Darkness-Desending
by Echo-Phoenix
Summary: These are some drabbles based around Klaroline! I hope you enjoy some un-seen scenes! Rated T because I am very paranoid.
1. Chapter One: The Choosing

**This is based mainly off of TVD 2x20. Some unseen scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. Unfortunately**

* * *

Klaus sat in the loft. He was waiting for someone. Something. He was beginning to get twitchy. The last time he had come this close to breaking the curse, Katerina had run. He was not prepared for it to happen again. Katerina was in the shower. She was no longer the darling brunette she once had been. He had lost interest in her when she'd ran.

It was the night before the full moon. He had chosen his two werewolf's. Tyler Lockwood and the backup werewolf, Jules. He had chosen Tyler more of a distraction for his meddling friends, they were bound to try and rescue him. They would not think that he had arranged a backup. He had both werewolves closely monitored by compelled vampires.

So far he had only decided on one vampire. The doppelgangers Aunt Jenna. _Yes,_ he thought, _she would do nicely._

But the identity of the other vampire still eluded him. Whoever it ended up being, they had to mean a lot to the doppelganger so all attempts on rescue were on them so no one would be looking out for Jenna.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise from downstairs. He could hear one of the witches. Greta Martin. Greta had been a great help in his plans. He had picked her up along the way. In a different body of course.

He heard the witch talking.. "Keep an eye on them. Then when Klaus gives the word we take them both."

"And the vampires he has chosen?" Another voice said. Obviously one of her witch companions.

"He has chosen the back up one." Klaus smirked to himself at the way she deadpanned him.

"And who is it?"

"That is for Klaus to know and for us to find out." He was beginning to grow rather fond of this witch. Pity that she probably would not live to see another sunrise. Violence seemed to be a Salvatore specialty.

He heard two pairs of foots steps. One pair fading away while the other came closer. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Klaus said, not quite shouting but almost. He was definitely on edge. On this night many years ago Katerina had run from him. He was determined it would not happen again. He had vampires all around who were his eyes and ears.

"Hello lovely," the witch said as she walked behind Klaus. He heard her heart rate pick up. He didn't blame her. She was alone in a room with an Original vampire. "I have the list of the Doppelgangers close friends."

He had asked for a list earlier that day. He had been very specific.

 _"_ _Only people you see entering and leaving the Salvatore boarding house." Klaus had said as he poured himself a glass of scotch. The loft was very well stocked with his favourite drink._

 _"_ _And compel a couple of people to tell their history with the doppelganger, will you love?" He turned around and looked at Greta as he took a sip of his scotch._

 _"_ _Of course," She smiled. "But if I may ask… What if they are not Vampires?"_

 _This was a foolish question._

 _"_ _Greta, Greta, Greta. I think you already know the answer don't you lovely?"_

 _"_ _Y-yes of course. I will get my people on it immediately."_

She went and sat opposite him on a dark brown leather sofa.

"Well?" He looked at her with his dark blue eyes. She was looking anywhere but at him. He smirked again.

"Well, we have a list of possible people." She said trying to prolong the inevitable. She seemed to have realised what she was in for. If only she has realised before she had agreed to coming with him.

"Go on love." He said, still looking at her.

"Well, we only saw two people entering and leaving the house. One was a blonde, pretty boy. When we tailed him he seemed very pre-occupied but he seemed like a good friend. We saw the doppelganger and him together. Then one of your vampires compelled some of their classmates. Apparently they were sweethearts once. Not anymore since the she has the Salvatore's all over her. But there still seems to be love there. But not to the extent of the feelings she has for the Salvatore's."

A high school sweetheart? Possibly. But would that be enough? The Salvatore's would probably be happy with him out of the way since he obviously had lingering feelings for the Doppelganger. But the other friends would possibly want to keep him alive.

Klaus got up and went to the open plan kitchen, reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed himself a whiskey. He did not bother getting a glass this time. He simply opened the bottle and took a big gulp. The alcohol burned as it went down his neck. It was nothing to the taste of blood but it helped curve the cravings.

"And the other one?" Klaus asked as he returned to his seat still holding the bottle of whisky.

"The other is a vampire already. A young one from what we can tell. We compelled the pretty boy to tell us about her while we were at it. Apparently she and the doppelganger have been friends since kindergarten. And their bond has grown stronger over the past couple of months. Definitely one of her best friends. When we asked of her personality, he had said that she was kind and brave but a bit like a control freak on crack?" She said this last one hesitantly. "If I was you, I would go for her because she is one of the doppelgangers closest friends and she will be wanting to protect her, and secondly she's already a vampire. Less work for you."

Klaus took her suggestions under consideration. She was right about both of them. It would be easier to get the baby vampire. And she sounded the sort of character that her friends would do anything to save. She also appeared on friendly terms with the Salvatore's which was an added bonus.

"Yes. I think I will take the girl. Thank you, love." He said and smirked at her.

"I will go and tell the others to watch her. Thank you." And with that she left. Klaus sat sipping his whiskey in silence as many thoughts ran through his mind. Most of them concerning the doppelganger and the many scenarios including her.

* * *

Caroline had just left the Mystic Grill after talking with Matt and now she was on her way to the hospital to check on Mrs. Lockwood, she had only just heard what had happened. Over hearing some of the town reps at the bar with her vampire hearing.

She was just coming up to the entrance when she saw a very familiar face turn to look at her.

Tyler.

 _That's just…ugh!_ Caroline thought. _Not even saying goodbye after I risked my life helping him the first time he turned._

And right next to him was a dark blonde head Caroline remembered very well. Jules. She remembered how she had been kidnapped and tortured by her and now Tyler was walking next to her like they had been friends forever?!

"Tyler?" She was trying hard to mask her anger with shock. "Jules." She gave the she wolf the most menacing glare she could muster.

Jules looked at her feet for a second then raised her eyes to look at Caroline again. Clearly she had not forgotten the night of torture. Caroline looked between them for a second waiting for an explanation.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Jules said as she started walking off.

"Thank you." Tyler said as he awkwardly looked around obviously trying to think of something to say. Desperately trying to think of anything to say.

"Just a few Tyler." Jules stressed.

"Okay, I got it." Tyler said again. He was still not looking Caroline in the eye. His brown ones looking from his shoes to the sky.

Jules walked away, she turned the corner... Caroline could hear her footsteps fading.

She looked at Tyler. Why was he not looking at her? He was well aware that he did not say goodbye or leave any message to show her that he was okay. She was frustrated. She was still angry. Holding it in waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"She's just making sure I'm safe."

 _That's the best you can do? You have been away for months and that is the best you can do?!_ Caroline sighed to herself.

"So what, you two, like, friends now?" She was making sure that she showed her discontent that Tyler, Tyler that she had known since kindergarten, was hanging around with a girl like Jules? He did know that she had tortured her right? He finally rested his eyes on her. His big brown eyes looking at hers sent a shiver down her spine.

"She's been helping me." He said still looking at her. She had missed his eyes. More than she had known, now that she was looking straight into them. "How are you?"

 _Well not so good since I have just seen you walking around with her._ Caroline thought as she looked at him. _And since my best friend is part of some freaky sacrifice thingie._

"I-I heard about your mom," Now she was dodging his gaze. She felt uneasy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. _Probably because I'm seeing Tyler again after months._ She swept the uneasiness away. "I just came to check in on her."

"She's banged up, but she'll be ok."

She felt all the anger slip away. Seeing him again and seeing how he was so concerned about his mother. She knew that she should be angry with him. I mean he had kissed her then left without a second word? But seeing him distressed like this. She wanted to make him feel better.

"And you? Um… How's everything with you?" The small talk was killing her. She pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm hanging in there." It was obvious that what Jules said was still on his mind. _Screw her. You can talk to me as long as you want Tyler,_ Caroline wanted to say but she knew that Tyler would just ignore it.

"Good."

"Yeah."

"I should get going…" Tyler said. It was obvious that he wanted to abandon this abysmal conversation now before it got any worse. "Jules and I need to get on the road again."

 _He's leaving again? His mom's in hospital and he's leaving, why? This is where he should be… Not with her._ She thought. "You're leaving again?"

He was already making his way past her. He was not looking at her. Caroline turned around to face him. He was about three metres away from her. He turned around. He had his hands in his pocket.

"I left for a reason, Caroline."

"Your explanation must have got lost in the mail," She was walking closer to him. She was adamant that she would change his mind. She would make him stay. Their friends needed him. She needed him. "Along with your good-bye." She said. Intending to wound him.

"Well…" He had no answer. Caroline shook her heard slightly. "Take care of yourself."

 _How can someone be so crappy at good byes?_ Caroline thought. He either doesn't say anything or he just makes some outrageous comment about taking care of herself! She could do that just fine. She _was_ a vampire.

"Tyler—" Then there was a piercing pain in her head. Sparkles of light were around her eyes. It was like she was having a drill pushed into her brain over and over again. Each time getting worse. "Arghh." She crouched on the floor grabbing and clawing at her head. She saw Tyler's concerned face coming toward her. But then he grabbed at his own head.

A man came from behind the Black SUV behind them holding his hand out. _A witch._ She could no longer think clearly, the pain was so excruciating. The man was wearing a black coat. She could not make out his features. Everything was going fuzzy. She felt someone grab her from behind and felt a sharp burning pain go through her cream leather jacket and then … everything went dark.

* * *

Klaus was walking down the stairs of the cellar that his witches had concealed his prisoners in. The other werewolf was safe. She was stashed inside a shed not far from where the sacrifice would take place. He was adamant that the two that were held prisoner here would not be here later.

As he walked through the door he saw that there were multiple gates. _Obviously an experienced werewolf_ Klaus thought as he pushed open the Iron Gate. Greta was there doing some finishing touches and casting numerous charms on the chains that bound their two prisoners.

As he walked through there were specs of light on the floor from where the ceiling had caved in centuries ago.

First he saw the werewolf. He went closer and examined him. _Yes,_ Klaus said. _He would do fine as my first hybrid._ He opened the boys eyelid revealing dark brown eyes flecked with lighter brown. He held up the head and then let if fall on his chest.

Klaus turned around and his eyes caught sight of bright blonde hair opposite him. The light shone off it, giving a soft glow to it. It reminded him of his dear sister's hair. But she lay daggered in a box.

He approached this baby vampire. Her hair curtained her face.

"Her names Carline, Caroline Forbes. She worked on the prom committee, she was Miss Mystic Falls about half a year ago, and she is seventeen." Greta was beside Klaus watching him has he took up a strand of golden hair. He could smell roses and fresh strawberries. It was _delightful_.

"How long has she been seventeen?" There was something about this girl that interested him. He twisted the hair around his own finger making a curl.

"She is still seventeen. She turns eighteen soon though." Greta said as she looked at the girl distastefully.

Klaus lifted up her soft curtain of hair to reveal a face of beauty that he had not encountered since Tatia. And even then there was something about this girl, he could not put his finger on it but there was something… He lifted up her eyelid to reveal a beautiful, sky blue eye. They were eyes that reminded him of a deer that he had once caught. That deer was sleek and had the most beautiful and unusual eyes. He had let it go because he couldn't bring himself to kill it. He realised that he had been daydreaming and spending too much time looking because Greta brought him sharply back to reality but a short brief cough.

"We should be getting ready for the sacrifice. Do you have the stone?" She said. She obviously did not like all the attention that he was giving this girl.

"Of course, love. I'm an Original." He smirked at her. And he took a milky white stone out of his pocket.

"We should go to the place of sacrifice." Greta said as she made her way out.

Klaus followed but when he was at the door he suddenly had doubts of whether the Salvatore's would come and rescue the girl. He was _worried_. He was worried for someone he had never seen before today let alone talked to. But there was something about this girl. She was full of light, he could already tell. He had reached the top of the uneven stairs. He could hear her breathing. _Good luck Caroline Forbes._

* * *

 **Hi, so this was my first fan fiction on this site… actually my first ever writing one! Next chapter should be up next week!**

 **Please leave a review if you feel inclined (creative (but friendly) criticism is always wanted) and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter two: The Wake

**Hey guys! I had a very over whelming response so my last chapter and I would like to thank all of you for that so I came through and wrote another chapter! More drabbles!**

 **This chapter is based on 3x9. Hope you enjoy! I know that Klaus and Caroline have met each other before but just ignore the prank night.**

The school had flooded. Water was leaking out of all the doors.

"How could this happen?!" Caroline said to herself as people gave her some odd looks from beside her. She could see firemen and policemen and they had already put some barriers down to stop people from entering the school.

She saw Tyler coming over to her. Her mouth was open and she was holding in tears. _I have been preparing this for months!_ She thought. Tyler looked dashing in his black suit. But she was still mad at him for talking to and _taking advice_ from that blood slut Rebekah.

"What happened?" Her voice was higher than usual as she looked from Tyler to the school horrified.

"The gym's flooded." Tyler said. He was staying calm. He was next to her now. He had an arm around her. His grip was comforting. "The dance is going to have to be cancelled."

He was being brave saying this to Caroline. She was known for planning great dances and for being "a control freak on crack" and that had only been magnified since she became a vampire. She was still horrified. _This was not true. It can't be. It's all a bad dream and I'm about to wake up._ She didn't wake up though. This was all real. All a nightmare.

"Excuse me?" He eyes were wide with anger and frustration. Tears were threatening to flood her eyes. But she would not allow that to ruin her carefully put on make-up. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?!" _Why was he being so calm?_ It was frustrating how calm Tyler was being. She knew for a fact that he was not looking forward to it, but that still doesn't mean that he can't _pretend_ that he was. He looked down at her. His dark brown eyes gazing secretively into hers.

"Care …. relax. I have it under control. We will just move the party to my place." He smiled at her. How would that even work?

"But Ty… That wouldn't work. Yeah you have the capacity to hold this amount of people at your house, but you have nothing set up and ready for a party." She was touched at the thought of him moving the party… But it just wouldn't work.

"Care trust me. You go and share a lift with someone and I will round everyone up, okay Care?" She looked at him. Still not certain that this would work. "Come on Care. You wouldn't want that beautiful dress to go to waste now would you?" He smiled mischievously at her and winked.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. He always knew how to persuade her. "But what about the booze? And music?" She asked, the doubt still there. He looked at her sternly.

"Care just trust me. You catch a ride and go to my house okay?"

"Okay, okay." She said smiling. "I'm just going to call Elena and tell her." He smiled at her and then kissed her on the cheek and went to tell everyone where the party was.

Caroline made her way over to the picnic tables and took out her phone. Everyone was already making their way to their cars. Boys wearing black tuxes and a wide range of colours and dress styles stood out from the flashing lights of the fire trucks and the police cars.

One ring. Two Rings.

"Hello?" Elena's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey 'Lena. Bad news, the school gym's flooded." She could not hold back the dismay in her voice.

"Does that mean I don't have to go?" Elena said. She heard her footsteps from the other side of the phone.

"You wish. No, Tyler's moving the party to his house."

"Kegs and beer pong for homecoming?" She could practically hear Elena's frown through the phone. "That's… Different."

Caroline sighed. "Just say you're still coming." She heard a knock at the door from Elena's side of the phone.

"I'll see you there." And she hung up. Caroline looked at her phone exasperatedly.

"Fine. See you too, friend." She said as she let her arms flop to her side. She saw a girl walking into a car nearby. She was among the last of the crowd going to Tyler's.

Caroline ran at vamp speed over to them, standing in front of them. "You're going to let me ride in your car because I have had kind of a crappie evening." Caroline smiled at her. The smile however did not show in her voice. Her pupils dilated and the girl nodded and got into the front seat. Caroline opened the door and stepped into the back of the car.

Klaus was standing on the balcony as people began arriving. He had pictured his father's death day party many times. None of those images had included these people. But they had all included his sister and brothers, where was Rebekah anyway?

He could hear the band starting to play their song. He was not so accustomed to this age of music. He much preferred the classics. The real classics not the Beatles. They were fun for a while but got very dull quickly.

Most of the guests had arrived by now. They were all either inside drinking booze or outside dancing to the rock music.

"Well the party seems like it's going well." He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see his first, successfully sired hybrid, Tyler. He had very generously volunteered his house to be the site of his father's wake. "Yes it is isn't it." It was not a question, it was a statement. "Thank you, mate, for lending the house to me." _Though he had no choice._ Klaus thought to himself.

He had now turned back to the balcony and watched a silver truck coming down the drive. It looked rather peculiar.

As the silver car pulled up to the front steps. A girl with sleek, black hair got out of it. She was wearing a red dress and high heels. As she had circled the car to enter the house the passenger door opened. Out climbed a chocolate brown haired girl with dark skin. He recognised her. She was the witch who had made him so weak on the night of the sacrifice. He should rip her heart out right now.

He felt his hybrid anger taking over him, the yellow eyes were begging to show but then they stopped. They simply disappeared because what came out of the car from behind her was so beautiful it rendered him incoherent of speech. The beautiful, blond hair had bobbed out of the car. She was wearing a sleek black dress that wrapped around every curve, every inch of her, perfectly. She was looking up at the house. She did not notice him looking at her, if she had she would have the softness in his eyes. He knew that if he got a little closer he would smell the strawberry of her shampoo on her hair.

Tyler came to stand next to him. Also looking at the thing of beauty.

"Well Caroline's here. Am I dismissed?" Klaus could see him out of the corner of his eyes looking at him. Waiting for approval. Part of Klaus wanted to say no. Wanted him to stay up here as he would seduce Caroline himself.

"Yes." Klaus said shortly as the blonde headed girl went out of sight.

Tyler started walking down stairs and Klaus made a vow to himself that he would make her his. He was taken aback at this thought. He had never desired someone or something this much before. But there was something about her. She was full of light. And he was sure that Tyler did not look after her the way she should be. Cherished as she should be.

Caroline was in awe of this party. There were so many people here and she was surprised that they all looked happy. Drinking booze, laughing. She was frustrated that Tyler had managed to organise such a great party.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline said more to herself than Bonnie.

They had found Bonnie walking towards school and Caroline had compelled the girl driving to stop and pick Bonnie up. She had explained what had happened to the gym and while they were on their way to the Lockwood's. Bonnie had not been happy with Caroline compelling the girl but then again she probably would never be okay with the idea of compulsion. To be honest Caroline wasn't that happy with it either.

"Is that a band outside?" Caroline was jealous of the party. She could hear music from outside and she and Bonnie stood in the middle of the room awkwardly just staring around the place.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie voiced. Caroline had not been looking at the people but more at the flashing lights that were being projected from outside. But now that Caroline was looking she could see that the crowd were all much older than them and most of them Caroline had never seen in her life.

"This is weird. Where is Tyler?" As Caroline had said is she stormed forward going towards the source of the music.

Caroline was outside looking around for the familiar messy dark hair. She found it coming towards her.

"How did you do this so fast Tyler?" Caroline was confused at this and she needed to have the question answered. Tyler looked at her and laughed slightly. This was so infuriating! "What's so funny?" Caroline put her hand on her hip and glared at him. He needed to _know_ that he was in the wrong here.

Tyler looked as if he was about to respond but then suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Caroline's gaze went sharply from Tyler's eyes to the strangers eyes. They were dark blue. The dark blue that you see when looking at the darkest ocean. But there were flecks of light blue flashing in them.

"Why don't you go and get some more booze then Tyler, mate." It was not a question but a command. "I promise I will look after your lady friend here." He smirked at Caroline. This must be the allusive Klaus. The one who had locked her up in the Lockwood cellar on this very property.

Tyler smiled apologetically at her and went off to find more beer.

Caroline watched Tyler's form get sucked into the crowd. And then she turned her eyes onto Klaus. He licked his lips as if he were looking at an extraordinary piece of meat on a plate, waiting to dive in.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure." Klaus said. His English accent sounded so much better than the usual American one. It was so different. Alluring.

"Well, we have but I believe that I was knocked out, was I not?" Caroline said coldly trying to push away the feelings she got when she looked him. He was not perturbed but he took her hand and brought his lips to it softly.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." He said as he brought his head up to stand straight not letting go of her hand. His hand was so rough against her smooth skin. "Pleasure." He smirked when she realised that she was holding on to his hand as much as he was holding onto hers. He quickly let go. His smirk still on his face.

"You know that you shouldn't do that. It's not fair on Tyler that he hasn't got his free will. And it doesn't help if you are ordering him around." She said sharply.

"But then what is the point of having Hybrids?" He said his smirk slightly fading. It was a rhetorical question.

"And I believe before I came you were frustrated about the party, were you not?" He looked inquiringly at her. His dark blue eyes were looking at her in a way that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Yes. But I assume because you so _rudely_ interrupted us that you are going to tell me how Tyler set up the party so fast." She said not smiling. But she was happy to see that the arrogant smirk had fallen from his face.

"Well yes. I have been planning this gathering for almost a thousand years, Caroline," This was the first time he had said her name. He liked the way it tasted on his lips. _Caroline_. Caroline liked the way he said her name too. He rolled the 'r' in a way that no American could pull off. "Since my father has hunted me and my siblings for that amount of time. It is a good feeling to know that you no longer have to run. That he is gone for good." He was looking at Caroline without seeing her. As if re-living a memory.

"Yeah but he was still your father. I would never wish that on my father however cruel he was." Caroline said and his gaze came back to her. He was studying her face. Every aspect of it. Every freckle, every way the light bounced off her. She was a picture of light herself.

"Well sweetheart, my relationship with my father was a little more complicated than your own. And this man was not my true father. We found that out the first time I took a life. He was relived to think that this disappointment of a son was not his own. He told me how it all made sense then. So love, I think that you should feel lucky with your father. Mine beat me, sometimes he would come close to killing me." Caroline could see that she had touched a nerve and she was sorry because he had eyes of a sad puppy as he gazed off into space.

"My father tortured me." She said and Klaus came sharply back into reality when she had said that. He wanted to make him pay. Why would he do that to this creature of light? He would kill him, but then he remembered that this man was her father and he could do no such thing if he wanted to win her over. "He wanted to change me. Said that he could make it so the blood didn't control me once we were finished." Now it was her turn to gaze into the distance.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. And Caroline believed him for a second. That was until she remembered who she was talking to. The original hybrid who had terrorised her friends and had chosen her and her boyfriend for a sacrifice. Her sympathy towards him drained away like water down a plug hole.

Klaus was surprised by the sympathy he felt towards this baby vampire. He had believed that he had lost the capacity for sympathy a long time ago. This girl was bringing out the good in him. And it frightened him. He had let slip some personal information something he should not have done.

Caroline could see Elena across from her, about ten metres away and she was looking at Caroline with a look like she was talking to the devil. Which in their opinion she was. Elena mouthed to her ….. _You need to go away. The plan remember?_

That's right. Caroline had forgotten all about the plan to kill Klaus. But he seemed so nice. So proper. So human. He didn't seem like the 'big, bad hybrid' he seemed normal and, she caught herself saying, just slightly misunderstood.

"Well I will be going to see where Tyler is. It has been a… ' _Pleasure_ ' talking to you." And with that Caroline walked past him. When she was nearly out of reach, he grabbed her hand and twirled her round to face him. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She was looking into his chest right now but he took hold of her chin gently and lifted it up so their eyes met. He smelt like damp forests after a rainstorm.

"Same to you Miss Forbes." And with that he had walked away. She felt her chin where his rough hand had just been. She felt it with her finger tips. She saw him walk away. A spring in his step with his hands behind his back.

 **I decided to update a little early because of you guys so thank you very much about that!**

 **I would like to give a special thanks to Lai (Thank you so much!), AnnaTom23 (This is my first fanfiction but I am an experienced reader), Lou (Thank you 3), LordKatelyn (Thank you that's really nice xD)**

 **Reviews like this really make me motivated to post more! Sorry if I missed you. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter Three: Happy Birthday

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you guys again for you enthusiasm with this series! Let's get started.**

 **This chapter is based on 3x11.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD if I did I would have Klaus come back and be wooing Caroline.**

Caroline had just got home from school. Well you could hardly say she'd been "in" school. She had pulled up to school and she had got out of the car … she had just not made it inside. She had been ambushed by Tyler who was looking like a sad puppy. She felt heartbroken to see him like that, but she knew that she could not be with him while he still had the freaky sire bond to Klaus. He would never be able to put her first while that was controlling him.

She pulled up the driveway, the gravel crunching under the car. She felt fed up and depressed.

She was planning to get some Ben and Jerry's ice-cream from the fridge then settle down on her bed and watch some Netflix. That almost always cheered her up. She may watch The Notebook again you never know. She opened the door. It was unlocked which was unusual but she had other things on her mind so she didn't notice.

When she got inside she placed her bag none too carefully on the floor. She was playing with her keys in her fingers. She let out an enormous sigh. _I can't believe I am stuck in a filler year._ Caroline thought. There were tears pooling in her sky blue eyes now. Then she thought of Tyler.

She wanted to sit down and cry. She was already planning what sad films she would be watching. _The Fault in Our Stars, The Notebook, maybe find some new TV series._

Just when she felt like she was going to crumble there was an almighty yell from behind her. She jumped up getting ready to kick ass.

"Surprise!"

As she turned she saw her three best friends. Elena, Bonnie and Matt… Sweet Matt who just wanted a normal life. He was definitely the most normal out of all of them.

Elena was wearing a silver plastic crown that looked like it had cost about a dollar. Matt and Bonnie were wearing party hats, Matt was holding balloons and Bonnie was holding a big card that said 'Happy Birthday Caroline'.

Caroline was not completely happy to see them. She was looking forward to having a day on her own with Netflix. A day to escape the reality of Vampires, Witches, Doppelgangers... and blue eyed Hybrids. She pushed the thought away from her.

"Happy birthday!" Matt said smiling, showing all of his gleaming white teeth. It was a shame that they didn't work out when they had dated.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline could not help but be surprised and had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you blew off school and missed our, work of birthday art, so, uh..." Caroline walked towards them. She felt the smile widen as Elena took off the plastic crown and walk towards her. She placed it carefully -as if she were a real princess- on Caroline's blond hair.

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the falls." Bonnie said with a goofy grin on her face. "S'mores, campfire …."

"Cake. Like when we were little." Their smiles were contagious. Caroline could not help but giggle as her friends were making trying so hard to make her feel happy after the ordeal at school.

"Except with Tequila." Matt said, holding up a glass bottle filled with an amber colour liquid that she assumed was tequila.

Caroline laughed. But she was still unsure that she wanted to go up to the halls. She just wanted to have a quiet pyjama day.

"Ah, thanks, guys, really. Um… I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year." It was true. After the whole "I know why we can't be together, Caroline" talk with Tyler she just wanted to watch Netflix and forget it was her birthday. The others were standing in a semi-circle around her. Their smiles were fading. They were upset that their friend was not enjoying herself but above all they were surprised.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie said exasperatedly. "You have already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year." She looked towards Elena and Matt for support.

"Yeah well now it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead…" She snapped. She said it very quickly but her friends heard and were surprised. Caroline had always been the 'team player' of the group, she would always be the glue in between them. It had obviously been a bad morning. "Look, I didn't even like being seventeen. The only point to seventeen is to get to eighteen." Her friend's faces filled with understanding, they were all avoiding her gaze. "It's a filler year. I am stuck in a _filler_ year." She put emphasis on the second from last word. She had slowed down and calmed down.

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena said shaking her head. She didn't understand. _She wasn't in her situation. She wasn't going to be stuck in a filler year for… forever. She would get to settle down, have children and have a family. Then eventually, inevitably, die_. At least she would live a happy, full life. While Caroline would be stuck in a filler year for all of eternity.

That's when it hit her. It hit Caroline like a boulder. She would be a vampire for eternity. Her friends would get old and die. She would be the only one left. Her mother would die. She would eventually have to leave her home when people started to notice that she was not aging. She would never be able to settle down and have a home.

"Yeah, I am. But it's okay. You know, it's all good. I will be fine." She did not know why she was lying to them. She wanted to just hold them close. Spend as much time with them until the inevitable. "But I just need some time to wallow in it."

"Okay. Well, I think I have another idea." Elena said, mischievously

"What do you want me to do with her head?" A hybrid was walking up to him holding a bloody sack. It was Mindy's head that Stefan had made the mistake of removing from its body.

Klaus was still steaming with rage at Stefan. His former ally. His former friend. He was undeniably hurt by his actions. But most of all he was angry. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make Stefan feel pain. He wanted to make all of those in Mystic Falls who had defied him, pay.

"Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel."

Klaus was looking down at the plans of the house that he had drawn up a long while ago. He heard the heavy footsteps of his first sired Hybrid. They were growing louder. Not until he heard his heart beating steadily did he look up. He sighed.

"You called? I'm here." Klaus raised his eyebrows at Tyler's' insolent tone.

 _I would be a bit more grateful if I were you little wolf. I am the alpha male,_ Klaus thought, his anger still raging. Many thoughts were going through his head.

"What happened?" Tyler motioned over to the pool of blood on the floor.

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made him angry." Klaus came from behind the table with the floor plan on it and walked towards Tyler. He took a sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand. "I need you to help me do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler was avoiding his gaze. It was funny how he thought that he had a choice in the matter, Klaus smirked to himself.

"What would be the point in that?" The smirk fell of his face when Tyler looked at him in the eyes and shrugged.

"Seriously, man, can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend." At the mention of 'his girlfriend' Klaus gave a half smile. He heard Tyler's heart beat quicken at the sight of his smile. This brought him greater pleasure. He enjoyed inflicting hurt and fear into others.

"Right, your, uh, your girlfriend." He was walking towards Tyler. He admired Tyler for his bravery on the outside. He was many thing but he was not a coward. But his heart was still beating fast. "About Caroline … I need you to bite her."

Klaus had been thinking about this while Tyler had been coming over. He could not hurt the doppelganger. She was essential in his plans. The brother. Well he needed him for leverage if Stefan did indeed drop Elijah or Kol in the ocean (he didn't give much of a damn about Finn). The brother… Well he would be long gone soon enough, one of his hybrids had heard him being compelled to leave town. The witch, she may be useful in his plans later. But Caroline. The girl with the light. He had to get rid of her. He did not like the way he felt about her. It was as if he actually cared but he had lost the capacity to care long ago. And it would give an emotional blow to all those in Mystic falls.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." His words turning urgent. But Klaus knew that he would bite her. Even if he died trying to stop himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far." He looked into Tyler's dark eyes. Full of foreboding. "So I'm pushing back."

"I'm not biting Caroline!" His tone displeased Klaus. He could feel the heat and rage practically radiating off him.

Klaus smiled and looked down for a moment, then looked straight into Tyler's eyes. He was only slightly taller than him but Klaus knew that he was a hundred times stronger than him. "Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you, so one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler started towards him. "I'm _not_ hurting Caroline."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long while. Evidently Tyler thought he could take him. Klaus knew that Tyler was but a child compared to _him_.

"All right." Klaus gave a fake smile. He would make this petty hybrid believe he had won, only for him to go to Caroline tell her that he had beaten Klaus. But then it would all come crumbling down. "All right. I'm disappointed, but you know," He turned away from the hybrid and with his hands behind his back walked a couple of feet away then turned about to face him. "It's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now."

Tyler turned away and walked out. It was a good thing that he could not see the mischievous smile on Klaus' face. He obviously believed he had won. How wrong he was.

"Oh and Tyler." The hybrid turned around. "Tell Caroline, happy birthday from me." He smiled.

They had spent the whole drive reminiscing about old birthdays before the all of 'this' happened. And singing "happy birthday" while Caroline received calls and texts from friends and family wishing her luck now she was eighteen. She was an adult. This did not improve her mood.

Where they finally got to the place Elena had said, it was night fall. When they entered the gate Caroline recognised it. They were at the cemetery.

Elena led the way to the Forbes family crypt. The others kept tripping up on tree roots and stones but Caroline with her vamp-heightened senses danced over them.

"Oh, there it is." Elena said. There was a faint hooting from an owl in the background as Bonnie led the way holding the torch. She pushed open the crypt. The gates squeaked.

" _This_ is creepy." Bonnie said with a slight frown on her face. Caroline could not deny that it was. There were spider webs in the corners of the stone walls. The sides on the small building had been worn away with age and the rain. "Even for us."

Elena passed Bonnie holding a white box that Caroline assumed was a cake. There were some stone benches that Bonnie put the torch on.

"No, Caroline was right. Technically, she's dead." Said Elena .. _Gee thanks for sugar coating it, Elena._ Caroline raised her eyebrows. Elena was standing behind a small pillar that she had put the while box on. "Sorry." She looked apologetically at Caroline. "But you don't need a birthday," Elena raised her arms and turned around motioning to the Crypt and the fallen Forbs tombs. "You need a funeral." She lowered her arms again. "You need to say good-bye to your old life. So you can move on with your new one.

Caroline looked over at Matt who smiled reassuringly at her. Caroline giggled.

"Okay." She took off her plastic tiara and placed it down in the arms of a stone angel. She looked around, looking for inspiration. "Here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls," Elena said cutting her off slightly. She was placing candles into the white cake. "Third grade hopscotch champion." Elena said smiling at Caroline. She laughed.

"Friend… Daughter…" Bonnie said walking towards her smiling. "Overachiever." Her friends always knew what to say.

"Mean girl," Matt added, Caroline frowned at him. _This is my funeral and you want to say that I am a mean girl. You wait until your funeral Matt._ Caroline thought. This made her feel emotional but she swept the thought away. No tears. "Sometimes, no offence." Matt added seeing her face. She smiled.

"Ah. None taken." She shrugged. She could not deny that she was a bitch sometimes. Especially before her transition.

"She was seventeen and she had a really good life." Elena said as she continued placing the candles. "So, rest in peace, so that you can move forward." She had taken out the birthday cake that had mint green spots around it and pink frilling at the bottom. "That's what you really need, that's what we all really need." Caroline smiled at her friends. All that was missing now was Tyler.

"Amen or cheers or whatever". Matt raised his tequila glass and they all laughed.

"Uh, Bonnie…" Bonnie smiled mysteriously at this request from Elena and looked at the candles. Caroline had almost forgot that she was a witch. Bonnie raised her hands and the candles lit up and illuminated them all with their dim orange glow. They all laughed.

"Nice. Okay, make a wish."

Caroline looked at the candles. She thought for a second. What did she want? But then she knew. She shut her eyes and drew in a breath. _I wish that Tyler was free and that we could all move on with our lives._ She exhaled and blew out all the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Now Miss Bennet," Caroline said. It reminded her of what Klaus had said to her on the patio of the party a couple of days ago. She smiled. She pushed him away from her mind. I mean she had just made a wish that she could get rid of him pretty much and now she was thinking about him? "I mean Bonnie," She corrected herself. "If I told you that, it means that it won't come true now doesn't it?"

They all giggled.

A little while later Caroline was laying on the stone bench thinking.

"Care?" Elena said.

"Yeah?"  
"What are you thinking about right now? It's just that you have a very thoughtful look on your face and I'm interested."

"Well. I'm thinking about how ironic it is that we are sitting in my family crypt. My family who hates vampires and who were trained to kill them. And we are all just sitting here talking while we are celebrating my death? Don't you think that's a little funny?"

"Care, just know that we do not care what so ever about what you are. To us you are just Caroline" Elena smiled.

"I guess." Caroline admitted. There was a lull in conversation and Matt took the opportunity to pass out shot glasses.

"To Caroline Forbes." Matt said raising his shot glass.

"To Caroline Forbes." They all raised their glassed and gulped. Though she was a vampire and her tolerance was up this had taken a hit on her. It burned going down her throat. She was determined to best this drink.

"Pour me another."

After about eight shots it was un-deniable that she was drunk. The others had all stopped after two or three but Caroline wanted to get drunk. She wanted the pain go away.

"Im going to go get some fresh air." Caroline said. She walked out of the crypt and walked behind a tombstone and dialled the very familiar number.

"Hello?" The smooth American voice came down the speaker.

"Oh Tyler. We are having a party and it's really fun, we have drinks but it would be a lot more fun with you." She said in a slurred tone.

"Care, are you drunk?"

"Pffft… Of course not!" Caroline said even more slurred than before.

"Okay where are you?"

"We are over in the Forbes crypt. See you soon!" And she hung up. She walked back inside resuming the conversation.

When Caroline got in they were cutting the cake. She took a piece and handed one to Matt. They all sat down but Caroline who had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it. _'On my way –Tyler.'_

"Gimme." Matt took the bottle from Bonnie.

"Uh-uh." Elena said as she grabbed the bottle back from Matt.

"I need it more than you do, trust me." Caroline was not paying attention she was texting Tyler back ' _Okay Xx –Caroline'._

Caroline looked up at her friends, Matt looking confused, Elena taking a deep swig of the bottle and the back of Bonnies head as she picked at the cake.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena inquired.

"Hmm? Huh? Nothing." She put her phone in her back pocket again.

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

Bonnie and Matt mocked.

"Okay, you're a bad, sober liar. And you're an even worse drunk one." Laughed Elena, Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I might have called Tyler…" Caroline sighed, apologetically. Matt was facing her and so was Elena but Bonnie was looking at the floor.

"Caroline." Elena sighed even louder and more pronounced.

"What? I'm delicate, be nice." Caroline said as she ate a chunk of her birthday cake.

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie said, Caroline was taken aback. Bonnie was even more docile than her. And Elena was her best friend. What would have caused her to lose her cool and say that? Matt looked at the ground. Elena looked as surprised as Caroline did. They all looked at Bonnie.

"Wow." Elena said, not impressed.

"Ouch Bon." Matt said getting up and walking over to the other side of the crypt.

"I'm sorry. I know its Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever, but…" Bonnie turned around and shrugged at Caroline looking for moral support. _Sorry Bonbon but you're in this alone. I don't even know what's happening. Looks like even when it is my birthday I'm left out of the important conversations._ "I just feel it's really wrong that you arranged for Jeremy to be compelled to leave town." Caroline was confused for a second but then she understood. So Bonnie still had feelings for Jeremy and Elena is compelling her problems away.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance at a halfway normal life." Elena obviously felt ganged up on because she looked imploringly at Caroline but Caroline just shrugged.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it. You're taking his choices away from him." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him..." Elena said, shaking her head.

"Why? Are you going to compel me not to?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows. Elena was taken aback by the coldness in her tone.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt sighed. Good old Matt bringing them back to reality. Bonnie looked up at him raising her eyebrows.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something." She got up to leave. "Happy birthday." She slung her back pack around her shoulders and walked out without a second word.

They sat there in silence for a while.

About ten minutes later the conversation had started flowing again and they were laughing about something Matt had just said.

Caroline was lying on the stone bench with the empty bottle discarded on the floor next to her. Her head on Elena's lap. They heard the creaking of the doors to the crypt and a broad figure entered. They all turned to the door. Caroline was half surprised that he had actually come.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to crash the party." Tyler said his eyes going from Caroline to Elena then finally to Matt who was standing up and looking very serious, "So don't."

Tyler looked like he was about to retaliate when Caroline bounced up.

"No. It's, uh, it's okay." Caroline said turning from Matt to Tyler. "Hi." Her voice was higher pitched than usual.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler said. He had the air of someone who had something to say. "It's kind of important." Okay this was definitely important. Caroline sighed. She had wanted him to come not to drag her away to probably talk about the stupid sire bond. She nodded and walked out with him.

They walked a little way from the crypt. He held her hand almost pulling her after him. Then he stopped in a clearing and he held her hand in his.

"Tyler…"

"I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus _can't_ control me, not when it comes to you. I won't let him." Again the conversation that her and the blue eyed original came to her head. It made her hair stand up and send shivers down her spine. Just thinking of his high cheekbones and blue eyes… _No. Caroline forget about him your boyfriend is talking to you, so ….. focus, Caroline!_

"Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together." He shook his head but she carried on despite the threat of him interrupting her. "Maybe we just have to accept that and move on."

"I'm not moving on from anything." Tyler said. Caroline sighed. He always had been stubborn. Almost as stubborn as her. She looked into his dark eyes. An owl hooted far away in the distance.

"I love you." This was the first time that he had said that to her. She was taken aback.

"What?" She shook her head.

He moved in closer and gently took her cheek and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. She shut her eyes and she felt his breath in her mouth. Then they broke apart. She beamed. This was like a fairy tale. _Klaus can stick it!_ Then Tyler came towards her again. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and hers his. She wrapped her arms around him and she combed her fingers through his hair. His silky smooth hair. He moved down to her neck, their breathing turning heavy and deliberate.

Then, the moment was shattered. There was a searing pain in her neck. She felt warm, liquid dripping from it. Tyler drew back quickly. It can't be. It was not healing. He surely didn't. _Surely_.

"Ouch!"

She saw his face. He was so scared and frightened. He was white as a sheet. She pressed her hand to her neck. He had. Her eyes were open wide as she looked at him. She was so shocked. Then she felt the terror rise up in her. The searing pain was getting worse.

"What just happened?"

"Oh, no." Tyler was drawing closer to her but she was backing away.

"Did you- Did you - just bite me?" Her tone was disgusted. There were white lights at the sides of her vision. It was like she was being kidnapped at the hospital all over again.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry." Tyler looked on as Caroline's breath became shorter. The searing pain was getting worse.

"Oh, my god." She hit a tree and started sliding down it. She couldn't stand, it was like her muscles were failing to function.

"Oh, no. Caroline?!" She was sliding further down the tree. She did not care that the tree was scraping her back. She was so confused and dazed. Above all she was scared and angry at Tyler … he had bitten her? What was wrong with him?

"Oh, my god."

"Caroline?" He was coming closer, he was all black. He was scary. He had orange eyes. Was she hallucinating? He was all furry. She felt afraid. He was going to kill her. He was going to tear her limb from limb.

"Just get away from me! Get away from me!"

The searing pain was getting worse, her vision was swimming. She was seeing things that had happened a long while ago.

Like the day that her father came out to her and her mom.

 _Caroline ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She did not want to talk to him. He had ruined their lives._

 _She jumped onto the bed and put her head into her pillows. How could he do this? He never really been there for much of Caroline's childhood but still. Her mom was taking it slightly better than Caroline was. A few hours later that night her mom knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Honey? Can I come in?" There was no answer, so she took that as a yes. She pushed the door open tentatively. She came and sat on of the bed gently. "Honey are you okay?" A stupid question._

 _"_ _Do I look okay?" Caroline said as she removed her face from her pillows. He eyes were bloodshot and tired looking._

 _"_ _Honey you have to understand that this is your fathers choice, and that—"_

 _"_ _I don't care! He's meant to be there for us and he isn't! Aren't you at least a little mad?" her mom looked solemnly down at her daughter, caressing her hair gently._

 _"_ _Of course I am."_

Faintly she heard someone coming closer yelling her name. "Caroline! Come on Caroline where you are?" Then she heard a slight gasp again faintly. As if it was in the background of a movie. "Caroline!" She felt strong arms pick her up and she could feel it as they started running taking her with them. She did not open her eyes. She was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 _"_ _Then tell him not to leave! Tell him to stay here, tell him that we need him… that I need him."_

 _"_ _What I was going to say was that it's his choice. He's a grown man Caroline. He can choose for himself…. We will talk more about this tomorrow just now you get some rest." Then her mom kissed her on the forehead gently and it all went silent._

It was after the fundraiser and Klaus had just told all of his hybrids (except for Tyler) to stay out of town for a while. Stay on the outskirts. He had not heard from Tyler, yet. He was beginning to get worried that the sire bond was not working to the magnitude Klaus wanted. Perhaps it wasn't strong enough to overcome love. Maybe he could disobey him? That would be a problem.

But then at the same time he was relieved. He did not know why. Was it because the sire bond was not working or because the baby vampire would live another day? No. Surely not. He had not cared for anyone except his siblings -Even then it varied- for the last thousand years. He pushed this thought from his mind.

He was standing looking at his paintings with his hands behind his back when he heard it. A grin played on his lips. But then he remembered what this meant. The smirk slid from his face.

He heard the door down in the foyer swing open.

"Klaus!" He heard the hybrid yell. There was desperation, anger and terror in his voice. "Klaus where the hell are you!" Klaus heard the hybrids voice crack.

Klaus used his vampire speed to run to the top of the staircase. His hands still behind his back. He painted a smirk onto his face. "Ah, Tyler. The pleasure is all yours." Tyler turned to look up at him.

"I… I bit Caroline."

"I assumed so." Klaus started to walk down the stairs. His footsteps echoing around the empty room.

"Heal her. _Please_." The desperation and weakness in his voice reminded Klaus of when he himself had been whipped and beaten by his father. Begging for it to stop.

"Now, why on _earth_ would I do that, mate?" Klaus continued down the steps of the marble staircase. "Stefan went too far with me again tonight. Thought he would be able to manipulate me and I would not retaliate. Well this is me retaliating." He was at the bottom of the staircase now.

"Please… It's her birthday, Klaus." The hybrid looked pleadingly at him. It was her birthday? Perhaps he was evil and cruel but he was not a monster so perhaps he would not destroy her life on "her" day. At least that's what he told himself. It was just because it was her birthday. Not because he had any feelings for her. No, of course not, that was preposterous.

"I will do it, this one time, but you tell Stefan that if he tries to pull another manipulative move on me again. It will be his brother that has the bite." Klaus walked past Tyler slowly. "Where will she be?"

"Well, she was in the woods the last time I saw her. But I told Matt to go and find her and take her home so probably at her house."

"Klaus walked past him without a second word, when he was far enough distance away he began to run.

Caroline had woken up in the car and had started having another hallucination. It was the day that she had told her mom about taking Bonnies bear -Mr. Chuckles- and how she had buried him.

 _"_ _Oh Caroline…" Liz, her mom, looked disappointedly at her nine year old daughter whose eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "Why would you do that?"_

 _"_ _B-Bonnie was being m-mean to me about my… my pigtails." Caroline's nine year old voice was higher than it was now._

 _"_ _Yes but that still does not mean that you should do that." Tears started cascading down Caroline's cheeks._

"Sheriff Forbes!" Liz had just been looking at the poster that Caroline's friends had made when Matt came in holding Caroline in his arms. Liz ran down the hallway.

"What happened?" She ran and held the door open for Matt to carry Caroline inside.

"Tyler bit her." He was walking down the corridor with Liz was walking closely behind them. Caroline was whimpering and muttering.

"Oh, my god. Sweetheart." She said to Caroline "Be careful." She said to Matt as he carried Caroline into her room. "Oh, honey."

Matt laid her on her bed. He wiped the beads of sweat from Caroline's brow. Caroline was crying out in pain. "Caroline? Honey, can you hear me?" Liz sat down next to her.

Caroline's face was full of pain and sadness.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, mom." Caroline said as the tears ran down her cheeks._

 _"_ _Yeah. It isn't me you should be apologizing to is it? You should go and talk to Bonnie."_

 _"_ _Okay mommy…"_

"She's been hallucinating or something." Matt said, his worried face looked over Liz's shoulder. "What happened Matt?".. "I don't know. No-no one's picking up their phone."

The wound on Caroline's shoulder was red, bloody and it seemed to have expanded. There were orange pulses going into her veins as the werewolf venom took its toll. "It's all right, sweetheart." Caroline was breathing shallowly. Liz looked up at Matt for support but he had no idea what was happening to her either.

About ten minutes later the hallucinations had stopped, Caroline was calmer and Liz was outside making hot chocolate. The pain had diminished slightly since Liz had given Caroline some pain meds. She sat there. Was she going to die? Since Klaus would surely not feed her his blood. But why would Tyler do something like that? Caroline let out a yelp of pain as the poison went into her main circulatory system. It wouldn't be long now. It would be painful, she knew that. But maybe this would be for the best? With one less vampire on this planet surely lives would be saved? Caroline sighed. _Worst birthday ever._

"So Care how are you feeling?" Matt was sitting next to her. Poor Matt always being dragged into things.

"Like I'm dying. Like I will be dead soon." Caroline saw him frown. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. Matt got up and walked out of the room, the frown still on his face. She sighed again. She didn't care who it was. It was probably Elena or Bonnie coming to say good bye. I mean they had had a good run at being friends.

She heard Matt open the door. She moved into a more comfortable position. At least she would see her family and friends before the end.

"Tyler came to see me." Her vampire hearing picked up a familiar British accent and she could not believe it. Perhaps he had come to kill her himself. "Poor boy, he seemed quite distressed." _Ha._ Caroline thought. _As if you didn't know this would happen._ She heard her mother walk out into the hallway and smile reassuringly at Caroline before entering the hallway. "He said Caroline had had a terrible accident." _Screw you._

"You made him do this to her." Matt said distaste in his voice. "He would have never done something like this."

"I'm here to help Matt." Caroline could not believe her ears. _No he's just here to kill me in person that's it._ "My blood will heal her. Please ask the sheriff to invite me inside." Klaus could not hide the plea in his voice. What had he done? He was trying to wipe a sparkling piece of light in this sea of darkness. He would not let this happen even if he had to compel the sheriff.

"I know how this game works." Liz walked towards the door. "You want something in return."

Klaus shook his head. His hands were behind his back. He looked at Liz's sea blue eyes, just like her daughters.

"Just your support." Klaus looked into her eyes for about ten seconds before the sheriff said the two little words.

"Come in."

Klaus leaned in and smirked at Matt. He knew that Matt still cared about Caroline and even though she did not approve of Klaus being there, he would let him. To save his friend. Klaus walked down the hallway. He shot a glance at the poster Caroline's friends had made her. He looked into her room and saw a table full of cards from various friends and family members.

Surely it was a hallucination. He cannot be here. Caroline opened her eyes to see the golden brown hair, the high cheekbones and those dark blue eyes she found herself getting lost in. She held in a whimper of pain. He was wearing a dark jacket with a white, cute vest underneath it that showed the medallions he had gathered over the centuries. He stood over her. His arms by his side. She looked into his face. Exploring it with her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" The question rose to her lips before she could stop in. She was curious.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" He looked saddened that she thought that of him.

"Yes." This was the man who terrorised her friends. She was not going to give him an ounce of her kindness. He stepped closer to her, his eyes moving from her own to the blanket covering her bite. He lifted the blanket gently but even that caused Caroline to let out a groan of pain. The orange werewolf venom was pulsing through her veins.

He was repulsed at what he had done. What he made the Tyler boy do. It hurt him to see her in pain. But he was still not ready to accept how this baby vampire made him feel, so he pushed the foreign feelings away.

"Oh, that looks bad." _Your damn right it looks bad._ Caroline thought irritably. But she avoided his gaze. "My apologies. You're what's known as collateral damage." Caroline was confused. Was he going to kill her or not?

"It's nothing personal." Klaus said. But it was. He was scared of the feelings that he had not felt in so long.

He drew closer and playfully flicked the charm bracelet that Tyler have given her that morning. She avoided his gaze.

"I love birthdays." He smiled. She didn't think that she had ever seen Klaus smiling. She let out a hallow laugh.

"Yeah." She sniffed. "Aren't you like… A billion or something?" Her voice was weak.

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline." He rolled the 'r' in a way no American could pull off. "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." She could not help but believe him. Whether it was his English accent or not, he sounded genuine.

"No. I'm dying." She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. He tilted his head and sat down next to her. She felt the bed sag under his weight and the bed creaked. She hadn't noticed how good his lips looked until now. _No Caroline shut up. Remember. Killer._ He leaned closer to her.

"And I could let you die… If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning." He lied. He refused to let this piece of light burn out when he had the means to be able to save her. "I've thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told."

She was surprised at how open he was being with her.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned closer to her so that she could feel his warm breath. He could smell the scent of damp forest on her. "There's a whole _world_ out there waiting for you," She smiled when he said this "Great cities and art and music…" He looked down at her bracelet again. Then he looked her straight in the eyes and he gaze sent shivers down her spine. "Genuine beauty." He smiled again at her. "And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

He could tell that his speech had won her over. He eyes were brimmed with tears. He was surprised that his speech had moved her that much.

"I don't want to die." Caroline did not want to give him the satisfaction of telling him that she wanted to live by saying a simple ' _yes_ '. Klaus smiled and as he did so he pulled up his sleeve and lifted Caroline's head from the pillow. Her blonde hair soft in his rough hands. He held her close to him.

Her head was nuzzled into his chest. She felt safe.

"There you go, sweetheart." His voice was soft and gentle. His head was perched on top of hers. She could feel his breath moving her hair. "Have it."

She let the veins grow under her now red eyes. She broke through his soft skin tissue and sucked. His blood was sweeter than she had expected. Almost close to human blood. She enjoyed it. Klaus could not deny that he was enjoying it to. Not many people had drank from him so personally like this and had lived to tell the tale.

"Happy birthday, Caroline."

She kept drinking for a little while longer. But then she let go. Klaus lifter her gently and laid her softly on her pillow. She was already feeling better. She saw the neat bite marks she had made on Klaus fade away as his skin healed. He got up and started towards the door.

"Thank you." Caroline said quietly. Klaus had his back turned to her so she did not see his smile or the dimples showing in his cheeks. This was a smile that not many people could make happen.

"Anything for you, Have a good night, Caroline." Then he walked out of the room and down the hallway. Not until Caroline heard him say goodbye to her mother and shut the door did she grab her teddy bear and go to sleep. It had been a long day and sleep was well deserved.

The next morning she woke up early because she had forgotten to close the curtains due to her ordeal. She lay there for a while contemplating whether it was worth getting up and closing them? She sat up and stretched out her arms, she sighed deeply. She felt where the bite had been. It was completely healed.

Then all of what happened came flooding back to her. Tyler biting her, the hallucinations and Klaus coming to save her. How he had given her a speech of why life was worth living. About how he had confided in her about his past. She closed her own eyes and saw his dark blue eyes that drew her in even when she fought against it. She wiped this thought from her mind.

She looked about her room. It was as she remembered it except on her bedside table there was a black box with a white velvet bow tied neatly around it. She had never received something so formal. So perfectly wrapped. She reached over and grabbed it.

There was a card attached to it with two words written on it 'From Klaus'. She looked cautiously at it. Expecting something foul like a vervain plant. Even though she knew that if he had wanted to harm her he had had plenty of opportunities last night.

She held one side of the white bow and slowly pulled. It came off elegantly and smoothly. She tentatively opened the case.

It was a diamond bracelet. With real diamonds! They glittered and sparkled like stars resting on the black cushion they were laid on. She ran he finger over it. She was in awe of it. It was beautiful.

She shut the box and turned it over. There was another note.

 _'_ _The Diamonds shine like the stars in your eyes'_

 **WOW that was a big chapter. About 7000 words! My biggest one by far!**

 **I'm sorry if the kiss scene between Caroline and Tyler was a bit off -It's my first time writing one-**

 **Thank you for your reviews they keep me motivated immensely!**

 **The next chapter will be up about mid next week. Leave a review if you feel inclined.**

 **Thank you and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter Four:Strawberry Champagne Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So this is possibly one of my favourite episodes of The Vampire Diaries. It's the Mikaelson ball *sigh***

 **There's just something about seeing your OTP dance together that makes you fuzzy inside ^-^**

 **Thank you guys again for just taking time out of your day to read this fanfiction! It means a lot to me!**

 **Now let's get started. This chapter is based on 3x14!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries that honour goes to Julie Plec**

It had been five days since Caroline's father had died. She had cried many tears. She had hardly left her room with her mom, Liz, bringing her daily meals and some blood bags, much to Liz's disgust. Every time she had to give Caroline a blood bag she would pass them to her with her arm outstretched, holding the package between her forefinger and thumb.

Caroline had resolutely refused to eat for the couple of days. She spent all her time crying into her pillow. It had been so hard to resist the urge to 'flip the switch'. She would have given anything not to feel the pain that cut so deeply.

Caroline and her father had not been close for years. Not since he had moved out to live with Steven. She didn't think that it would hurt this badly but it felt like a piece of herself had been ripped out.

Caroline had forced herself to get out of bed that morning telling herself that _she was done being weak!_ And _that her time mourning was up. She would not be like Elena and use it to her advantage. She would pretend like nothing happened. She would be the upbeat Caroline that she usually was._

She walked out of her bedroom getting ready to start the day. She went to the kitchen counter where she found a note from her mom. _Gone to work. Oatmeal in the fridge have a great day, honey xx._

 _Typical,_ Caroline thought. It's not like the man that she was married to for 12 years had just died?! A wave of sadness came over her.

"No." Caroline said firmly out loud, as if she was trying to get it into her skull that she would be happy Caroline again. Happy, smiley Caroline. _Yes._ Caroline sighed. She stood still for a second then she walked around her counter and opened up the fridge.

Just as her mother had said, there was oatmeal. She could not scrape the feeling that she was being watched as she took out the oatmeal and started eating it. She was starving. She had not eaten anything and had only drank the blood of a couple of squirrels. She hadn't even killed them so the blood wasn't fresh. Caroline let out another sigh.

Why was life so hard?

She took the oatmeal, grabbed a spoon and sat on the couch. She ate the food ravenously. _Was she pity eating?_ Caroline thought. She had never pity eaten. She shook her head mentally and physically.

She got up and placed the bowl in the sink and started washing it ferociously. Her skin started to get raw with the hot water sinking into it. The bowl was clean but she kept scrubbing it. She was stress cleaning. _Was this what it had come to?_ She stopped but the unfamiliar feeling that she was being watched was still with her.

She heard her phone ring so she walked into the hallway to pick it up, she saw a text from Elena. ' _Want to get a coffee in the MG? Xx'_ honestly … Caroline didn't want to get a coffee. She wanted to crawl into her nice warm bed, close the curtains and just lie there. But today Caroline was going to be active. She started to reply to the text when she was interrupted by a call coming through. It was from a phone number she knew well. She answered it quickly.

"Caroline, it's Tyler. I know, I know, I should have called sooner."

Just hearing his voice made her feel better. It made her feel safe. Her mind immediately drifted to how extraordinarily safe she had felt just a few weeks ago. On her birthday. She remembered the strong arms that had held her close. She remembered clearly the English accent whispering " _Happy birthday, Caroline."_ She shook her head and listened closer. She could not be thinking about _him_ when she was speaking to Tyler.

"I just kind of freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm going to fix myself and come home to you. I love you."

Klaus was stood at the doorway watching Caroline. He could see her blonde hair, how the light reflected off it. He stood there for a second, wanting a glimpse of her blue eyes. He had been watching her from the shadows while she went around her morning routine. He could tell that she thought that she was being watched. She was a smart girl. Not just stunningly beautiful. But intelligent too. He would not allow her to see him. He was holding a large black box with a white velvet ribbon around it. He carefully placed the package on the floor and knocked on the door and with vampire speed he 'whooshed' away.

Caroline turned around. She put her phone on the table and walked towards the door. She couldn't see anyone. She guessed it to would have been kids pulling a prank, some local kids had been putting bags of dog shit on people's porches and setting it on fire, so she walked cautiously towards the door.

She opened it and where she had expected a mess she was surprised to see a black box with a velvet white ribbon wrapped around it. Her whole body flooded with excitement. She looked up knowing that _he_ would be hiding somewhere in the shadows. She did not want to show her pleasure at seeing the gift or the letter on top of it.

She picked up the box and carried it through her house and into her own room. She placed it carefully onto her cream sheets and picked up the envelope. It had two words very carefully written in the most perfect calligraphy she had ever seen.

 _'_ _Caroline Forbes'_

Caroline held the envelope to her for a second and then opened it, taking no notice of the ' _M_ ' wax stamp covering the seal of the envelope. This was the most formal letter she had ever received. When she ripped it open two words jumped out at her at once. _'Mikaelson family'._

' _Please join the  
Mikaelson Family,  
This evening at seven o'clock,  
for dance, cocktails and celebrations.'_

"What the-"

 _Who the hell were the Mikaelson's?_ Caroline was confused to say the least. She the envelope onto the bed and re-read the invitation. Caroline turned over the invitation, not expecting anything but a blank side of paper but instead there was a scribble of writing. She was surprised.

' _Save me a dance, Fondly, Klaus'_

Caroline scoffed at this. But inside there was an unwilling twinge of excitement. This excitement grew only when she was about to open the box.

"Seriously?"

She threw the letter down exasperatedly. But this did not stop her from opening the black box curiously and carefully. She was excited. _What expensive gift had he given her now?_ She asked herself, her excitement growing.

As she opened the box and there was a sky blue dress facing her. There was a jewelled bodice just under where her chest would be. There was white lace which looked soft and enticing. She could not imagine herself in it. Yeah she had worn expensive dresses before, like at Miss Mystic Falls. But that was nothing compared to this dress. She could tell that he had put some thought into it. She felt like she was going to be a princess.

"Woah." She let the words escape her. She did not want to show her liking to this dress but it was extraordinary. She was already thinking about accessories. _Some white gloves, a necklace and that beautiful bracelet that Klaus had given me._

Then she realised what she was doing and she shut the box quickly trying not to think about it. _No._ She said _Even though I would love to be Cinderella I can't. If it was anyone else yes, but this was Klaus Mikaelson for god sake._ Caroline shook herself mentally as she sighed. She was already thinking about what she was going to wear. Because she would not appease to his 'Cinderella fetish'. She was a strong independent vampire.

She went back into the hall but yet she could not get that dress off her mind. She sighed as she took out her phone.

' _Sure, see you soon x'_ She replied to Elena's text message. She gave a heavy sigh.

 _A couple of hours earlier…_

Rebekah had tried to kill the doppelganger? _His_ doppelganger... The one he needed. She would pay. Even if he had to go through all his siblings and mother to get to her.

He could hear his younger brother and sister nattering to each other. This just made his rage worsen. He was storming down the corridor that he had so lovingly decorated. All for them. He had reunited them and this is how they repay him? He pushed open the door and stormed inside.

The scene that met him was one he had not expected. Had never thought he would see. It was his whole family reunited. He saw his sister lounging on the sofa, lazily making snide remarks to his younger brother who was getting his suit fitted. Then there was his older brother, Finn. He had had his hair cut from the long, tangled mop of hair to a short, crisp cut. He was still adjusting to this new time era. Elijah was looking at a pair of shoes. When Klaus walked in he gave a half smile before his eyes settled on Rebekah.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" he shouted at her.

It enraged him further to see her smiling face looking at him. She had been with him so long that his temper tantrums were insignificant to her. He walked up so that he was looming above her, menacingly.

"Here we go." Rebekah smiled sarcastically.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus' voice was low with rage.

"Again with the dagger threats, brother?" sneered Kol. Klaus should have guessed that his insolent little brother would jump in at one point or another. "Don't you have any other tricks?" Klaus turned to face his brother who was lounging lazily on a coffee table.

"Oh, go back to admiring yourself." Klaus turned back to Rebekah who was still grinning.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol said defiantly. Klaus hated being compared to Mikael. He was the one who had killed him and freed them all of their murderous father and this was how they acted towards him? They would be lucky if they did not end up in a coffin by the end of the week.

"No, Kol. But you are in my house." Klaus turned to Kol and walked towards him. Kol did not shrink away but stood up and walked towards Klaus.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol was slightly taller than Klaus and he looked more sophisticated in his newly fitted suit. But Klaus knew from his extended time on this earth with his younger brother that he was very capable of fighting Kol. And winning. Kol and Klaus stared at each other, looks of distaste on both of their faces. They stopped only when a commanding voice came from the doorway.

"Enough! Niklaus, come." His mother was looking at him. What she said was not a request but a command. He was still not completely at ease with his mother, not sure of whether he could trust her. She too had changed her style to suit the current trend, cutting her hair short and wearing an elegant, cream dress.

She turned and walked from the room. Klaus followed her. He heard Kol snigger to Rebekah.

"Uh-oh ickle wickle Nik is in trouble." They both chuckled while Elijah had taken Kol's place and was looking in the mirror.

Klaus followed his mother into a room with a grand piano in, though none of them played.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life." It was not until after he had said it that he had realised how childish it sounded. "What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" Klaus looked at her as she turned around to face him. She looked at him with a face of one trying to explain to a four year old that two plus two equalled four.

"You put daggers in their _hearts_." She emphasised this last word. "You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" Klaus said honestly? Esther looked at him. She sighed.

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal." Klaus looked at his feet for a second, he _had_ been the one to rip out her heart. "I'm here to make sure this family does the same." Klaus looked up at her again.

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me?" This was a question that had been on his mind since her return. Surely she wanted revenge of some sort? On himself or his family. She looked at him, pityingly. Klaus' paranoia had grown since becoming a vampire. Now she saw that. _But he did have a right to be paranoid._ Esther thought. She walked towards him.

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore," She looked at him he head tilted forward slightly. She had the same eyes as he did. "It's a gift." Klaus gave a half smile. Her voice changed to a soft, airy one and her expression was one of curiosity and happiness. "Now, who are you taking to the ball this evening?"

Klaus sighed and smiled but in reality only one face came across his mind. One with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He felt a slight flush come to his cheeks. He _never_ blushed. Esther had never seen him like this. He obviously had a girl on his mind. Was he _embarrassed?_ His smile quickly turned to a grimace.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going."

"Well, I wish you would reconsider." She was interested in this mysterious girl that he was so taken with? "It's going to be a magical evening."

With that Esther strutted from the room. Klaus stood there for a moment and sighed. He knew that his mother would try to push him together with some insignificant floosy if he did not invite anyone, just for pure spite. He used his hybrid speed to zoom out of the room and past his siblings. He grabbed an unsigned invitation and took it with him. He could have sworn that he saw a faint smile on his mother's face as he went past her.

He sped down the corridor until he was sure that he was out of earshot of his siblings. Then he started walking. He was walking towards Rebekah's room. She had a great magnitude of clothes dating back to the dark ages. He was sure that she would not notice one missing garment.

He entered the room. It was very light with an aroma of perfume in the air. He had always disliked the part of his sister that acted… _like a girl_. She was always so feisty but when she was dressed up or was with a male companion she simply kissed their feet. That was why he supposed he would always get rid of them all. They were not worthy of his little sister.

He walked through the room until he came to the walk in wardrobe. He looked at the doors for a moment, this was unfamiliar ground for him in more ways than one. He prepared himself and opened the doors, the sight that greeted him was dazzling. The wardrobe was full of sparkles and colours and different dress styles. There were cocktail dresses from the 20's, great ball gowns from the French courts, styles from every era you could think of. There were revealing dresses that he tried to imagine Caroline in, and with his artists mind it was not too hard. He grinned to himself as he ran a hand over all of the dresses. There was a sheath style, red dress with a slit that finished at the thigh that he liked. He grabbed it and walked out of the wardrobe but he stopped short, there was an in front of him was his sister.

She was sitting on the bed with a nail file.

"Honestly Nik, if you wanted a dress you could have just asked," She said looking at the dress in his hand. "But I don't think that is quite your size … or your colour." She smirked up at him as a look of anger took over his face.

"Nik, why _are_ you rooting through my wardrobe?" The smirk fell off her face and was replaced with one of curiosity.

"It's none of your business, little sister." he scowled.

"Well I guess you will be wanting that _hideous_ dress to give to some poor dear" Klaus was walking across the room when she said this but one hearing her, he stopped.

"Fine. What dress do you think I should give the 'poor dear'?" He tried to make it sound as if he did not care but in all honesty ... he cared. He cared more that he wanted to allow or admit. Rebekah laughed. "Honestly Rebekah." His voice lowed barely more than a whisper. She was taken aback by his humility, she had not seen it before.

"Well that would depend on the 'poor dears' eye colour, hair colour and body shape." She said getting up. She walked towards Nik and took the dress from him and held it in her hands. She stroked it softly with her fingers.

"Her hair is bright blonde," _The sun shines off it although she was a thing of pure light._ Klaus added in his head. "She has curves but she is very slim." He could picture her now. Her hips swaying from side to side. There was a soft purr in his throat but he passed it off as a cough. "And her eyes… what to say about her eyes. They are sky blue and they sparkle like diamonds." He had gone too far. He had said too much. Rebekah smiled gently at her brother, nodded and walked into the wardrobe.

She came out with a black dress with a revealing slit at the front that Klaus could imagine her in. He smirked. Rebekah scoffed at him.

"What." Klaus wiped the smirk from his face immediately.

"It's you." She said walking over to sit next to him. "Nik, I have never seen you get a girl a bracelet let alone a whole dress for her. She must be special." Rebekah smiled at him.

 _She is._ Klaus thought.

"Anyway, what about this delight of a dress. I see that you liked it." She smirked at him.

"No. Black is _not_ her colour." It wasn't, she was an exceptionally bright woman and in black she would just fade into the background. And it may be due to the fact that Klaus would not be wanting anyone else see her like that. He was too focused on Rebekah and the dresses to realise that he was _protective_ of her?

"Oh, so now you know that black isn't her colour? Should we be expecting a big announcement soon?" She smirked and chuckled. Then seeing Klaus' face she walked back into the wardrobe and brought out a selection of garments. None of them were right for Caroline.

"Fine Nik, what _is_ her colour then? It isn't red, it isn't black, it isn't green. What is it then?" She said getting frustrated at how difficult her brother was being. She had her hands on her hips in the middle of a circle of dresses that she had tossed aside after Klaus deemed then not worthy. _This girl better be something extraordinary._

Klaus thought for a second. Going through all the colour choices in his mind that he had learned off by heart.

"Blue." Klaus said looking up at her.

"Finally we have a result." She sighed exasperatedly. But she did not hesitate to go into her wardrobe.

She came out a few minutes later carrying a blue dress. It was stunning, how had he not noticed it? It did not take much to imagine Caroline in it. Not as pleasing an image as some of the other dresses had given him, but he wanted to give her something that she would want to wear. It was stunning. He got up from the bed where he had been sitting and waiting. He practically bounded up to Rebekah, she quickly concealed the look of surprise on her face as he took the garment from her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, sister."

Caroline was walking into the Mystic Grill. She looked at the bar seeing all the day time drinkers. Alaric was, for once, not there. He had been spending a lot of time with Meredith, it was good for him. She saw Elena clutching a cup of coffee talking to Matt who was holding a dish tray. Caroline walked over to Elena and sat on the chair opposite her.

"Okay bye Matt." Elena smiled at him as he walked away from the table.

"Okay so Care we have to talk." Elena looked seriously at her.

"Yeah I need to get something off my chest too." Elena looked confused at Caroline.

"What is it Care?" Elena said curiously, her brows furrowed as she took a sip of her cup of coffee.

"Well I'm sure that your news is bigger than mine..." Elena looked at Caroline.

"Care."

"Fine. Well I was at home this morning just doing my thing when I heard the doorbell ring. I go thinking that it's some prank-"

"Yeah I got a mysterious knock on the door to this morning." Elena interrupted her. Caroline was interested but she went on with her story.

"Well, I open the door and there was this package with an invitation on top of it, so I grab them and take them into my room. Then when I open up the envelope, I find that the 'Mikaelson's' -if that is their real name- have invited me to their ball -a real freaking ball !-."

"That's what happened to me but I didn't get a package… what was inside it?" Elena interrupted again. _Honestly if you want to hear the story just be quiet!_ Caroline thought frustrated.

"Well I was getting to that." Caroline looked at Elena seriously. "And on the back of the invitation a see this scribble, and it reads 'Save me a dance, fondly… Klaus'" Caroline paused for dramatic effect. Elena almost spat out her coffee.

"Klaus?" She spluttered.

"Yes, Klaus. And then in the big box there is this big blue dress. It's absolutely beautiful 'Lena." Caroline said looking down at her coffee. She felt guilty of a terrible crime as she felt Elena's eyes boar into her.

"You know that you can't go Care. Right?" Elena said. Caroline could still feel her gaze on her.

"Yeah I know…" Caroline sighed. _Looks like there will be some pity casserole with my name on it._ Caroline sighed. "What happened with your letter?"

"Well the original witch -Esther- would like to talk to me about something." Caroline was concerned. She did not want her best friend going to talk to an evil psycho witch.

"It's all so weird." Elena sighed. "The originals are throwing a ball, like an actual ball." Her eyes widened as she said the last line.

"It's all some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." Caroline's thoughts drifted back to the blue dress sitting on her bed at home. "And why does the evil witch want an audience with you?" Caroline asked Elena.

"I have no idea." Elena replied earnestly. "There's only one way to find out."

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going."

"I did," Elena replied mischievously. "Which is all more the reason why I need a drama-free bodyguard."

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux," Caroline said exasperatedly. She had just remembered how Elena and Damon had kissed but that Elena still hadn't told her. She was beginning to get angry. "And by that, I mean Stefan."

"I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now." Elena groaned. "Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channelling it all against Klaus, and … Damon…" Elena looked like she was searching for words. "It's just not a good idea." She sighed.

"Why?" Caroline could feel her anger sky rocket. She was still not wanting to tell her? "Cause you two made out?" Elena's eyes widened to look at Caroline. "Bonnie spilled the beans." Elena looked apologetically at her.

"I was gonna tell you." _Sure you were._ Caroline was hurt. Elena shook her head. "It's just after everything that happened with your dad-"

"Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the _second_ it happened. But I don't hear about this from you but from somebody else?" Elena looked down at her coffee in shame.

"I'm sorry." Elena said shaking her head. "It's just I-I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that…" She sighed wistfully. "It just used to be so much easier."

Caroline turned to see the blonde blood-slut strutting over to them. The light was shining off Rebekah's leather jacket.

"It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back." Caroline did not know what this meant? She looked over at Elena wanting her to answer the unspoken question, but Elena was looking at Rebekah loathingly.

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." Elena said icily.

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." Caroline silently agreed. Rebekah walked off out of Caroline vision. Elena looked at Rebekah in disgust. Caroline swivelled round in her seat. Rebekah was talking to Matt. She handed him a letter identical to the one Caroline had received.

"Oh, my god. She's inviting him to the ball? Why is she inviting him?" Caroline turned to Elena but Elena was still looking at Rebekah in surprise her mouth dropping open in shock. Caroline was scared for her friend. He did not want him involved with any of the Mikaelson's.

"Probably to get this reaction from us."

Caroline sighed loudly.

"Well I guess I should get going. I have a take-out pizza with my name on it." Caroline said frustrated and slightly disappointedly. Caroline grabbed her bag and got up and without a second word to Elena she walked out of the Grill and home.

A little while later Caroline had just settled herself on the couch to watch 'The Bachelor' when she heard a text message come through. She grabbed her phone and saw it was from Elena.

' _Talked to D'_ Yeah 'D' for dick. Caroline thought _'and he says you should come to keep Klaus occupied Xx'_

Wow, was she just a distraction? That was exactly what she was. She got up and ran to her room. She quickly ran and jumped into the shower. She felt anxious anticipation start to weigh in. _Could Elena waited any longer to tell her this? Ugh._

She got out of the shower, put on her black robe, and quickly dried and curled her hair as best she could with the time she had. She had the perfect idea of what she was going to do. She started applying her make-up, carefully drawing her eyeliner. After she was content with the way her face looked she started rifling through her wardrobe.

She pulled out a dark blue dress and held it against her. She sighed.

"Ugh." She put the dress back on the hook. _Why did Elena wait until the last minute?_ She let out a great sigh. She turned around and looked at the black box on her bed. She did not want to appease him but it didn't look like she had a choice. _Plus,_ she thought _it was a pretty dress..._

Caroline walked over to it and opened the box. The diamonds embossed on it glittered more than ever. She smiled to herself. Caroline picked it up. It was silky and cool, the material moved like water in her hands. She took off her robe and slipped on the dress. It fitted her perfectly. She was surprised. _How did he know my size?_ Caroline thought. She felt her skin crawl and pushed this thought to the back of her head.

She turned to look in the mirror. The dress wrapped around her perfectly. Every curve was flattered, the colour of the dress matched her eyes perfectly making her look even more beautiful. She walked to her mirror and pinned her hair up in an elegant bun.

Caroline heard the doorbell ring from down the hallway. _Who the hell…?_ Caroline had not invited anyone and wasn't expecting to be picked up. She checked herself in the mirror. Like a child she imagined herself a princess ready to go to a ball with her Prince Charming, she shook her head gently to bring herself back to reality… Klaus was no Prince Charming.

She walked down her hallway and saw the silhouette of Matt. She let out a sigh of relief. She opened the door and saw Matt looking down.

"Okay so, Elena told me to come and… _Woah._ " The look on Matts face was comical. Caroline looked at him and laughed.

"Your face!" She said giggling.

"What about it." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's just how you looked, your face was super funny." Caroline wiped a tear from her eye. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Well what I was saying was that Elena sent me over here to pick you up." He said scowling. Caroline could see his old blue truck behind him. It looked like there were other people in there.

"Who-" Caroline started saying but then Matt interrupted her.

"The jocks. Rebekah invited them." He sighed but he quickly plastered a smile on his face. "Well anyway, Miss Forbes. Would you allow me to escort you to the carriage?" He smiled.

"Of course, Master Donovan." Caroline giggled as he held out his arm to her and she took it. As they walked up the path she heard cat calls and wolf whistles from the car. She scowled.

"Did they _have_ to ride with you?" Caroline asked Matt. Matt nodded. She sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

 **Yeah I know that I'm mean leaving it on a cliff hanger. The next part of this will be up soon.**

 **I would love to thank all of you for the favourites, the follows and the reviews! They motivate me every day!**

 **Thank you and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter Five:Strawberry Champagne Part 2

**Hey guys! This is part two of the Chapter 'Strawberry Champagne' I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD = (**

The whole ride in Matt's truck the douche bag football players were hitting on her. Caroline ignored them and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky and the stars glittered around it. Caroline sighed. They came to an enormous iron gate with the letter 'M' in the middle of it. The gates opened automatically and they drove through. Caroline could hear the gravel crunching under the car. The nervous excitement was growing.

 _No._ Caroline thought. _You are not allowed to feel like this about… him. He has terrorised Mystic Falls and has tried to kill me, using my boyfriend Tyler._ Caroline sighed. If she were true to herself, she did not want to be cold toward the immortal hybrid but she had to be. She remembered the reason that Tyler was not coming to this ball with her right now.

Matt stopped the car and as Caroline stepped out she looked up at a magnificent house with grand sweeping stone steps leading up to it. Her mouth gaped open and it was a few seconds before she remembered why she was here. To be the distraction. She quickly composed herself. One of the jocks tried to put an arm around her but she smacked it away.

"Hey!" The jock said. "Bitch…" He muttered under his breath.

"Douche, to you too." She said as she walked up the stairs.

When she got close to the house the doors swung open. She found that she didn't have to be invited in. She stepped over the threshold and took in the room in front of her with its huge but elegant chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and a carved staircase that was smooth to touch and curled around the pillars and walls like a snake.

There were only a couple of people milling around the entrance hall so Caroline decided to find where everyone else was. She walked to her right through a grand archway, following the sound of drunk partygoers.

When she walked into the room it was full of people mingling. Most of them with a glass of champagne in their hands. Caroline searched through the faces desperately trying to find someone that she knew. Her eyes settled on a face with blue eyes, high cheekbones, a sculptured jawbone with stubble and golden brown hair. The Original was talking with a woman who was obviously flirting with him, ferociously. He smiled at her. Caroline felt a stab of jealousy and stood still, fiddling with her gloves but then the blue eyes looked at her and she could see a hungry look of desire.

Klaus turned his head and saw Caroline. He was in awe of how beautiful she was. She looked ravishing. How the dress perfectly hugged every single curve she had. How her hair, in an elegant bun, framed her delicate features and how the light simply radiated of her. He forgot about the brunette in front of him at once.

Caroline walked towards Klaus and that slut who was throwing herself at him but then remembered that she was meant to be shunning him. Klaus left the table at once and walked directly in front of her blocking her path. His eyes were still looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat that he would just love to devour.

Caroline felt a rush of anger towards him but as he came closer her nerves kicked in and the anger waned. She tried to hold onto the anger for as long as possible, for she would need it to defend herself against his charms. Caroline was pleased to see that the woman he had been talking to previously was looking at her with envy and loathing as she walked off, stumbling as she did so.

Klaus stood in front of her. She could smell him even above the mix of alcohol and perfume all around them. He was looking at her as if she were the only girl in the world. Which, she felt, at that moment she was.

"Good evening." He said smiling at her. Caroline started to smile back but then remembered what she was meant to be doing so stopped herself.

"I need a drink." Caroline walked past him brushing her shoulder against his strong, muscular one. She could tell that she had wounded him slightly. But like all vampires (especially Klaus) wounds heal quickly.

 _If it's a game you want, love,_ Klaus thought to himself as he watched her go. He had heard her heartrate pick up when she had walked towards him which satisfied him immensely. _It's a game you've got._

As Caroline went to find the main ballroom she walked past the entrance hall and saw Elena arriving, stunning the room as she always did. Suddenly both Stefan and Damon appeared on either side of her. She linked her arms with theirs. Caroline could not help but feel a twinge jealously. She composed herself and carried on walking past the entrance hall now going through the door to the left.

She walked through another tall archway and came to another high ceilinged room. This time Caroline did not stop to admire the architecture but walked straight towards the bar. Not noticing that she had hit someone on the way. She ignored the expletive the man had said to her. She was almost at the bar before she felt a crushing hand on her wrist.

"What the hell? Cut it out!" Caroline turned around ready to smack someone when she saw the youngest Original brother. The hand had not loosened. He was looking at her his dark eyes glittering in the light.

"I think you should say sorry." Kol said looking annoyed.

He had too much pride just to let this slip. Caroline said nothing but just looked at him defiantly. She refused to flinch but she felt his grasp tighten.

"I can't think what my brother sees in you." He said his head angled slightly to the right, a look of curiosity on his face. He grabbed tighter still. She heard herself gasp in pain.

Then Caroline's carefully curled tendrils whirled around her head as a slight gust of wind came. She immediately felt a presence behind her. A presence that made her shiver all over. She could feel his body so close to hers.

"Kol." Klaus said. He was trying to contain his anger at his younger sibling. _How dare he? How dare he hurt her?_ Kol let go, reluctantly smirking at Caroline as he did so.

"Good-bye Miss Forbes. I believe that is my brother's way of telling me to leave." And with that Kol walked off. Caroline let out a sigh. She turned around and saw Klaus looking stony faced. He quickly recovered his smile when he saw Caroline looking.

"I must go now. My mother will be wanting to make a speech before the start of the dance." He smiled again and walked off, but before he did he heard her mutter something under her breath, something his vampire hearing heard clearly. "I didn't need you help…" Caroline muttered hopelessly under her breath. Klaus smirked as he walked to the entrance hall. He walked up the staircase to see his family standing at the top of it ready to take their places on the marble staircase.

Caroline looked wistfully at the bar. She started towards it again, she could smell the strong, expensive alcohol. But as she drew close she heard the voice of Elijah calling the guests away.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please."

She could just ignore it and get herself a well-earned glass of champagne but she realised everyone had started to walk towards the main entrance hall. Including the bar tender. Caroline sighed and let herself be whisked away by the crowd.

She stood facing the grand staircase like everyone else. She continued looking around, trying to find a familiar face. She was trying to avoid looking to the top of the staircase. More specifically, she avoided looking at Klaus. But everyone else was looking and she knew that he would find her face in the crowed easier if she looked away. As she went with the wave of people she finally grabbed a glass of fizzing champagne from a passing waiter.

She turned to look at all five of the Mikaelson's. At the top was Kol, wearing a black tux with a black waistcoat and bow tie. Next a couple of stairs down was Klaus. He was wearing a black Tux as well but with a white shirt and white bowtie. He was dressed slightly differently from his brothers, Caroline noticed. Rebekah was next and she looked like a perfect little blood-slut in her beautiful green dress. Her hair was pulled back behind her hears. Each member of the family was holding a glass of champagne.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us" Elijah announced. Caroline looked up the staircase and saw Klaus watching someone, she followed his gaze. He was watching a woman with blonde hair who had started making her descent down the staircase towards the siblings. There was a striking resemblance between her and her children. She was wearing a black dress with a black broach at the side of it.

"You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah said looking from his mother to the crowd.

Caroline was determined to look at anyone but Klaus, although she could feel his gaze penetrating every inch of her skin. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks. She chanced a glance at his and when she did he was smirking at her.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner and then join us in the ballroom."

There was a sudden surge forward, Caroline was trying not to be swept along with the crowd when she realised that she was looking for a familiar dark, blonde head. She banged into one of the douchey jocks. But now they were worse. He was drunk.

The jock grabbed her hand and started pulling her. His grip was iron tight. Even her vampire strength could not get out of it.

"Hey get off!" Caroline flashed an angry look at him. She looked down at their hands. She was trying to pull them apart as he was dragging her outside. Even though she knew she was a vampire she still felt threatened. Then as she looked up helplessly she saw _his_ dark sea blue eyes.

"Now, mate that is no way to treat a lady is it?" Klaus looked at the boy. He was trying not to make a scene. Klaus looked into the boys eyes, his pupils dilated. "Go home and never lay a finger on her again." The boy's face went from annoyed to dazed. He quickly let go of Caroline and made his way out of the grand entrance.

"I do believe that you owe me a dance, love?" Klaus said smirking. She could hardly refuse. He held out his arm and she took it.

"I had it under control." Caroline said as she walked stony faced forward. She could hear her heart racing. And so could Klaus.

"Of course you did, love." Klaus' smirk widened.

As they entered the dance hall everyone was in position. Caroline tried to drag herself next to Matt but Klaus held her resolutely. She was momentarily annoyed at this until she realised that she would be switching partners with Matt. The music started slowly. She could feel his eyes x-raying her as they moved. They did not waver from her once. Even when the dance had begun. She spared a look at him and gave small smile.

Klaus studied her features. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her button nose. And her perfect mouth. Only inches away. The temptation nearly took over him. He could sketch her as many times as he wanted but that was nothing compared touching the real, physical girl.

He spun her around. She looked at him in the eyes. She would not look at his beautifully carved cheekbones, or his luscious lips. She would only look in his eyes. She held his gaze. Klaus was slightly taken aback by this baby vampire holding his iron gaze. No one but his siblings had been able to do that. It was a welcome surprise.

They turned around. Caroline could see out of the corner of her eye Elena watching her sceptically. Caroline ignored her. It was as if the world faded away. It was just her and Klaus. He looked at her as if he would like nothing more than to cherish her, always. His eyes did not waver from her sky blue ones. He stared so deeply into them that he could see the flecks of dark blue in her eyes. _There had to be some sort of metaphor there._

Caroline saw Matt and Rebekah dancing out of the corner of her eye and she fixed her gaze on them. She was concerned for her friend. She did not want him getting involved with these people. Then again, maybe she should take her own advice?

"I'm glad you came." Klaus said. He sounded sincere. His eyes still did not waver from hers yet she was still not looking at him, Caroline felt a heat threaten to overcome her cheeks again but she would not give him satisfaction. She was so conscious of how he was looking at her and how it felt when his hand held the arch of her back, keeping her body close against his. It was not a forceful hold but a hold all the same.

"Well, it was either champagne and caviar or sympathy casseroles." Caroline said trying to wound him. But he just chuckled. _She was making the game a lot harder than he had anticipated_.

"I heard about your father." Klaus sounded genuine.

"Don't. Seriously." Caroline flicked her gaze back to his and she shook her head getting the point across. She could feel a wave of sadness getting ready to crash on the first evening she had enjoyed in far too long.

"Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how _ravishing_ you look in that dress." His gaze went from her face down to look at the dress. But he quickly flitted his eyes back to hers.

"I didn't really have time to shop." Caroline said coldly. This was true, Elena had told her that she would be attending with barely enough time to get ready let alone buy something new.

"And the bracelet I gave you," Klaus smiled. He knew that she was just trying to hide her true feelings. He knew that they would eventually show. And he would be there. For however long it takes. "What's your excuse for wearing that?" She looked at him but dismissed the question.

"You know, you're quite the dancer." He had not looked at anyone else since they had started to dance, he made her feel so special. No one had ever done that to her before. With Matt he would always be so awkward and look around for help. Her personality always made his seem tiny. And with Tyler, well his eye often went from girl to girl.

"Well, I've had training." Caroline said in a slightly pompous voice. "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know." He smiled at her. Usually this would have creeped the hell out of her but there was something about him. Whether it was that he was an Original and an immortal hybrid who was reaching out to her, or something else, who knew?

He twirled her around and she landed in Matts arms. She immediately noticed the difference.. It had felt good being in someone's trained arms whereas Matt was not trained in anyway. He had two left feet.

"What are you doing? Why are you here with the she devil?" Caroline said annoyed as she nodded her head towards Rebekah. It was only after she had said this that she thought about how hypocritical it sounded. She could see Klaus dancing with his sister. His eyes still locked on her.

"So that is the girl who is _so_ important then?" Rebekah asked indignantly. "If I had known it was Caroline at the time I would have refused you the dress." Klaus was still watching Caroline. He was content to see that her eyes darted from Matt to him frequently. He smirked.

"That is why, dear sister I did not tell you who it was." Klaus said. They danced in silence. Rebekah was obviously not a happy vampire.

"She flirting with him." Rebekah said. Klaus knew perfectly well that she was not but he could not help the twinge of jealousy he got seeing her smile at him.

"What was I supposed to say, no?" Matt looked at her indignantly. "And why the hell are you here with Klaus?" It made Caroline happy to know that she still cared.

"Don't even get me started." Caroline scoffed. She had known that this question was coming so she had an answer in her head ready.

Caroline and Matt danced in silence. Him frequently stepping on her feet. She sighed. She longed for those strong arms holding her again. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Elena was leaving.

She smiled at Matt and he smiled back at her. It was nice. It was normal.

After the dance she walked back to the bar determined to get her drink. Klaus watched her from the banister as she sat down. How he wished that he was there with her. At his position he could see some of the disrespectful boy's friends swaggering over to the bar. Caroline had not yet seen them. He was about to go and compel them away from her but then he thought he would quietly observe her.

He was not disappointed as Caroline made an excuse to get some air and walked outside. He followed her along the banister until he got to the stairs. She had grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders before walking outside.

Klaus walked down the stairs and waited a second before strutting curtly out behind her.

Caroline had wanted to get away from the drunks and the stench of the alcohol they were consuming. It was so nice to get some fresh air. It was a cold night so watched as her breath rose in front of her, then she noticed the horse drawn carriage. _People actually turned up in this?_ She looked at the horse as it snorted. It was so peaceful and quiet. She could hear the faint sound of people inside chatting and the sound of music.

She heard footsteps from behind her. There was a part of her that know who it was. She was definitely not turning around to see his neatly combed hair and his blue eyes.

"You like horses?" His English accent just seemed to make everything better. Caroline turned to face him.

"I'm not talking to you," Should she ask the question that had been haunting her all night or just avoid it all together. "Until you tell me why you invited me here."

She pursed her lips, to her this seemed like a good thing to do, when there were guys she had wanted to go away she would always did it and they would leave. But Klaus was not one of those ' _other guys_ ' and she was not completely sure that she wanted him to go away. As it happened this had the opposite effect on him. It drew him closer to her. No one had been able to resist his charms so well. Caroline continued to look at the horses. At least the question was out in the open.

"I fancy you." He said honestly. But this was all a game. It's not as though he really had feelings for the girl. _Right?_ Carline looked at him in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not this.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He persisted.

"Yes." Caroline said bluntly.

"Why? You're beautiful. Y-you're strong." His voice stuttered slightly. Was it possible that he was nervous talking to this baby vampire? _No, surely not._ "You're full of light. I enjoy you." Klaus looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. She turned to look at him in the eye.

"Well ….. I'm spoken for. By Tyler." Caroline said with a glare.

"I thought you two ended things." Klaus said, even if she still with Tyler he was sure he would have her.

"Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him." Caroline's voice quicken with anger. Klaus was un-perturbed.

"So you aren't spoken for." It was not a question but a statement. Caroline glowered at him. He smiled and licked his lips. They both turned to look at the horses.

"You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal." He smirked for a second. "My father hunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favourite horse. He-he severed its neck with a sword as a warning." They looked at each other. There was compassion in her eyes. He had just been so personal with her. She wanted to be compassionate in return.

"Did you ever consider sitting down with your father, and talking it out?" Caroline asked.

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex that yours." He had realised that he had saddened her by dismissing her father and his death. She swept this one criticism under the rug. Caroline nodded

"Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets." He turned to look at her. He was drawn in by her light, her bubbly personality, the compassion she appeared to be feeling for this heartless, broken vampire. Because he was broken. Broken beyond repair, he thought.

"And in answer to your question, yes, I like horses, but I also like people, and they actually like me, so I'll be inside." She backed away still facing him then turned. He looked after her. _This was going to be a fun game._

Caroline walked up the stone steps at the front of the house but did not re-join the party. Instead she walked up the marble staircase. She decided to explore the house. There were many rooms. There was a room with a grand piano in it another with a built in cinema. Caroline saw a seat and slumped down on it. She kicked off her shoes and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a sip from her glass of wine. She felt a breeze. She did not open her eyes for she knew that her heart rate would increase immeasurably if she did. And she did not want to go through any more stress tonight.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked bluntly as she took another sip of her wine.

"I just want the pleasure of your company, love." Caroline opened her eyes and he looked deep into them. She sighed and sat up in a bit more lady like position.

"Uh… So what do you want to talk about?" She shrugged. He smiled.

"I want to know about your past. I want to know who you were before you were a vampire." She looked at him in disbelief. The oldest, most deadly vampire in the world was asking her about who she was before she turned.

"Seriously?" Caroline scoffed.

"When am I not, love?" He said smirking. Caroline sighed.

"There's not much I can say. Even as a child I was a control freak, I was the one that almost everyone groaned at when they were put in a group with me. This didn't bother me at the time but then when I got older it did. The only girls who could really stand me were Elena and Bonnie. But I was still a nuisance. I still am sometimes." She sighed and took a breath. Klaus looked curious so she continued. "I was always second best to Elena and Bonnie. Elena had the boys begging at her feet. I was Matt's second choice. He had always wanted to be with Elena. And honestly I think that he was glad that I became a vampire so that he wouldn't have to make up some stupid break up scenario. I mean who would want a vampire as a girlfriend, wow there has got to be a sitcom name in there somewhere." She laughed to herself but she saw that Klaus was smiling so much his dimples showed.

"You wouldn't be my second choice. I like, you the way you are. I think, you wouldn't go back to what you were before. I think, you enjoy being invincible, un-killable. You think that you have grown for the better." She looked at him curiously. Could Originals mind read? Caroline sighed.

"And where friends are concerned. Before all this crap about Vampires, werewolf's, witches," She paused. "Hybrids." She looked at him. "Bonnie was always the best in that department. Without them I would have never have got involved with all this. I could still be a control freak. I guess I am kind of grateful in a way for Katherine." Caroline said. She was rambling.

"What about Katerina?" Klaus said it so abruptly that Caroline quickly looked at him. His tone was one that it was obvious he was trying to conceal his anger.

"I had vampire blood in my system because of a car accident and Katherine came - I thought she was Elena at the time- and said to me to ' _give the Salvatore's a message from Katherine. Game on'_ then she suffocated me. I don't know if she knew that I had blood in my system but anyway. Without that blood there may not be any Caroline Forbes for you to be sitting next to. It would probably be Bonnie, or Elena." Caroline looked anywhere but at him.

"No, Caroline. I would hear about you from somewhere and I would have said to myself ' _I wish that I would have known someone like that.'_ " She smiled at him. He felt warmth rise inside him. He could not remember when he had last felt that. "Why don't we go down stairs? I think my mother will be making a speech." He stood up and held out his hand. Caroline smiled and took it. He picked up a glass of wine from the floor, long forgotten. They reached the bottom of the stair case just in time for the speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, waiters are coming round with champagne" Esther began, Klaus grabbed two glasses and held one out to Caroline. She took one, their fingers brushing for a second, even though she was wearing gloves she could not deny the feeling of electricity it created. He smiled at her.

"I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." She raised her glass and the guests all did the same.

As everyone started to leave Klaus grabbed her hand and led her to a room. It was about two floors above where the party had taken place. You could hear the faint sound of talking down stairs. His hands were behind his back as they walked into a stunning room full of magnificent paintings. _Obviously a collector._ Caroline was wondering if he wanted to show her these paintings or was there a secret room behind one of them, she wouldn't put it past the Mikaelson's.

"So what did you want to show me?" He kept walking and Caroline walked like a puppy behind him. But never too close. He stopped and so did Caroline. He was I front of a magnificent painting of lilies on a lake.

"One of my passions."

"Oh. Impressive." Caroline realised that she was saying something positive to him so she immediately stopped. "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain?" Caroline thought he would be angry at her, he did not yell at her or get angry but smiled and chuckled. He was infuriating.

"Yeah, well, that's their mistake." Caroline could not hold in a small laugh. She looked down at her bracelet. She just wanted to go home and sleep. All the adrenaline had gone from her system and she felt she needed some sleep.

"What about these?" She held out her arm. "Where'd you steal this from?" She could tell that he was trying to conceal his annoyance at her, he was doing it well but just not well enough.

"Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." The picture of a redheaded woman came to his mind. She was beautiful, he thought back … that was beauty but this… this was _perfection_.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. She should have been flattered by all these compliments but she was just tired. She turned to the table and looked at the sketches. They were amazing. She picked one up and looked at it. Then it dawned on her. She looked at all the other sketches.

"Wait a second. Did- did you do these?" Caroline looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Um… actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice." Caroline's mouth opened slightly in shock and pleasant surprise. Everything her friends had told her was wrong, it must be. He could not have done the things they have told her that he's done. She looked at the art again, he was being modest. They were fantastic.

Caroline thought that he seemed just like a small puppy looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Have you been?"

"I've never really been anywhere." Caroline sighed.

"I'll take you." Klaus said earnestly. She turned to look at him. He was smiling. Caroline let out a small sigh. He was joking obviously. "Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?" He said with the largest smile that she had seen yet. She laughed not caring and forgetting for a second who she was with.

"Oh, wow." She said giggling. Klaus felt content inside, warm and happy. They both laughed. "Must be really nice to just ' _snap'_ your fingers and get whatever you want." Caroline looked at him and his smile faded slightly. He looked like he was about to explain. "Is that why you collect Hybrids? A little servant army to take you places, and bring you things?" His smiled had faded completely. She wanted to apologise but she knew that she would never hear the end of it from her friends. And then she thought of Tyler.

"You're making assumptions." His smile had completely gone.

"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him."

 _I need him because he has you and as long as he has you I can make him go wherever I want so that I will get to make you change your perspective on life, on me._ Klaus said in his head. He could feel his anger bubbling to the surface, like a boiling pan almost bubbling over.

"Give him his life back."

"You know," He licked his lips. "This has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"I get it." She did not move, she was just as stubborn as he was. "Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them, or you try to buy them off," She took of the bracelet and threw it away. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." Caroline started walking away. But then there was a breeze of wind and she bumped into his chest. He smelt like forest after a rain storm.

"I would try and keep me on your good side, love" Klaus' rage was starting to overcome him. "I could compel everyone in this town to forget you." Caroline was not intimidated.

"You wouldn't dare. I have been the only one that you have reached out to in this town and you wouldn't want to throw that away, would you?" Caroline walked past him, she knew that she would not be able to leave if he did not permit it.

Caroline continued walking until she heard him talk. She could tell by his tone of voice that he had a smirk on his face.

"What do we have then, Caroline?" She stopped for a second, trying to think of an insult but she just kept walking forwards. That was a good answer to his question. He felt all his rage fall away from him. _I will have you yet, Caroline Forbes."_

When Caroline got home she went straight to her phone. She looked through her contacts and found a familiar number.

"Hey Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but…" She looked at the photo of her, Bonnie and Elena and remembered the conversation her and Klaus had earlier ' _You would be my first choice.'_ "I miss you…" And I really wish you were here."

Caroline looked in the mirror and shook her head. She shut her eyes and hung up. When she opened them again she saw a black box with white velvet bow around it. She saw it and scoffed, but this did not stop her from getting up quickly to grab it.

"Seriously." Caroline said out loud. She took off the bow not carefully anymore. _It was probably him giving me my bracelet back… yeah._ Caroline reassured herself. "Just give up already." She said aloud because she knew that he would be lurking in the shadows somewhere, listening. But it was opposite that she was actually thinking. No one had ever complemented her so genuinely or just wanted her company. She liked it.

She opened it and a scroll came out. She was curious to see if the bracelet was wrapped inside it. As she opened it a face looked back at her. Her own. She was there with a horse. She was stunned. It was her but not as she usually looked. Was this what he thought she looked like? The shading was perfect. She was standing next to a horse in the picture. She almost missed the small inscription at the bottom of the page.

' _Thank you for your honesty, Klaus'_

 **This was a pleasure writing, it really was.**

 **Have you guys seen the first episode of TO and TVD? But oh my god Joseph Morgan with curly hair is just goals, I can't even. I haven't watch the first ep of TVD yet so I have just shut down all my social medias xD**

 **I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! It gives me more motivation every day! I would especially like to thank:**

 **Guest review (Thank you so much!), Guest review (Thank you! I knew that they were meant to be together from the scene when he saved her, I still watch TVD and TO but I have to smile through the pain of** ** _Steroline_** **and especially** ** _Klammie_** ***shiver*, Thank you again!)**

 **Thank you! Leave a review if you feel inclined, Thank you and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter Six: One Drink To Much

**Hey guys!**

 **So this is going to be a kinda short chapter because I have been busy with school and other things, I hope that you all understand! Now this chapter is based off of 3x15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD sadly ;~;**

 **oooOOOooo**

Damon had dropped around Caroline house early, in typical Damon fashion. Caroline had just got into clean clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly grabbed her towel and hung it around her shoulders to (prevent her wet hair dampening her clothes).

"I'll be there in a sec!" Caroline yelled as she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror. One good thing about being dead is that you don't get pimples, not any more at least. Caroline shuddered as she remembered herself a couple of years ago.

Caroline walked into the hallway just as the door swung open and in strode Damon, he gave off an aura of arrogance that she once found alluring but now was repulsed by.

"Well, good morning to you to." Caroline said in a sardonic voice as Damon swaggered past her and sat on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table. He picked up a picture of Caroline as a young child.

"Awh, precious." Damon said in the same sardonic tone as Caroline.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline said rolling her eyes as she sat down in an old comfy arm chair that sagged under her weight. He put down the picture and looked at her. He was not smirking now, or looking remotely in a good mood.

"Well, Goldie Locks, what I want is for _you_ to prance your way up to the big bad hybrid and get him away from his brother." He said this while moving his middle finger and index finger in a motion one may use to picture walking.

"And _why_ would I do that?" Caroline asked. _After all her had done to her -used her as a human blood bank for god sake- he came knocking on her door asking for help. She was god damn going to ask why..._

"Ah. Well blondie, the vampire who has nothing going for her but that you have the original hybrid wrapped around your little finger, gets to know about it, when we permit you." He gave his most sarcastic smirk and got up. Caroline looked at him. _Was he serious?_

"You can't be serious? Even for your standards, you just can't be?" Caroline looked at him annoyed. He had his back turned to her. He was walking out of the room.

"I will text you the location when we know." He had reached the door but stopped. "Show some skin while you're at it, he will be more likely to go if you have him hot and heavy." And with that he left Caroline annoyed and nervous for what would be probably the biggest acting job of her life.

She walked back into her room already practising the non-existent script in her head.

 **oooOOOooo**

Klaus sat on the leather couch with an artist's sketch pad and pencil in his hand. Kol was nattering to himself, more than to anyone else, about how Rebekah had not come home last night. Elijah was looking over something on the table when they heard the door open. Klaus looked up from his drawing for a second then looked down again. He was just shading her golden blonde hair, though you could not see it since he was using a simple graphite pencil.

"There's our girl" Kol said as Rebekah walked through the door. She was still in last night's clothes and her hair was messy. She obviously had had a … _unrestful_ night sleep. She was holding her heels in one hand. She looked utterly exhausted. Klaus felt sorry for her, especially since he knew that his brother had an anatomy of snide comments prepared. Klaus looked up wanting to spectate the display.

Rebekah was trying to get past Kol but he annoyingly kept blocking her way. Klaus remembered about last night, how he had done the same to Caroline. His gaze flitted back to his drawing and back up again.

"Get out of my way, Kol." She said slowly pronunciating every syllable just to get her point across. He voice was laced with anger. It did not stop Kol from poking at her more.

"Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?" Kol beamed at her displeasure.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah looked up as she heard Klaus let out a small laugh. "Don't start, Nik." She pushed past Kol whacking him in his stomach and walked towards Klaus. He was used to her tantrums so he did not back down, he found them amusing.

"I didn't say anything." He said smirking. She looked at him dangerously.

"I'm bored." Kol sighed and sat down again. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Kol looked over at Klaus and smiled raising his eyebrows happily. Klaus returned to his drawing. "I need entertainment." Klaus looked up again.

"What are you waiting for? Go on. Have it." He remembered, pleasantly, the feeling of the baby vampire drinking his blood, glorying in it. He felt the muscles in his wrist twitch at the thought. He smirked.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik." Kol's voice showed indignation his brother not complying. "It's the least you could do." Kol said looking down feigning sadness, trying to guilt him into it. "After sticking a dagger in my heart." Klaus looked into his brothers brown eyes and felt a smile come onto his face. He was in much too higher spirits to refuse.

"Ok. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night," He placed the picture on the desk next to him and got up. "What with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." He and Kol started walking to the door.

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah said coldly.

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol said was he walked out. Klaus heard a faint thud as Rebekah's shoe hit the wall behind Kol. Kol laughed and ran to catch up with Klaus.

 **oooOOOooo**

Caroline had been prepping all day for the performance. At least, that's what she saw it as. Just a performance. Caroline had the clothes on and Damon had texted her ten minutes ago.

 _'_ _Mystic Grill.'_

Carolines heart was pumping. Before she went in and thought about what Damon had said ' _Show some skin'._ Caroline shivered. _It's all so demeaning._ Caroline thought. But there was a small part of her who wanted to see him like that. Caroline looked down and adjusted her cleavage and walked inside making sure she swung her hips.

 **oooOOOooo**

Klaus was laughing with his brother. It had been a long time, nearly three-hundred years, too long. He took a sip of whisky and realised he had forgotten how good it felt to have his youngest brother back.

Klaus put the bottle down and looked around the bar, but all he saw was Caroline. Beautiful, extraordinary, Caroline.

He was looking up and down her figure hungrily. He was trying to drag his eyes away from the skin that she was showing. If he had been in a more... Sober state he would have probably known that it was a distraction. But he was not sober. Far from it. He flicked out of his trance when he heard his insolent little brother say "I remember her room last night. She looks a _tasty_ little thing."

Ah. This what why he had kept him daggered.

Caroline was swinging her hips and was determinedly refusing to look at them. She was coming closer. Klaus stamped a foot on Kol's. He knew that Kol was just trying to infuriate him. It would not normally have worked, but this was Caroline.

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus strained. He could not drag his eyes away from her. She was quite close now. Here was his chance.

"Caroline." He said smiling. Kol was perplexed at how his brother was acting with this baby vampire.

"Oh. It's you." Caroline said stopping putting a hand on her hips seductively. Kol was straight faced but looking at her curiously. While Klaus had picked up his glass of whiskey again and persisted admiring her.

"Join us for a drink?" Kol held up his glass at this. Caroline looked them up and down for a second in mock indecision.

"Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Then she gave a small sarcastic smile and turned around and walked out. She was hoping that she knew Klaus better than he thought. She had thought, as she sat in her room making a game plan, that she would go in seduce him (which was fine by her) and then he would follow her. That was what she hoped at least.

When her back was turned Klaus gave a wide smile, just because he had seen her. Her light blonde hair and her perfectly curved lips, how soft they must be.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus said. Kol smirked and because she was still just inside her vampire hearing range, Caroline heard and smiled to herself. No one had ever talked about her like that. She could not imagine anyone talking about her like that.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol said smirking. Klaus took a deep swig of his whiskey and slammed it down on the counter.

"I'll take that as a challenge." And with that he stood up and walked meaningfully out of the bar. Caroline had already crossed the street.

He was walking so quickly it was almost a jog. A car nearly ran over him. Caroline heard the horn honk and she knew that it had worked. She swayed her hips even more.

"Caroline!" Klaus called. She turned around slowing and exasperatedly.

"Are you serious? Take a hint." She turned around again knowing that he would not simply give up. Giving up was not a setting that Klaus worked on.

"Don't be angry, love." Her fast walk turned into a meander. "We had a little spat. I'm over it already." His voice was light and Caroline knew that if she turned around she would be greeted with his smile, she knew that she would melt at the sight of his dark blue eyes looking at her. Not wandering to other girls. Staying on her.

"Ah, well, I'm not." Caroline smiled knowing that he would give a charming, but witty retort. And she was not disappointed.

"Well, how can I acquit myself?"

Caroline sighed. The majority of the sigh was just letting out the nerves that were in her stomach that she was trying to ignore. That she would carry on ignoring. She turned to face him. He was smiling. He was not like any of the other guys who she had not wanted –but she secretly did want- he would not give up so easily. _Well, he isn't like any other guy._

"You and your expensive jewellery and your romantic drawings can leave me alone." She said meaningfully. It was not true. She knew that she would be disappointed if he simply forgot about her and moved on. She began to turn around when she heard a slight pleading in his voice.

"Oh, come on. Take a chance, Caroline." She shivered at the sound of him saying her name. She turned to see his puppy dog eyes looking at her. She sighed. "Talk to me." She sat down on the bench. It was tempting. "Come on. Get to know me. I dare you." With this he knew that he had her. She was not the kind of girl to give up on a challenge. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him then looked up.

"Fine." Caroline sighed but she jumped at the chance to know the 'allusive' Klaus Mikaelson. She sat down. She felt his arm against her long hair. When she felt his hand twirling it, she did not pull back. She enjoyed it. She turned to look at him. She had felt his X-Ray gaze stare into her. She smile awkwardly.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes. Your—your dreams." She found it adorable how he was stuttering. She could not refuse him. "Everything you want in life." Caroline laughed at his serious gaze. It took Klaus aback to see her laughing. He found it delightful not only was she laughing, but even better, she was laughing and smiling at him!

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Caroline smiled as she shook her head.

"Well, that's why I like you." He said earnestly. Caroline smiled at him. She saw not the big bad hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, she saw the humane part in him. However small it was, she saw it.

"Okay then, my hopes and dreams… that's a toughie." She said thinking. She had turned to look in front of them at the clock tower. At the full moon.

"Why don't we start at the beginning? From when you were human." He smiled reassuringly.

"Well, let's see… when I was five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up… I said princess." She was about to say something else when Klaus cut in and said.

"I could make you one." She laughed at his immediate reaction, but it made her happy. "I'm serious," He smiled. "I would give you all that you desire and more, give you castles, tiaras and jewels. You would just have to say the word." He was still playing with her hair.

"You didn't let me finish." She smiled. "But when I got older they asked me again… I think I was ten? Anyway, they asked again and we all said stuff like ' _Cowboys'_ or ' _astronauts'._ I said that I wanted to be a rock star, and a couple of months ago I lived out that fantasy, It was great." She sighed reminiscing. "But when we got into senior year, they wanted a real answer, most of us didn't have a clue what we wanted to be. But I knew, ever since I went to see my first production of 'Beauty and the Beast' at the theatre… That I wanted to be an actress."

Caroline paused to take a breath. Klaus smiled, his dimples were showing. She was happy. She was happier than she had been for a long time.

"I had my whole life planned. What college that I was going to go to. What would be my first play on broadway, Beauty and the Beast." Caroline sighed. Saying all this was just reminding her of what she could have had.

"What would you have done after all of your dreams would have been accomplished?" Klaus asked with an air of curiosity. It was interesting knowing about what she wanted in life.

"Well, probably marry my co-star." Caroline said.

"You know," Klaus said a smirk coming onto his face. "I have done some acting in my fair time, I think I would be a very good beast." Klaus said smirking. Caroline laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Caroline said sardonically while laughing.

"What about kids? You seem like the maternal type to me." Klaus said seriously, but she was smiling slightly.

"I would have wanted two girls and a boy. I had chosen names for them by the age of seven. When I became a vampire that was one thing I would miss most, not knowing them and the people they would be." Caroline felt tears threaten to overcome her but she composed herself. Klaus squeezed her slightly, it made Caroline feel warm.

"What would you have named them?" Klaus asked.

"The boy would have been called Isaac. Because I just always loved the name, and I had named my first teddy bear Isaac." She could not believe that she had just told Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid for god sake, about what her snuggly toy was called. She could have slapped herself. Trying to carry on with the conversation she said "The girl would have been called Sabrina, named after my favourite TV character in _"Sabrina the Teenage Witch"_ " She laughed out loud at this, so did Klaus. They laughed together. It was nice.

"And the other girl? What would she be called?"

"Hope." Klaus immediately took a liking to this name. He smiled widely at her. There was a moment of silence.

"What did you want to be when you were human?" Caroline asked curiously. Klaus just shook his head and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I would rather talk about you." He smiled.

"But I want to know!" Caroline said slightly frustrated but she smiled all the same.

"Okay, but you must understand that times were much simpler." Klaus said. Caroline knew that she had won.

"Yeah, about a thousand years simpler." Caroline said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Yeah, true. Well I wanted to uphold my family's honour by becoming a town guard and protecting the town from raids. After, I would have reached my old age –about thirty at the time- I would find someone to wed and I would settle down. Have a family. I sadly did not choose baby names though." He looked at her and smiled. She laughed.

They were in silence for a minute before Klaus' grabbed his chest. Carline didn't know what he was doing. Was this some new flirting method? Was he going to ask her to feel his chest or something? Because then she would have to draw the line. He let out a soft gasp. She could hear his breathing quicken. She had never been afraid of Klaus. But now he looked ready to kill.

He stood up and Caroline looked at him questioningly. She stood up looked at him concerned, Klaus would have smirked if this was under normal circumstances but this was not. She had something to do with this. He knew that it was too good to be true.

"What is it?"

"What did you do?" He asked, a growl of anger in his voice. It was lower than usual.

"Nothing." Caroline said earnestly, then she remembered the plan. She was scared not for herself but for him, and her friends. He lunged forward and grabbed her with clenched fists. His hands were locking around her jacket.

"I didn't do anything. Stop it!" She was scared that people would see. She was sure her would rip any bystander apart.

"Kol….."

And with that he ran at vampire speed away. Caroline collapsed on the bench and sighed. Her head was pounding. What had she done?

 **oooOOOooo**

 **That lucky car driver. It's not even funny 3**

 **The episodes have been so good but Joseph Morgan with curly hair. I cried for a while… a long while.**

 **Thank you for all the support I'm getting on this FanFiction!**

 **Please leave a review if you feel inclined! And have a great day!**


	7. Chapter Seven: The 1920s were glorious

**Hey guys! I know that there was a slight gap in uploads, I have started a new school and was kind of tough so please forgive me if I'm not that regular. Anyway let's get on with it, eh?**

 **This chapter is based on 3x20**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

 **oooOOOooo**

Klaus was painting.

The brush stroked the canvas, he always painted when he was anxious or just wanted to express some emotion. His sister had not come back with the stake last night. He was beginning to fear the worst.

He let out a great sigh when he heard the doors swing open and the sound of heels making their way up the staircase. He had been painting ferociously but no he calmed himself. He knew that this was his sister. He had heard her strutting walk for almost a thousand years.

He dipped his paint brush in a pot of black paint and made a line, it was like his brush danced across the page.

He heard her slowly walking into the room behind him. He stopped and put down his paintbrush. He could hear her heart pumping. He wanted to yell at her for making him worry about her. But she was alive and that calmed his annoyance.

"What took you so long?" Klaus said.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake. Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

Klaus turned around and looked at Rebekah holding the stake. This would all be over soon he could take his doppelganger and go. Part of him was disappointed to be leaving this small town. It had been refreshing to be able to live a life again. Not living in constant fear of Mikael. Klaus smiled at her.

"That's it?" His voice was low with anticipation.

"Last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?" She was holding the stake lazily in her hand.

Klaus took the stake and with his a thousand year old precision he threw it into the fire. The fire curled around it and the flames danced as it slowly turned into embers and ash.

Klaus turned to her, smiled and then turned back to his painting.

"Well, that's that, then." He could hear her turning around and beginning to leave.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving." Klaus said as he painted.

"Today?"

"Why not?" He had predicted this. He was ready for a full out tantrum. But he was surprised at his sister's level tone the next time she spoke. "There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelganger and be off by sunset."

"But tonight's the decade dance." Her voice was laced with dismay.

"So?" Klaus said lazily.

" _So_ I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Her voice was quickening.

"I'm not going to any dance." Klaus said dangerously.

 _He could remember yesterday when he saw Caroline run out of the school. He knew that his sister must have displeased her. He saw in his mind's eye Matt rushing towards her. They were both smiling. After a moment Caroline ran to her car. He was intrigued so he followed her. He stood in the shadows behind a tree and watched her. He could hear her quickened heartbeat._

 _He could have left the shadows and compelled her to come with him when he inevitably left. He could compel her to fancy him. He could do anything he wanted with her. She was an insignificant piece in the huge puzzle of his. Yet, he knew that he would never do that. If she came to him, when she came to him, he wanted it to be her decision not vampire trickery._

 _Her heart beat was not the only one that he heard. He could hear another heartbeat, another set of lungs breathing slowly and deeply. As he looked he saw Tyler come out of the shadows. She ran to him and, jumping, wrapped her legs around his middle. They embraced. He was holding her firmly. That was the last straw for Klaus, he wanted to hold her softly, draw patterns on her bare arms and back with his fingers. He shook his head._

 _They were making their way down to the Lockwood cellar. He had never hated anyone more than the insolent boy, Tyler Lockwood. His own hybrid did not know what a precious thing he was holding, he did not know how the creature of light cared for him. And Klaus knew that Tyler never would, never could know. He would see to that. He heard a rip of clothes and knew that it was time for him to leave. He was steaming with anger._

"Caroline will be there." His sister's voice brought him sharply back to reality. He could feel the rage bubbling up in him.

"That means nothing to me." Klaus said calmly, masking his anger. He looked at the floor to the painting, and back to his sister. He was avoiding her gaze. It did mean something to him. He had promised himself that he would have her one day. That she would be _his_. He would break that promise. _At least for now_.

"Please?" Rebekah said. She was making puppy eyes. "I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me." Klaus walked towards her, there was no trace of a smile on his face. He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Okay, fine." He said, Rebekah beamed at him. "One last hurrah."

"One last hurrah, Nik." Rebekah smiled at him. Nik gave a radiant smile back.

 **oooOOOooo**

Caroline sat on her bed. She was holding the drawing that Klaus had given her. This was the thing that prevented Tyler from sitting right next to her.

A small part of her wanted to rip and tear the piece of paper into a thousand pieces. But then the majority argued and said that it was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever given her. Fortunately the majority always won.

She placed the drawing carefully on her bedside table, but not before running her fingers along it, feeling the smooth shading. She didn't know why she wasn't already at the dance. She knew that it had started and she had been dressed hours ago, so why wasn't she there?

Someone had always taken her to the dance. Always. She could not remember a year when someone had not. But now, she had no one. She got up feeling the tears in her eyes. She quickly dismissed them and pushed her door open, tentatively. She knew her mother wasn't home so why did she open it so carefully? Caroline sighed.

She walked briskly out of her house and seeing no one around she went vamp speed to the dance. The school was lit up and they had placed out a red carpet. She walked up it. She was the only one without a date.

She walked into the crowded gym, the music was blasting through the speakers. There were many people coming up to her and congratulating her on organising such a spectacular dance. There were people all around her but yet, she felt alone.

Caroline saw a blonde head at the bar and she swiftly moved towards it, not wanting to be left alone.

"Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?" she said as Matt, wearing a black over coat and a black tie along with a flat hat, was pouring punch into a big glass bowl. She knew that Matt would not sneak alcohol into it though, not like a couple of years ago.

"Yeah, I am one of the good ones. I know." He smiled. "Why the compliments? What do you want?" His face was serious now. She was slightly hurt by it.

"I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately." Caroline was looking him in the eyes, his face showed confusion and a slight annoyance.

"And your point is?" He said with his deep voice.

"One way or the other, she's pretty much spoken for." Caroline said raising her eyebrows.

"Elena's my friend Caroline. I'm just looking out for her." Matt said shaking his head.

"And I'm just looking out for you, because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire." Caroline said, she was right, he knew it. Elena had something about her that always attracted such darkness. Caroline did not want to see him getting hurt.

Matt nodded and looked at the floor, when he looked up he looked confused and frustrated.

"What's he doing here?" Caroline shook her head mentally. _Klaus would not be here. He would not be here without Rebekah._ Caroline turned around bracing herself to see the dark blue eyes and a smirk playing on his stunning features. But it was Tyler.

She looked at Matt apologetically and walked towards Tyler, it was a fast walk, just under a jog. The tassels on her dress were smacking her legs, but she did not care. He looked at her stonily faced. He features were unreadable.

"Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you-" Caroline lifted up her arms and let them fall exasperatedly.

"What's he gonna do?" Tyler cut her off. "Draw you another picture?" He said his eyebrows raised.

"Tyler this isn't a joke." Caroline said pleadingly, she knew that she was not getting through to him.

"I could pretend I'm sired if I have to." Tyler nodded emphasising his point. Caroline sighed. "But I'm not gonna hide while he's _macking_ all over you." Caroline just wanted him to know that he didn't need to be here.

"Tyler…" She shook her head and looked at him. "You do not need to be _jealous_ of Klaus." A very small part of her said that he should. He should be jealous and he should be concerned. She immediately pushed this thought away.

"I am jealous, but I'm also competitive, so hang on." Caroline gave a small smile. She was so frustrated at how infuriating he was being. She just wanted to go home. "I'm about to sweep you off your feet." He smiled as he did quite literally, sweep her off her feet. He swung her around and she was scared for a moment that he would drop her. But then that fear was gone. He twirled her around a lot then placed her down, and they danced … a lot.

A while later after her feet were beginning to ache, a slow song came on. It was a welcome relief from the jazz moves to the slow dance. She looked into Tyler's big brown eyes. They were beautiful. But yet, she longed for a different colour. Dark blue eyes. She shook herself mentally and gazed into Tyler's eyes. He was holding her hand, he was not the best dancer, not by any stretch, but he would do. Caroline sighed slightly but Tyler's attention was caught on something else. The hairs on her neck stood up and a shiver ran through her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering… No they were not butterflies, they were bats.

"What is it?" She knew perfectly well what it was. The look of anger and dismay on Tyler's face told her. She turned slowly to see Klaus coming toward them in a cream tux with a light blue tie. He looked handsome, he had done something with his hair to make it curl, and it was not a messy mop like Tyler's was, it was a smart, neat curl.

"Where have you been, Mate?" Klaus said. He could already feel the anger bubbling just below the cool, calm and collected surface. He could tell by the racing in Tyler heartbeat that he was nervous. But, Caroline's …. her heartbeat had risen before she had seen him. There was a twinge of happiness there.

"I just got back in town." Tyler said with Caroline leaning on his shoulder, which only infuriated Klaus more.

"That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." Klaus said.

He was looking for an excuse to kill his Hybrid. But he knew that Caroline would never forgive him. And he could not, would not, let that happen. He would either have to compel her to forget him, or he would have to let the Hybrid live.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Caroline felt Tyler's grip tense then loosen. She looked at Klaus, he was smiling a triumphant smile.

"Yes, actually, we do." Caroline said looking to him. She felt a twinge of annoyance at him, forcing Tyler to do whatever he wanted, so she channelled this at Klaus.

Klaus looked at Tyler and gave a very small half smile and tilted his head forward slightly.

"No." Tyler turned to look at Caroline. "It's fine." Tyler turned to look at Klaus trying to mask his loathing.

"Why do you always have to prove you're alpha male?" Caroline said heatedly. This annoyed Klaus greatly, the tone in which she spoke to him. But he tried to act like it had no effect on him and brushed it off, he knew that she would be infuriated further by this, and that amused him.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I _am_ the alpha male." Klaus said. He was amused at her frustration. Caroline sighed. "Come on. One dance." He said, Caroline could hear the slight plea in his voice, surprisingly she felt sorry for him. "I won't bite."

Caroline looked back at Tyler quickly plastering a face of disdain on her face, Tyler was showing nothing in his face. She turned back to the sea blue eyes that so entranced her. Klaus was holding out his hand, he was smirking because he knew that he had won. She took the hand, his soft grip was a welcoming change from the rough one that she had just left. His dark, sea blue eyes did not leave her sky blue ones.

He pulled her closer and she could smell his scent. It was like a forest after a rainstorm, the moist floor wet and flooded by the rain. She pulled herself back from his aroma.

"You would have loved the 1920s, Caroline."

The way he rolled the -r- made her shiver, it was in a way that no American would be able to pull off. It was refreshing. She could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"Girls were reckless, _sexy_ , fun." Klaus said alluringly.

It made her long for the years that he had. He had been alive for so long, her lifetime was just a second compared to his. She envied it. He looked at her when he said the second from last word, it made her shiver.

"They literally used to dance until they dropped."

Klaus felt the nostalgia wash over him for a second, he would only let it come over him for a second, since he wanted this time with Caroline to last as long as it could. He twirled her around, she could not shake the electric feeling of his hand on her waist, no matter how hard she tried. Caroline let out a short laugh.

"I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners." She looked at him for a second but quickly looked away since it gave her an intense, tingling feeling.

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Caroline's eyes quickly flitted to his face. It was like her heart had dropped through a hole. She was too overcome with surprise to register that feeling, to push it away. She was not going to lie to herself. She would miss it, the constant, relentless, slightly obsessive, want. The way he made her feel, he made her feel that she wanted to exploit her darkness with his. She knew that she would miss him. Klaus.

"I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know that you are not _ready_ to accept my offer,"

He said 'ready' like she would, eventually. In truth she was tempted now, she wanted to leave, to see the world like he had promised her.

"Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century,"

She saw Tyler who still did not move, she did not know if he could hear them or not. The worst part was that he was right. He had all the time in the world. He had, forever to make her his.

"You'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."

He was looking into her blue eyes. His eyes had not left her beautiful features, he wanted to be able to remember her perfectly. He wanted to be able to conjure up her image, even when he was in his darkest times. She was looking at his face, her pupils going over his face curiously, she was trying to read his expression, to see if he was joking or not. He stared right back.

She was angry at how she could not read him like she could everyone else. She scoffed at him. This time it did not bring him pleasure, this time it had crossed the line. He stepped away from her, he drew his hand from her waist, not before tracing it down her back along her curves and finally stopping contact between them. He suddenly stepped closer to her, so that they were so close that she could feel her chest rising against his with each breath. She did not step back.

"You mark my words … Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you." He walked past her. She turned around to see him strutting out of the dance. She was going to call him back and tell him that she was sorry. That she had no idea what they were going to do with his brother. She was about to. But then she felt Tyler's presence behind her. She knew in her heat of hearts, that what he said was true.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Yeah, I know not the longest one I have written but I just wanted to get one out since I thought that it had been a while!**

 **But wow there is so much possibility in a Klaroline wedding in TVD "three years later" thing, I have hope!**

 **I hope that you have enjoys this, leave a review if you feel inclined (They keep me motivated every day!) and until next time, have a great day!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Road Necessities

**Hi guys!**

 **Since I have two weeks off school I should be able to up-load a bit more frequently? But don't quote me on that!**

 **Anyway, this episode is based on 3x21, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed… I still own nothing.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Caroline pushed the door open tentatively. There was no one here. Typical. She tried calling Matt but he didn't pick up. The sound of her footsteps echoed around the empty hallway. She called Tyler.

One ring, two rings.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and she could hear him moving objects in the background.

"What do you _mean_ you're ditching my clean-up committee?" Caroline had no time for pleasantries.

She had to clean up the Decade's dance which was the curse of organising it, especially if you did not have minions to help you since most of them had ditched you for something else. She was waiting to hear Tyler's excuse.

"Klaus called. He's leaving town and…"

Caroline had forgotten that Klaus was leaving, she felt a hole in her stomach widen and it felt like all of her insides had dropped out. She _would_ miss him, she knew that. However much she tried to deny it, she would. She would miss his romantic gestures and his English accent. She realised that she had gone into her little Klaus filled world and stopped immediately, doubling her efforts to try and talk to Tyler about him.

"Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?" Caroline said annoyed at herself for thinking of _him._

"Since he realized you're not going to dump me for him."

Caroline was scared and annoyed at herself because she knew that she had almost said that she would go with him, let him show her the world. And she was scared at what Klaus had said, ' _You mark my words… Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you.'_ Caroline shivered just at the thought of his piercing gaze on her. She was scared because she knew that deep down, it was true. She sighed.

"He's being petty."

"And he thinks I'm still sired to him. It's fine. I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon." He sighed. "I'm late. I've got to go. I love you." She heard him walking.

"I love you, too." She said wistfully.

If she had say the word, if she had uttered that one word, she would have been half-way across the planet by now. She sighed.

She heard a bang which drew her out of her world of ' _what if's_ '. She turned around quickly, she felt her blonde hair whip her face as she did so. She turned around again as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Hello?" Caroline said uneasily. There was no reply. She tapped her phone against her hand for a second, contemplating whether to go and check what it was, but her judgement got the better of her and told her to go and clean up. She turned and walked into the gym, still tapping her phone against her hands.

"Where's Matt?" Caroline said to the white blonde head of hair that stood before her with a blue recycle bin.

"He bailed. He got called into work at the last minute". Rebekah sounded beaten, defeated. Caroline felt sorry for her.

"Are you kidding me? So it's just us?" Caroline said putting her hands in her jeans pockets and walking towards the blonde.

"Yes, and you're late."

Rebekah turned to face her. She was beautiful, Caroline thought, no wonder she has had a string of lovers in the past.

"Clean-up committee started at eight o'clock." She said as she put a plastic cup in the recycle bin.

"It's like 8.02" Caroline said checking her phone as she did so.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that _I_ organized." Her voice was quickening with the anger that Caroline knew she was feeling.

Rebekah walked past her, still carrying the blue bin. Caroline was looking at the floor feeling guilty at the times they should have stuck together but didn't. Caroline turned around to see her dumping all the plastic cups into a bigger bin.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Caroline said compassionately, she wanted to make the blonde Original feel slightly better. Rebekah turned to look at her. "I mean, I know you, like, hated her and everything, but still." Her voice began to fade away slightly. "I'm sorry."

There was a clattering as Rebekah tipped the remains of the rubbish into the bin.

"I'm sorry about your teacher." She flipped the lid of the big bin shut. "He seemed like a nice guy." Caroline smiled, she was not expecting her to be so understanding.

"Yeah. He was." There was a moment when both of the undeniably, very different girls seemed to understand each other.

"I'm going to go get started somewhere else." Rebekah said as she sashayed around and walked out of the door. Caroline was jealous at how confident she appeared as she walked away. Caroline sighed.

Caroline bent down and grabbed a plastic glass with some liquid still at the bottom, she looked at it then took a gulp. It was beer, she sighed _Typical._ Caroline thought. Every year some high schooler would manage to sneak in alcohol. The amber liquid burnt as it went down. She heard a noise. Caroline's vamp hearing could tell that Rebekah had stopped walking.

"You're supposed to be dead." It was faint but it was Rebekah talking.

"I am" said a voice that Caroline recognised.

Caroline paused for a moment but then she vamp speeded. Alaric was already holding Rebekah, the white oak stake poised in his hand. Caroline grabbed him and span him around. With the combined strength of her and Rebekah they prized the stake away from him. Caroline held him down and Rebekah stabbed the stake into his heart as he let out a great yell. Caroline and Rebekah stood back. He was not desiccating. They were both confused. They looked at each other then back at Ric .. he was removing the stake from his heart.

Caroline and Rebekah ran, Caroline to her car while Rebekah, who was faster, stood behind a tree and observed. Caroline started to fumble with her keys. Her hands were shaking. _How wasn't he dead?_ She saw the reflection in the car window and dropped her keys. Her eyes were wide, then she felt two rough and hard hands on each the side of her head, then with a second of pain everything went dark.

 **oooOOOooo**

When Caroline woke up all she felt was pain. Pain in her hands and pain when she breathed. She was in a class room. She was scared, which only made her breathe faster. It felt like was inhaling knifes. She heard someone walking around her. She could hear as they tapped numbers into a phone, then she heard a faint ringing. She had her eyes shut but she opened them when she heard Elena's voice.

"Whoever this is, it's not funny." Elena said flatly.

"Who else would it be?" Caroline couldn't see Ric but she could hear his footsteps. She could not breathe without taking agonising breaths of vervain into her system.

"Ric?"

"Listen closely. I'm at the school, I have Caroline. And if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here … right away."

Caroline looked down and saw pencils imbedded into her hands. For a second she thought there was something comical about it but then the pain hit her. She felt tears begin to start flowing down her cheeks.

"If you tell anyone where you're going, I will kill her." Ric was looking at Caroline straight in the eyes. And at that moment she knew that he was not Ric anymore. She shut her eyes and felt the tears carry on flowing.

 **oooOOOooo**

Klaus rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps walking away from the door. They stopped for a second then the footsteps were coming closer. He felt a small smile play on his face. The door opened and Jeremy Gilbert was standing there. Klaus' hands were behind his back as he smiled at Jeremy's surprised expression.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy's voice was low.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest." He looked past Jeremy and saw his old friend Stefan swaggering towards them. Klaus kept the polite smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan said as he opened the door wider.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside." Klaus saw the elder Salvatore brother make an appearance behind Stefan … if it was possible he walked with even more arrogance than his sibling.

"Why don't you go up to you room." Stefan said as he stood in front of Jeremy and leaned just out of reach.

"Now." The older brother said. Klaus could see the frustration on Jeremy's face as he looked at him for a second, then he sighed and walked upstairs.

"Hmm. Poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure just to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." Klaus said, trying to infuriate them,

"Yeah, about that. Something happened." Damon said looking at Klaus stonily.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation. That's why I'm here, I'm leaving town. I just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tyres, flashlight… _Doppelganger_." Klaus smiled.

"Can't help you there." The elder - and the more infuriating of the two - said as he shrugged. Klaus kept a cool face… that was until they shut the door in his face. _Wrong choice._

Klaus started pacing back and forth on their porch, until he saw a rolled up newspaper. A smirk played across his face for a second as he picked it up. Klaus walked down the steps and waited for one of them to poke their face up at the window.

He saw Damon's face and he knew that this was his chance. He gathered up all of his strength – which was a lot - and threw the newspaper at the window.

The newspaper was only a roll of paper but it made a great crash as the white blinds flew open. Klaus enjoyed the satisfying sound of breaking glass.

 **oooOOOooo**

Caroline was groaning.

Ric hadn't moved since he had sat down at the desk, nor had he said anything, he hardly looked at her, his face was full of disgust and loathing. All he did was twist the white oak stake in his hand and look at it.

Caroline heard something he didn't. _No, Elena wouldn't be that stupid, would she?_ Caroline thought and she let out another groan of pain, her breathing was still heavy.

She could hear footsteps echoing down the corridor, obviously Elena could be that stupid. Caroline saw her out of the corner of her eye. Elena. Wearing a purple throw-over with black. Her face was shocked when she saw Caroline.

Ric turned to look at Elena, Caroline was in excruciating pain, this was worse than when her father had wanted to _change_ her. Caroline heard Elena gasp.

"Caroline!" Elena said, it was more of a whimper. Caroline could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, she was scared.

"Let her go, Alaric." Elena said, her gaze flitting from Caroline to Ric.

"Free her yourself." His voice was steady. This scared her more.

Elena paused for a second but long enough for Caroline to think that she was not going to help her. Then Elena almost ran forward. She kneeled in front of Caroline. Elena pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." Caroline had been trying to hold her breath but she gasped and this made her flow of tears more like a water fall. Elena ran her hand up and down Caroline's arm comfortingly.

Elena was going to try and take out the pencils first. She did not know where to start. She grabbed one and tried to gently pull it out. The skin was coming up with it. Caroline was holding in a cry of pain. That was until Ric smashed it back in. She screamed, it was blood curdling.

"You said that you would let her go!" Elena stood in front of Caroline like a human shield. Caroline was breathing quickly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena?" Ric said slowly and steadily as Caroline groaned and whimpered in the background. "Stop trusting vampires!"

 **oooOOOooo**

Klaus was looking at the house. He could feel his rage heightening. Should he have gone with his sister? _No. Then I would lose my hybrids._ Klaus was trying to think about what his next move would be in this rather big game of chess.

"I think you're probably going to want to let me in." He yelled at the house. His voice was cool and level.

He turned and saw the house across the street. He smiled and walked over to it. The white picket fence and the green grass was almost perfect. It was a lot less perfect after Klaus had ripped up two of the fence posts. He looked over and saw a ball, his smile grew.

He took the fence posts under one arm and the ball in another. He walked back to the house. He was smiling as he threw the ball up in the air and caught it. Then he kicked it. It didn't bounce off the door but opened it. _Foolish of them not to lock their doors._ He saw Damon shield his beloved face.

Klaus walked up the steps of the porch, a fence post in each hand. He threw one at Damon, it unfortunately missed.

"Get down!" He heard Stefan say, out of sight.

"Missed me!" Damon stood up again and broke part of the picket fence and threw it at Klaus. Klaus easily dodged it. He ripped the remaining fence post and threw it at Damon again, but yet again he missed, it ricashayed off a painting.

"Missed me again!" Damon said as he ducked down behind the table. Klaus could hear a cell-phone ring in the background. He could not care less.

With the remaining piece of fence post he threw it up and caught it easily. He threw it again at Damon. He could hear Stefan talk on the phone.

"Alaric."

Klaus walked towards yet another Gilbert neighbour's house, he had grabbed the newspaper and saw that they had a barbeque. He walked over their lawn and grabbed the gas tank. He saw a lighter and clicked it once and with that the newspaper was on fire. He was making his way back to the house. Stefan was at the door.

"Put it out." Stefan said levelly.

"Come outside and make me." Klaus gave a very small smile. And to Klaus' amazement -he did not show it- Stefan stepped outside.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline. He's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Klaus had hardly heard any of the words after Stefan said Caroline's name. He was scared for her and every cell in his thousand year old body knew he was going to save her. He would not let that man harm a blonde hair on her head. Klaus and Stefan looked at each other in mutual agreement. Klaus threw down the newspaper and there was a clang as he let go of the gas tank.

"How do I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death?" Klaus asked Stefan. All traces of a smile were gone. Stefan let out a cold laugh.

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you, then there's a one in four chance that we die too." He replied as Damon walked up beside them, holding a piece of wood.

"I'll take those odds." Damon said, raising an eyebrow.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan said.

"I'm good with that, too." Damon chipped in again. He really _was_ infuriating.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan said, looking Klaus dead in the face.

Klaus, Stefan and Damon were all pacing around the porch, none of them looking at one another.

"Okay. How about Damon sneaks in, distracts Alaric and Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety." Klaus said hopefully.

"Oh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from being killed instantly?" Damon said as he held the white fencepost over his shoulder lazily.

"Nothing." Klaus smiled sarcastically.

"Caroline's in there." Damon stated.

Klaus wanted to snap, _Of course she's in there. The reason she's in there is because she got entwined with all of you._ But he didn't. He did not want to show how much he cared. It scared him how much he cared for that one baby vampire.

"Don't you have a thing for her, or did she reject you one too many times?" Damon said with distaste on his whole face. Klaus returned the look.

"This isn't really, uh, helping too much." Stefan said, trying to keep the peace.

Bonnie, who had been inside the house listening, came out onto the porch. "I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over fifteen years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might. Your words inspire such confidence." Klaus gave another small sarcastic smile.

"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down." She looked at Klaus. " _Including_ yours." This was directed only to Klaus. Stefan looked at him, but Klaus simply turned away and sighed.

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours, if we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead," Klaus said, _so will Caroline._ He did not want to think about that, he did not want to think about what the world would be without that thing of light…. _His_ thing of light. "I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." He gave another smile.

 **oooOOOooo**

Caroline could see Alaric dipping the rag into a fresh batch of vervain. She was taking this opportunity to breath, there was still some vervain in her system, and her cheeks were burning and they felt acidic.

"No, Don't, Please don't, no more, no more, please." Caroline's pleas were ignored.

"Alaric, stop!" Elena shouted, she was beginning to get up but Alaric roughly pushed her down again.

"Sit down!" Alaric yelled. He was standing behind Caroline, a drop of vervain landed on her arm, she let out a cry of pain.

"This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath."

Caroline tried to keep her mouth closed but it didn't work, the burning cloth seemed to cut through her skin as she let out a gasp of pain. She could feel her skin peeling off at the side of her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked as she stroked Caroline's arm in a vain attempt to ease her friend's pain.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Ric said as he was fiddling with the white oat stake. Caroline could hardly hear over the sheer pain she was in.

"What? No!" Then it was Elena's turn to be loomed over.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here's a vampire, Elena." He was holding Caroline tightly. "Kill her." Caroline was whimpering.

"This isn't what I want."

"Of course it is." He said flatly. "All those hours you spent training, getting stronger… You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart".

Caroline wanted Elena to do it. She was in excruciating pain. She wanted it over. She could feel the skin at the sides of her mouth peeling and burning and she could see the skin starting to heal around the pencils. Caroline was whimpering and groaning. She was looking at Elena imploringly but Elena was just looking at Ric. Caroline wanted to end this.

 **oooOOOooo**

Klaus drove to the school in silence as Stefan gave directions, directions that he didn't need. His heart was racing. He was scared for Caroline, he needed her safe, she had to be… safe. Of course everyone thought that he was worrying about Elena, but right now Elena was not on his mind. All that was on his mind was the blonde head of hair and blue eyes. He was scared for her, and he was scared about his feelings for her, he had never felt like this about anyone. _Anyone._

They pulled up to the school and Klaus quickly got out of the car slamming the door behind him. He heard Stefan's phone buzz.

"Abby just showed up." Stefan said.

"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all." He was trying to keep his voice steady, trying to keep it cool, but he could not help a slight break in his voice.

They waited for the others to get to the school. Klaus was leaning lazily on the car bonnet and Stefan was standing against the door.

"You know if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena." Klaus said, he wanted to think about something else, maybe even fight with Stefan over this. He wanted not to feel this way. The small voice in his head was urging him to switch it off.

"I'll go with you." Stefan said levelly. Klaus was surprised, though he hid it in his voice.

"Really?" He did not believe that he would just leave his life here and go to travel with him and Elena. "What's the catch?" Stefan turned to look at him.

"There's no catch. I turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe." Stefan said levelly, Klaus was not getting the fight he needed to get _her_ off his mind.

"And that is what makes you her better option." Klaus looked from the ground up into Stefan's face. "It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that. I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon." Klaus looked up at Stefan's face but to his annoyance Stefan just let out a cold chuckle.

"You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other… It's actually had the opposite effect." Stefan said, looking Klaus dead in the face.

"Has it? Has it really?" Klaus chuckled. He got up from his lazy position and stood at his full height. "Well, then perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us. I mean, if you and Damon are so close." Klaus said. Stefan kept a small smile on his face.

"Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you." Stefan said as he backed away. Klaus nodded his head ever so slightly and he felt the false smile fall of his face.

A little while later Bonnie and Damon pulled up, Jeremy was already there, he was sitting down looking at the floor. Klaus could hear what Bonnie was saying but he wasn't really listening, all he could hear was his own heart beating. He wasn't listening until he heard her name, _Caroline._

"It connects me to _Caroline_ and Elena through our phones." Klaus immediately looked up and saw the witch showing something on her phone to Damon. "They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance."

Klaus was already making his way to stand up and go but he realised what he was doing so purposefully slowed himself down.

"Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you, then?" Damon said and he walked away from her. A look of hate crept onto Bonnie's face as his arm slowly dropped. "Hand it over." Damon walked over to Jeremy with his hand out. "I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this." Jeremy pleaded. Klaus smirked to himself. They were bickering like children.

"By my math, you've already bit it once, possibly twice, wearing that thing, and if for some reason Bonnie can't re-start your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands. Which is bad. So give me the ring." Damon said, smiling sardonically while holding out his hand. Jeremy was looking to Bonnie for support.

"This is my ring, Elena's my sister, no one's going to fight harder for her than me." Jeremy stated looking from Bonnie to Damon.

Klaus felt a slight jealously for the doppelganger, her family and friends would fight for her over everything. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the fact that if he died, they could all die.

"Fine. Be stubborn." He turned to Bonnie. "Try not to kill him, will you?"

Klaus and Stefan walked over.

"Look at this, one big happy family." Klaus said as he put his hands behind his back.

"Drink this. It's my blood." Bonnie held out a vial of blood. "It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart," She turned to look at Jeremy for a second. "You'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream –a vein, artery- _something_ connected to his heart." Damon took a swig of the tiny vial.

"One of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two hold him down." Stefan took the vial next and took a sip. He turned to face Klaus, he gave him the vial.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives. And Tyler's life," He took a breath. " _Caroline's life,_ and, of course …" He turned and faced Bonnie. "Abby's life. Should anything go wrong." He paused then continued …"Or you're just lying to save your ass. I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff. Let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." He smiled and raised the vial slightly and took a swig.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan said as the all began to walk towards the school. Klaus tried to keep his breathing level but he could not.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Why are you doing this?" Elena said harshly. Caroline still sat there in pain, she had stopped whimpering now and was trying to breathe as little as possible.

Alaric turned to face Elena, he had been pacing the room for a while.

"Because you need me. Because you're an eighteen-year-old girl without parents or any guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore." Alaric said. He started pacing again, a piece of spit landed on Caroline's hand.

"Look at you. How is this right?" Elena said motioning towards Caroline.

"She's a murderer." He pointed the white oak at Caroline. "She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena. Your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all." Alaric scowled at her.

"You don't know anything about them." Elena said. Caroline could see that Alaric had hit a nerve.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think… that they'd be proud of you?" He let out a cold harsh laugh. He kneeled down so that Elena's and his eye levels were the same. "If you don't side with the humans…" He looked over at Caroline. "You're just as bad as them. Now kill her." Alaric said. Elena was contemplating it. Caroline could tell.

Alaric was holding out the stake to Elena.

"Or I'll do it for you. And I'll make it hurt."

He grabbed Elena's arm roughly and dragged her up. Caroline could feel tears cascading down her cheeks. _I don't want to die,_ she thought. In her mind she sounded like a child. Caroline could see Elena with the stake in her hand. She was blurry due to the tears rolling down her cheeks. She watched as Elena raised the stake and quickly turned around to stake Alaric but he was too quick for her.

"I thought I had taught you better than that."

"You did." And with that Elena smashed the glass of vervain in his face. He yelled and groaned.

Elena ran over to Caroline and tugged the pencil out of her hands and quickly ran behind Caroline and undid the vervain ropes.

"Get help!" Elena said. Elena knew that she wouldn't make it. Caroline ran outside the class room. She knew that Ric was right behind them. The sides of her cheeks still burned and hurt and she could feel the blood dripping from her hands.

Caroline vamp speeded through the corridors. She quickly looked behind her. She backed away slowly. She heard a whoosh and then there were rough hands around her jaw. She thought they were Alaric's then she realised that they were softer and more forgiving. She heard a soothing voice.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay." The hands let go of her and gently moved to caress her hair and smooth it off her tear stained face.

"It's me. It's okay. You're safe." Klaus could still see the burns and at that moment he wanted to rip that man apart. Rip him apart for harming her. But he kept his tone soothing. They both looked down the corridor.

"We'll save Elena." He whispered in her ear. He was twirling her hair so softly she could hardly feel it. She didn't want him to let her go.

"Go straight home, you stay inside, you understand?" He turned her around. His face was serious.

" _Do you understand me?_ " Klaus was relieved that she was safe. She knew that he would check on her as soon as he could. She nodded timidly.

"Thank you." Her voice was high. They looked into each other's eyes for a second. Klaus could have stayed there forever but instead he knew that he had to go. The Salvatores would be no match for Alaric.

Caroline turned to see a blur turning the corner. She was scared. She vamp speeded all the way home and not until she was safe inside her house, did she stop.

 **oooOOOooo**

Caroline had been sitting at home for a while. She was still shaken up from what had happened with Alaric, she would never have thought it of him. _But he wasn't him anymore_ Caroline thought _He was Alaric the Original vampire slayer_.

Caroline had been fiddling with her hand when she heard a brisk knock on the door. She got up and started walking towards the door, cautiously as she didn't know who was there. As she turned into the hallway it became very apparent about who was there. Klaus.

She walked forward and opened the door. He had his hands behind his back and he stepped over the threshold. She shut the door behind him. He walked into her living room. Caroline sat down on her sofa, she had not had a shower yet and dried blood was still covering her hands although one of her wounds had not healed. He had his back to her as he studied one of her old photos. Caroline was about to say something but he cut in.

"What did he do?" He asked seriously. He had not turned to look at her yet.

"Well … he stabbed pencils into my hands." She let out a short laugh. "And he gagged me with a vervain doused cloth." He turned around and quickly sat down next to her. She was still fiddling with her hand. "It was bad, it probably beat the other two times…" Klaus looked at her sharply.

"Other _two_?" He said looking at her seriously. Caroline looked down at her blood doused hands.

"Yeah." She said. This had happened _twice_ before? Was there really know one looking out for her? Klaus made a vow to be there for her, even if she didn't want him there.

"What happened?" He said, she was still looking at her hands. She felt shivers move through her as she felt his dark blue eyes on her, studying her.

"Well, the first time, I was newly turned and these two werewolf's captured me. One was shooting me with wooden bullets and spraying me with a small water gun, filled with vervain. Which now I think about it, must have looked kind of comical." She let out a cold laugh.

"Don't say that," The words escaped his lips, she looked at him. "It must have been torture, Caroline. Torture." He continued to study her features as she talked.

"Like you haven't done worse." Caroline muttered. She didn't know why she said it, she supposed that she was masking her longing for him with hostility. Klaus brushed this remark away.

"And the second time?" He sounded concerned, genuinely concerned.

"My dad. He hated what I was, what I turned into. He wanted to train me, make me different to other vampires, he wanted me to be able to control the bloodlust, or at least control it better than others. He tortured me with sunlight." She looked down, he could tell that she was trying to hide tears, he wanted to show her that it was okay to cry. But he didn't know how.

He felt a rushing respect for the baby vampire. She had been through something similar to what he had been through with his father … but it was different with his.

"My father beat me." He said. Caroline looked up again concerned. "He beat me for no good reason. He said that he was, uh, disappointed to have me as his son. He was relieved to find out that I was not his, he said he should have realised because I was such a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment." Caroline let the words escape her lips before she could stop them. Klaus could feel a smirk come on to his face. "Now don't make me regret saying that, okay?" She said pointing at him. He smiled

"I'll try not to, love." They laughed for a second. Caroline kept fiddling with her hand, digging at the skin.

"What is it?" Klaus said looking from her to her hand.

"I think I have a splinter." She said scratching at it. "I definitely have a splinter. And I can't get it." She said frustrated at not being able to remove it.

Klaus without thinking softly took her hand in his and, with his other hand, softly and deftly removed the splinter. Caroline was surprised at how comforting the feeling of her hand in his was. Before she knew it he was holding the thin piece of wood between his thumb and fore finger. He was smiling triumphantly, which made Caroline let out a laugh. He was still holding her hand, slowly caressing the skin as it healed and afterwards he drew imaginary circles on the top of where she had been cut. She smiled as he slowly drew the hand to his lips.

"Stay safe, Caroline." He said as he realised her hand. She gave a small nod and he stood up.

He had just realised that he may never see this girl again. He was leaving town tonight with the nurses ready beginning to drain Elena. She would never forgive him. Maybe it was best. Maybe it was good that he would not corrupt this beautiful thing of light. He gave a small smile. She was smiling back at him. It made him feel warm inside.

"Good bye, Caroline." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Caroline was still sitting trying to register about what had just happened. It was all a blur. She looked at her hand then turned and heard Klaus mutter "Look after yourself, love. You're worth more than you think."

And with that Caroline heard the door open and close. She sighed and leaned back on her couch. All she could do was trace the imaginary circles that Klaus had made, maybe she just wanted to feel closer to him, or maybe she wanted to get that feeling back again, she didn't know. There was still a tingling feeling in her hand ... in fact her skin tingled everywhere. She sighed. _Oh Klaus._

 **oooOOOooo**

 **This was one of the stories that I enjoyed most writing!**

 **The king, Joseph Morgan himself said, in relation to the "Klaroliners"**

 **"** **Well, all shows have a final episode, it won't last forever. But if I were writing an ending, I would do that."**

 **Thank you Joseph *bows down***

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you feel inclined! And I will see you next time! Have a beautiful day!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Body Swap Part One

**Hello guys! So this instalment is going to be slightly different…**

 **So this chapter is based off 3x22, so yeah, let's get started, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Yup, still own nothing.**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

The whole gang had gone to collect Elena, Caroline thought that there would be 'safety in numbers'. Elena had told them that she did not want to be smothered, but Caroline ignored this as soon as they walked through her front door.

"Couch." Caroline said in a soft, but commanding voice. Caroline linked arms with Elena and in turn Elena leant on Caroline a slight bit for support.

"I'm fine. I just- I want something to eat first." Elena said pleadingly. Tyler and Matt were in front of them and watched as Caroline practically dragged Elena to the couch.

"We're on it. As soon as we make sure no one's lurking in the closets." Tyler said as both he and Matt split off, Matt walking upstairs and Tyler walking down the corridor.

Caroline smiled at Tyler over Elena's shoulder. But she was still slightly mad at him -even though she didn't show it- for toasting to Klaus' downfall. She had too but only because she didn't want to show them how much they annoyed her, telling her about him being ruthless and vicious. When she had seen the caring and polite version of him. Whenever she was with him she had to keep reminding herself of what a monster he was. Otherwise she would be thinking thoughts that she should not be thinking.

They had told her the other night that they were going to drop his body in the Atlantic. When she heard it felt like her stomach had just been dropped in the Atlantic, however much she tried to deny it or acted like she couldn't care less. She supposed that it was because he was constantly trying to make her his. Not because of any lingering feelings, _surely not?_

"All right, couch. Now." Caroline said. She was using Elena as a distraction, from her thoughts. She pushed her forward gently.

"Ugh, I told you, I'm fine." Elena said as she threw her arms up in exasperation. As they walked Caroline grabbed a thick blanket. She was like a sheep dog herding her single sheep –Elena- to the couch.

"Doctor says rest, you rest." Caroline ordered … Elena didn't try to hide her sigh of exasperation. "Now what can I get you? Do you want some tea?" Elena was getting herself comfy on the couch as Caroline threw the duvet over her. "Maybe some vodka?" Heaven knows that Caroline needed some vodka right now. "Both will help you sleep." She smiled as she threw another blanket over Elena. Elena sighed again.

Caroline grimaced and looked up, then back at Elena.

"I know. I'm being smothering. It's what I do." Elena let out a small giggle and said "No. It's… It's nice." Caroline was squeezing Elena's hand reassuringly and they both let out a small laugh.

Caroline wanted to tell Elena about Klaus, she wanted to be told how wrong it was to feel like this. I mean, Elena should be an expert in pro's and con's concerning boys. She must have had two very long lists, a very long pro's list for Stefan and a very long con's list for Damon, But Caroline knew she couldn't she would just bury these feelings. She was never going to see him again anyway. _Quit worrying._ Caroline told herself sternly.

"I'm thinking… Maybe tea with vodka." They both giggled. Caroline stood up and walked past the couch and into the kitchen. When she got there she called to Elena.

"How much sugar?" But there was no answer. She could hear soft breathing and she smiled. Elena had fallen asleep. Her phone started to ring. She recognised the ring tone. It was her mom. She hardly ever got calls from her mom. Caroline quickly opened the French window door and stood on the patio facing the back yard.

"Hey, mom." Caroline said tentatively.

"Care, you and Tyler need to come to the Lockwood mansion, right now." Liz's voice was stern, Caroline had hardly ever heard it like this.

"Uh, okay mom. Any reason?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I can't explain now, just come quickly." Then Liz ended the call. Caroline was confused as she walked back inside. Matt and Tyler were in the kitchen, Matt was still making Elena some tea despite her being asleep.

"Ty, we have to go. I just got a call from my mom, it's urgent." She looked at Tyler seriously. Tyler had a curious expression on his face, he looked like he was about to say something when Caroline said. " _Now._ "

Tyler did not argue. Caroline nodded bye to Matt.

"Bye, man." Tyler said to Matt.

"Yeah, you stay safe, okay?" Tyler nodded and then both he and Caroline walked out of the house.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline and Tyler drove in silence. They did not exchange a single word. When they arrived at the front steps Tyler jumped out of the car before it had even properly stopped. Caroline got out and they both ran inside with Tyler leading.

When they entered the marble foyer it was empty, Caroline could feel the knot of anxiety in her stomach clench horribly.

"Mom?" Tyler yelled, Tyler's voice bounced off all the walls.

"In here." They heard Mrs. Lockwood yell back. Tyler jogged into the room on their left. Caroline shut the door behind her.

"Mom?" Caroline said timidly.

When they entered the room Liz and Mrs. Lockwood both had pained and tense looks on their faces, and they gave off an aura of someone with bad news to tell. Caroline's knot clenched still more.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked quietly. Mrs. Lockwood looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are." Mrs. Lockwood said quietly.

"He's got them looking for Klaus, and then they're going to come looking for you. You can't be here when they do." She was shaking her head and looking from Tyler to Mrs. Lockwood. She was avoiding Caroline's gaze.

"But, what are you saying?" Caroline asked. But she knew, she just wanted something to say because the other option was to leave. She wanted to prolong the inevitable.

"You both need to get out of town, now." Liz looked at Caroline. Caroline shook her head softly.

"I've pulled together some cash, and Liz has gotten you some new identification," Mrs. Lockwood's voice cracked. "And we'll get school records, and . ."

"Well, wait a minute, you want us to run?" Tyler said, just latching on.

"We can't protect you anymore." Liz said calmly, with a slight plead in her voice.

"Well, we can't just pack up and leave!" Caroline was not one to abandon a task. She would stick through it.

"If you stay, you're going to end up dead." Carol Lockwood said, looking at Tyler, her voice was cracking as she spoke "You don't have a choice."

Caroline looked from Carol to her mom, she looked pleadingly at them but Liz just shook her head.

"We will leave you two to talk." Liz said. Carol had been fending off tears all evening, but now she could not hold them back. Liz ushered her out of the room. Caroline waited a second before talking. She had been pacing the room whilst Tyler had just been sitting on the arm of the couch.

"We can't just _leave_ town." Caroline was so frustrated. She felt trapped. And she didn't like feeling trapped.

"Yes, we can." He replied. Caroline looked at him in disbelief but then realised that Tyler had always been one to give up. One of his greatest turn offs.

"No, our friends need us." Caroline said, she was annoyed at him and at everything that was happening.

"And our mothers need us to stay alive! Look," He stood up. Caroline turned to face him. She was on the verge of crying angry tears, angry, frustrated tears. "Stefan and Damon are going to do whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is our life. Let me protect you."

He was standing close now. She was looking into his dark brown almost black eyes. They seemed dull compared to those dark blue eyes that so entwined her. Ensnared her senses and bewitched her mind, made her think things that she did not want to think, she so longed to see those blue eyes again. Caroline sighed as she remembered that she would never see those eyes again.

"I will go anywhere with you." She held the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "And if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you." She smiled. "But, first, I have to help out friends." His features fell. She knew that he just wanted to get out of here. But she would not let him go, not yet. He nodded slowly.

"I'll get some stuff together and meet you at the cellar in two hours."

"Deal!" She said whilst nodding her head sharply and quickly. She laughed. Then they came together and embraced. She could feel his soft breath on her neck, his hands on her hips. They were holding her tightly, not softly like _he_ had held her.

"We've got to travel light. So what do you need?" Tyler said. Caroline was flustered. _What did she need?_

"Ah, just you … and .. Maybe a curling iron." She laughed. She gave him another peck on the lips before she pulled back. "Oh, I have to tell Bonnie."

"I'll call Bonnie, okay?"

"Okay… okay." She said quietly, she was so flustered.

"Two hours. Don't you dare be late."

"Okay!" She smiled and kissed him again. She ran off.

She did not see Tyler's look it was of dismay. He knew what he had too do to keep her safe.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Klaus could hear them coming.

The elder Salvatore and the Bennett witch. Klaus knew somewhere in his heart that his sibling would pull through to keep him safe. Well not Kol. But Elijah or Rebekah surely.

"I'm not halfway out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?"

He could hear them. Faintly. But he could hear them, he knew then that his brother and sister must have come through.

"It's her call." The voices were coming closer. He was already bored of this dark box, the sooner he was out of it the better.

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever." Damon said. Klaus could hear them very well now.

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspoiled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it." _Ah._ _So the hunter Alaric has replaced my father. Brilliant._

"Hidden. I was going to use unit six-six-six," Damon said. Klaus would torture him later for that. "But I figure that would be a little obvious. So… Ten-twenty. Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, box full of "playboys"," Klaus could hear a rattling sound. "One beef jerkified original."

He heard the footsteps come up beside him, he could hear their hearts beating, they were out of time with one another. His eyes were closed but he could tell the coffin was open since the pitch blackness went to a slightly lighter grey.

He opened his eyes. He could see the Bennett witch and then he saw Damon Salvatore behind her. Hiding like a child.

"Whoa. Creepy."

Klaus was paying no attention to Damon. He was only looking at the Bennett witch. He had a very faint smile on his lips. She had agreed to put him in the body of the oaf. Tyler Lockwood's body, to save her friends. To save her mother. To save _Caroline._

"I need a minute." Bonnie said looking at Klaus.

"Just jam the witch locator bat signal, whatever, and get on with it, Bonnie." Damon said indignantly.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid. My mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to appreciate this side of him?" She waited for him to leave before she leaned forward and said to him.

"You should burn in hell." _Not the first time I have heard that, love. Believe me._ "But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother." _Ah. The beauty of a sire line._ "What am I supposed to do about that?"

Klaus gave a small, weak smile.

"Let's set some ground rules. One. Only jump if you have too. Life or death. Two. Do not talk to anyone, stay in the cellar and if Caroline comes, you give the best god damn performance of your life. Understand me?" Klaus rolled his eyes. Bonnie took that as a yes. "Three. You stay out of sight until you can jump into another body. Now, let's begin." She started casting her locator spell.

After she finished the spell she gave him one more disdainful look and shut the coffin lid. And he was back where he started. After a while he could hear, possibly a couple of floors below him, a scuffling sound. Then it went silent. Obviously Alaric had found him. _Bloody brilliant._ Klaus rolled his eyes.

He could hear a rattling coming closer, from two floors down to one floor and soon to the same floor.

Klaus was getting ready to jump into Tyler's body, however much it repulsed him. But then he heard his coffin being moved

"Let's go big, bad, hybrid." Klaus heard Damon say. Then they stopped. He heard a scuffling noise outside. Then they were moving again. This time it was at a running pace, he could tell by the way his body was bumping around carelessly.

Then they stopped. He heard a scream. _Rebekah._ His mouth went thin. He heard a groan from Damon. Then he heard the latch of his coffin being torn off. The lid opened. He saw Alaric holding the white oak.

"No!" He heard his sister scream.

Alaric raised the white oak. At that moment Klaus wondered if his time on the earth had been too long. If he should just… _Die?_ But then he remembered all the people he would be killing by doing so. He would be kill some of his oldest friends. He would be killing _Caroline._ He quickly readied himself, he could feel himself losing consciousness, he was willing himself to go quicker, willing himself to enter the hybrid. The stake crashed down. And it all went dark.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

He woke up on the ground in the Lockwood cellar where he had locked in Caroline and Tyler. He looked down at his arms, they were broader more muscular than his. This must mean that the body swap had worked.

There were candles lit everywhere. _Bonnie_. There was a rucksack on the floor. Klaus picked it up and looking inside it. There was a note, addressed to him.

 _Klaus,_

 _We were told that we had to run, council knew about us._

 _Remember, Klaus. Do not touch. And if you have too. Make it quick._

 _Tyler._

Klaus smirked, it didn't feel right on his face, the way that the lips curled, it was un-comfortable. He scrunched up the letter. He would not want to touch Caroline with these lips, it wouldn't seem right. He wanted her to know when she was with him.

Klaus hid behind the corner and started practising his American accent under his breath.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline was running to the forest when she felt her phone vibrate. She stopped and took it out of her pocket and read the caller ID.

 _Stefan_.

Caroline answered it immediately.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Hey Caroline." Stefan said solemnly.

"What is it..?" Caroline asked, she knew though, she knew deep down what had happened. Her breathing started to heighten and quicken.

"We just got a call from Damon." He paused. "Klaus is dead." Caroline took a sharp intake of breath. _No. He couldn't be. He was Klaus Mikaelson. A survivor, he wouldn't just… die?_ Caroline's breathing quickened, then she couldn't breathe all together.

"Caroline?"

Caroline was taking large gulps of breath that didn't seem to reach her lungs. She could feel the tears start cascading down her cheeks. _No. No, no, no._ She could not breathe. She dropped her phone and ran. She remembered Tyler. Oh, Tyler. She could not stop crying. She just couldn't, her brain just wouldn't allow it.

 _Why was she crying?_ Caroline asked herself. _Tyler._ It was Tyler, but in her heart she knew only a small part of her cried for Tyler.

 _Klaus._

It was because she knew that she would never hear his voice again, never get the feeling of shivers going through her when he touched her. That he would never make her feel like the only girl in the whole world again. That she would never see his lips, those lips that looked so soft, that were so soft against her hand. She could not remember the tingle that she had got when he touched her. She would give anything right then to feel that tingle, just one more time. And those high cheekbones and those blue eyes that drew her in. She wouldn't see the flecks of light blue in them, she would never see eyes like that again.

She was running to the cellar. It was ahead of her. She ran down the stairs, her footsteps echoing.

"Tyler? Tyler?!" She was just below yelling. She was gasping for breath, it was so enclosed down here. She needed to breathe, but she needed to say goodbye. She was sobbing and gasping. _He isn't here. He is not here._

"Caroline?" Klaus-Tyler came out from the shadows. Caroline was crying, Klaus wanted to comfort her, he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Tyler, oh, my god! You're still here" Caroline ran forward and hugged him, she was crying into his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey!" Klaus-Tyler said comfortingly. "Hey."

Caroline was dragging her fingers through his hair softly. Klaus had to keep reminding himself that he was in Tyler's body. That she was not doing this to, _him._ But to Tyler.

"Sorry, I was just with Bonnie." Her hair smelt like lilies. She was gasping for breath over his shoulder.

He was holding her gently as if she could break. This struck Caroline as slightly strange, she may not have noticed if she hadn't been thinking about Klaus. She pulled back and turned to look at him. Her eyes were swollen with crying.

"What's happened?" Klaus-Tyler said.

"It's Klaus, he-he _died_." She was gripping his shirt tightly. Klaus-Tyler had to try and remember that she was crying about Tyler's impending death not Klaus' death, not him. "He's dead."

Caroline was waiting for a reaction, something Tyler-ish, but he just looked down and looked back up at her. She was gasping. He looked at her and gave a small smile and run his hand down her shoulder comfortingly. Tyler had never been so soft with her. He had always been the ' _jock'_ kind of guy, he was not very good at being gentle, another one of his turn offs.

"You're going to be fine, Caroline." He was looking at her intently.

"No, no. It's not me that I'm worried about." She was running her fingers through his hair.

Klaus was astounded, even when she could die herself, she was still worrying about others. He had not come across this amount of selflessness in centuries. And it was becoming rarer to find. He felt privileged to know this beacon of light in a sea of darkness.

"There's no point." He smiled weakly. There was a softness to him that she had never seen. "I'm a lost cause." Caroline was gasping and sobbing. She shook her head.

"No!" Caroline said forcefully. Like if she said it enough that it wouldn't be so.

"But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you." He said, Caroline shook her head. "And when you make it through this… Just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?" She nodded feebly.

She leant forward and kissed him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers one last time. _One last time._ He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. She held his head and hugged him, as the friend that he had always been.

His eyes were wide. Klaus was taken aback. He had thought that kissing her would be enjoyable -which it was- but he had never felt something like that, he wanted to hold her, make her feel loved, cherish her, tell her that it was all going to be okay. But he couldn't. She was sobbing over his shoulder. He shut his eyes and smelt her hair. This could not go on forever. So he might as well end it now, however much it pained him to let go of this thing of light, he would receive and earful from the Bennett witch if he did not.

He groaned. Caroline knew what was happening, she wanted to stay with him. She didn't want him to be alone. He started coughing harshly. Then he stopped, she was breathing quick and heavily. She could see that he was clutching his rib cage. He turned slowly around to look at her.

"Do you feel anything?" His voice cracked.

"No." She shook her head. Her voice was high and her eyes were drowning in tears. "I feel fine." This was a relief to Klaus. He had not been sure that if his body was destroyed that she would go too. He felt a wave of relief course through him. He knew that it was time to say good-bye.

"I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die." He said while shaking his head.

"No, I'm not leaving." Caroline shook her head. The tears were making her vision blur.

He started groaning and coughing again. He fell to the ground. Caroline grabbed his shoulder and stroked it, she drew circles on his hand just like he had on hers. Klaus felt shivers go through him, he did not like it, the feeling of weakness it gave him. He did not want to let her go… but he had to.

"I'm staying."

"No." Klaus-Tyler said looking at her with those dark brown eyes.

"Yes." She nodded. She did not understand why he wanted her to go. Tyler would have wanted her there for the end, to be in her arms.

"You run. Or I'll make you run."

"I'm not leaving!" Caroline did not understand, he was frustrating her, she felt the tears cascade down her cheeks. Her voice was high and squeaky.

He nodded. He gave off a great groan and screamed. His back was arching. He was turning. Caroline was scared. _Surely, he wouldn't…_ But he was, she could hear his bones snapping. She could see them. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to make this less painful. He looked up at her, his eyes were amber. Caroline jumped back.

"Go!" He yelled. His voice was low. She zoomed out.

Klaus was left alone. Once more.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **What a finish! Part two will be out soon I promise!**

 **Thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews, they keep me writing!**

 **Please leaves a review if you feel inclined, and I hope you have a great day!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Body Swap Part Two

**Hallo fellow Klaroliners,**

 **As I said this is the second part, 4x1 and when I was writing this I realised that Joseph Morgan had shaved at the end of 4x1, I don't know why but it really intrigued me xD**

 **Anyway, letsa go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own a laptop and that's about it.**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Bonnie had just walked down the cellar stairs and she was looking at the open coffin that held Klaus' burnt Original body. She had a look of distaste on her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tyler-Klaus emerged from the shadows. Bonnie whirled around to face him. He was standing on a ledge with a smirk on his face, a smirk that would have made Klaus look attractive and boyish, but it didn't suit Tyler in the slightest.

"What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got." Bonnie was frustrated at Klaus and his constant need to have his own way. But Klaus was not one to be ordered around by one newbie witch.

"Yes." He nodded and started walking towards Bonnie, his footsteps echoing around the long abandoned cellar. "When I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently fate and oxygen intervened, and there I am." He walked up to his burnt body, the cellar was beginning to smell like rotting, burnt flesh. "Put me back." He commanded.

"I can't right now." Bonnie said, and she simply shrugged. Klaus-Tyler raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the council. They're on the war path and this body's vulnerable."

"I have to help Elena before she has to feed." Bonnie said, trying to make him see her point.

"Elena's dead and no longer my concern." He said simply.

"You're forgetting who just saved your life." Bonnie said, but she only just got the words out when a strong hand grabbed her by her neck.

"You're forgetting I can rip your tongue out!" He said without flinching as she struggled. "Now … Put… Me… Back." He still had his hand around her neck.

"If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn't that what you really want?" She looked at him sternly, but as much as she tried to conceal it he could hear the plea in her voice.

He let go of her neck. She frowned at him in utter loathing and started to walk away but Klaus vampire sped in front of her.

"Same rules apply. No one knows. No one." He shook his head to emphasize the point. "Do you understand me, Bonnie?" She gulped and gave a small nod of the head.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline had heard about Matt and Elena from Stefan. Caroline knew that everyone would be looking after Elena and she thought that someone should be there for Matt, since he always seemed to get wound up in these things.

Caroline was in denial about Tyler's death. He couldn't be dead. She would not let him be. Only when she saw his body down in that cellar would she believe it. She did not think that he was dead, but he didn't seem like himself back in the cellar. He held her differently. He talked to her differently, what he said seemed it was more poetic somehow. It just didn't sound like Tyler. The only person she thought of who would say those things was… No. That was impossible. She sighed and broke into a run.

Caroline ran to the hospital at vampire speed since she was meant to be half way across the country by now. She briskly compelled a nurse to tell her what room Matt was in. The nurse obeyed in a daze, Caroline was gone before the nurse was out of her stupor.

Matt was packing his things up when Caroline came in the hospital room. He turned around quickly.

"Oh, it's you Care…" He turned back and carried on packing his things solemnly.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" She half laughed. But then she remembered. "Oh god, Matt I'm sorry." He didn't look at her.

"She didn't want to become a vampire. And Stefan saved me and not her." It was sad the way he was speaking. It was laced with self-pity as he pulled on his hoodie. Caroline was leaning up against a desk in the room. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"She didn't want to be dead, and now she's not. This isn't your fault, Matt." Caroline gave a little shake of her head as Matt looked at her. She just wanted him to know that nobody blamed him.

"This is all my fault. I was driving. _I_ was saved. She's a vampire because of me!" He was nearly yelling now.

"Shh! Cool it on the "V" word. I'm a fugitive, remember?" She whispered angrily.

She walked forward. Now she was saying it she knew that she couldn't hide away from the fact. She was a fugitive in her home town. The town she grew up in. People who had baby-sat her as a child now wanted her dead.

"I'm supposed to be half way to Florida by now." She said, her voice shrank away.

"If the council's after you, then why are you here?" Matt said. She knew that this question would come up, but she hadn't prepared an answer. She paused before replying.

"Because …. I don't know where to go."

She felt her voice break. The tears pooled in her eyes. She felt like she had cried so much over the past couple of days that she was just a human sponge, leaking out all her emotion in tear form.

"Tyler's dead,"

Saying it made it real. She had been trying to avoid saying it, that maybe some how he would just appear. But he wouldn't. She would never see him again.

"And everything's different now." She gasped for breath, re-living the moment last night when she had last seen Tyler. "And I-" She couldn't hold it in. Matt came in and hugged her. She grabbed onto him, perhaps a little too hard, but she needed a hug. She felt her tears dampening his shirt.

Somewhere in the back ground she heard a walkie-talkie buzz. She had seen people in uniform walking around the hospital earlier. She took a sharp intake of breath and turned to face the door. She had a split-second warning as the door handed turned to run out of sight. She saw Matt standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. A man with a dog-tag around his neck came in and looked at Matt suspiciously, his eyes were darting around the room.

"Can I help you?" Matt said in his low voice.

After a second the man replied, a small smile returning to his face "Sorry." He took one last look around the room, he pulled out his walkie-talkie and held it up too his mouth. "All good here." He gave Matt one last fleeting smile and shut the door.

Matt turned around. Caroline could hear his heart racing. He let out big breath. When he turned the window was open. He got a text a moment later.

 _Packing my bags and leaving, bye Mattie-poo._ She signed it with a smiley emoji.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline was at home and she had just packed her bags and was about to walk out the door when she hear her cell phone ring. She reached into her back pocket and saw the caller ID.

 _Mom._

"Mom! Hey." She started walking to the door again.

"Caroline, where are you? And tell me it's far away." Her voice was serious. She let out a little sigh at the end of saying it.

"Where am I? Good question. Uh, just a whole lot of boring highways."

Her voice was shaky. Her voice went between the two extremes when she was lying. High and low. Liz would obviously pick up on that, being a cop.

"Why? Is everything okay?" She opened the door. She felt two hands grab her arm and a faint voice coming from her phone that she had just dropped.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

She felt the two hands restraining her tighten as another feeling came and hit her like a bus, someone had stuck a needle in her neck. A needle filled with vervain. She felt her eye-lids begin to droop and a burning sensation go through her. She was gasping. She looked at the guys face. It was the guy from the hospital. She felt her knees go weak and felt her world go dizzy and then there was blackness.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

He had been sitting on the coffin for a long time.

He could feel the phone buzzing in his back pocket. It kept vibrating every second or two. There had been a couple of calls but he had refused to answer. He heard the phone ring once more. He frowned and finally reached into his pocket checking the caller ID. He sighed.

 _Mom._

"You incessant woman." He said too himself, his voice echoed around the cave. He answered it.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" He said in his fake American accent. He heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"Tyler, thank God. Are you okay?" She sounded concerned.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning the council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are. The less I know, the better." He heard her pouring herself a scotch.

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax." He shook his head slightly while saying this. It had been a long while since someone, let alone a mother, cared about what happened to him.

"You didn't answer your phone, honey." Her voice started cracking slightly and he could tell she was welling up. "I was so scared that you were with Caroline."

It was as if his stomach had dropped to the cellar floor, so much so that it took him back for a second. He had never felt like this with anyone, not Tatia, Aurora. Anyone. His eyes widened.

"Why?" He said sternly. But he already knew deep down. "What happened to Caroline?" He heard the woman sigh, he could feel the knot in his stomach clenching.

"The council took her." She said cautiously, her voice was low and reeked of pity.

"What do you mean, _they took her?_ " He said seriously.

"They are taking her to the Young farm, off route eleven. But Tyler, please do not go after her." She said imploringly.

Tyler wasn't going after her. Klaus was. He had already stood up and was walking to the cellar door. He did not care that this body could die, he did not care if this body died, and he could easily jump into another.

"Okay, sure mom. I gotta go, bye." He hung up and started sprinting through the trees with one thought in his head. _Save Caroline._

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline had woken to the sound of sirens.

She was bound in the back of a vehicle, a van possibly. Her wrists were burning. She tried to move them but they refused to obey this simple command, then it hit her, hit her like a bus. Vervain ropes, those men who had vervained her, knew she was on the run and, well, that had worked out well. She looked to the left of her and there was Rebekah, her skin was only now starting to grow into normal, non-desiccated skin. Caroline could feel the vibration on the road beneath them as the tyres went over pot holes.

She heard Rebekah let out a breath. Her white blonde hair was curtaining her face. She moved her head, it was like she had just got up from a long sleep. Rebekah groaned. Caroline just looked at her straight faced. Rebekah, as she had done, began to try and rip the vervain ropes off her, to no avail.

"Vervain ropes." She said looking at Rebekah, she had the same blue eyes as her brother. "Looks like Alaric outed all to the council." Caroline said solemnly.

"The council… What exactly do they think that they can do to me?"

Caroline was about to make a snappy remark but then all she heard was the sound of screeching tyres on the road, the glass broke in the front window, they were rolling on their side. Caroline and Rebekah's heads were flung forward and their legs were suspended in the air. They banged their heads on the metal side of the van behind them. The vervain ropes were keeping them in place, like a seatbelt. Then the rolling stopped and they were just on the ground. Caroline could feel her head throbbing. They both groaned in pain.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" Rebekah's voice was hoarse.

Caroline could smell smoke, it was burning her wind pipes. She could hear the screeching of tyres in the distance, there was still the faint sound of sirens.

She heard a noise coming from the door. She looked as the black door was ripped off its hinges. She couldn't see who had done it for a second. She was confused, did it come off on its own or what? Then she saw the dark hair and tanned skin. _Tyler._ He had thrown the door to one side and now was proceeding to open the bottom door.

Tyler-Klaus jumper into the van and was leaning over Caroline. He could see the vervain ropes and the irritated skin around it. Klaus ignored his sister and went straight for Caroline, he didn't have much time the other police car would be coming back any second now, and his sister could not be killed. That was what he told himself anyway.

"Tyler?" She said perplexed.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." He said as he ignored the burning feeling on his hands as he untied the ropes. He could hear the sirens getting closer.

"You're alive?!" She could feel the joyful tears begin to form in her eyes. "How-How are you alive?" She half laughed.

"No time. Come on. We have to go." He grabbed her and began to pull her up. She stepped out of the car and put on a whirl of vampire speed.

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah said, she was abashed at how he was leaving her, _her!_ Rebekah Mikaelson, an Original vampire.

"Keep 'em busy, little sister." She drew in a sharp intake of breath. He drew away from her and ran to follow Caroline.

When they got to the forest Caroline pushed him up against a tree and started violently kissing him. Klaus couldn't say that he was completely annoyed at his predicament. He could hear the birds chirping in the background. _Delightful._ The feeling of her soft lips against his own, she was holding his head in her hands, running her fingers through his hair. Their eyes were closed, he was enjoying this immensely. But he had to remember that these were not his lips, this was not his hair. It was not _him_ that she was kissing. It was Tyler.

"I never thought I'd see you again!"

Her voice was full of joy. She was breathless. Caroline thought that he was holding her differently, softer. And for once he was not just grabbing her ass, but his arms were entwined around her waist softly.

"I don't get it. How are you alive?" She was running her fingers across his chest. Klaus could feel Tyler's heart pumping at three-times its normal speed.

"This is going to sound incredible, but…" He didn't manage to get his words out because Caroline was on him again.

She was pushing herself against him, stroking his cheek. She had her hand in the arch of his back. She broke away to take a breath. She wasn't letting him get his words out. He was trying to say something but every time he broke away she just pushed her lips against his again. _Not his. Tyler's._ But he was caught up in the moment now and he whirled her against another tree, pushing her this time. He was caressing her hair, playing with it. Caroline found the sensation familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Plus, she was a little preoccupied helping Tyler pull his jacket off. Their lips did not break apart.

She let go and he raised his arms as she pulled his shirt off. _There wasn't any harm in a bit of fun? As long as it didn't lead anywhere._ Klaus kept telling himself. She beamed at him, the sun danced off her blonde hair. She pushed herself into him again, she was grabbing his head. It was exhilarating. But all good things must come to an end. So he pulled away, it was over-whelming but by far the most fun he had had in a long time. He looked into her blue eyes and gave a boyish smile.

"Easy, love. Wrong time, wrong place, wrong _equipment._ " He looked down and looked back up at her with the same boyish face. She didn't register what he had said.

"You are, miraculously, alive. We're fugitives on the run." She pulled off her jacket, she was breathless. "All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex." She threw her jacket on the floor and pulled herself close to him.

She grabbed him and vamp sped him against a tree and carried on kissing him ferociously. She backed off for a second and held her arms up, Klaus knew what was coming and even though he was anticipating trouble and all his morals told him not to. She gave a smile and threw off her shirt. She was wearing a grey bra. Klaus was breathless. She looked at him for a second and kissed him again. She was holding his head, not letting him breakaway. He was still holding her waist and he was twirling her blonde, sweet smelling hair around his finger. She pulled back from him, realisation suddenly hitting her.

"Did you just call me " _Love"_?" Tyler-Klaus smirked, it looked all wrong on Tyler's face, he could not pull of the sexy boyish smirk that Klaus could.

Then she realised, a light had gone on in her head. She recognised the twirl of her hair. _Klaus._ He was so gentle with her. The way he held her was different from Tyler. He was softer, which surprised Caroline.

"I don't know, _Love_." He put more emphasis on the word now. Her arms were still around his neck and his hand still on her waist. "Did I?"

Her sky blue eyes were wide as she looked at him, Klaus found it almost comical and would have laughed if it were any other situation.

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?" She banged her fists against his bare chest.

"That's what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face." Caroline found this disturbing. It was like he was Tyler, like Klaus was in Tyler's body… But that was impossible.

"Oh, my god. You're Klaus!"

She backed off, she felt violated. But she could not deny how she liked the way that he held her. Could not deny the way that he made her feel, even in Tyler's body, the piecing gaze still struck shivers down her spin.

"You're disgusting!" There were so many insults running through her brain but she couldn't say them, she couldn't bring herself.

"And you are a _glorious_ kisser."

He looked her up and down. She shivered, she could feel goose bumps going up and down her arms, though it was perfectly warm, and the worst thing was that she could not hide it, she masked her embarrassment with anger, and she had a lot of it. She slapped his across the face, her hand burned.

"Listen…I didn't have to risk exposure to come and save you." She was already picking up her discarded clothes from the floor. She looked at him and scoffed slightly. She turned pulling on her shirt.

"Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero. Ugh! I need to go and sanitize my mouth!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You mouth was all over me. I was in innocent victim." She turned to face him. Her hair whipped her face.

"Put Tyler back." She said stubbornly.

"Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex." He walked close to her, so close that she could feel his breath, she shivered. She let out a sigh. He started walking off.

"What are you going to do now?" She said

"Well, I will be finding the Bennett witch then I will be put back into my body, since I have expired all of the plus's that this body has to offer." He winked at her, Caroline shivered involuntarily.

"Well, I'm not leaving Bonnie to you, or Tyler for that matter." She walked towards him and picked up his shirt. "And put a shirt on. It's still weird." He smirked.

"About five minutes ago you were fine with me without a shirt." She frowned at him.

"Just put the damn shirt on." She shoved it in his chest. "Where would Bonnie be?" He pulled the shirt over his head.

"I don't know, Love. Where would she be?" She sighed and balled her fists and relaxed them.

"You're infuriating. And don't call me love, it doesn't suit Tyler." She said the last part without meaning too. She had got caught up in the moment, in insulting him.

"And it suits me, in my own body does it?" He smirked, he had a way with twisting the words back onto her.

"No, just." She sighed "Where would Bonnie be?" She repeated the question, not looking at him.

"Lockwood cellar. That was where she was before." He started walking in the direction of the cellar then sped up and sped away, with Caroline close behind him.

When they got there it was empty.

"Well then, dead end once more." She said sarcastically. Tyler-Klaus ignored her remark.

"I will be right back after I compel a couple of gardeners to take this to the next place we will be searching." He said and he ran out.

Caroline saw a sleek black coffin in the cellar, she approached it cautiously. Inside was Klaus' charred, burnt body, but you could still see a certain element of beauty to it. You could still see the chiselled jaw line and the high cheekbones. She shut the lid not wanting Tyler, or should she say Klaus she wasn't sure, she didn't want the Tyler-Klaus to see her looking at the body.

She walked over to the long rectangular area that still had chains in it from where Klaus had locked her and Tyler up for the sacrifice. She walked over and knelt down next to the chains. She heard a noise and she knew that he was back.

"Look, the chains are still here from where you locked up me and Tyler for the sacrifice." She picked up one of the chains.

"Yes, but you see, I did not sacrifice you, you are still here and as beautiful as ever." She scoffed at his complement but a small unwilling part of her felt warm and content.

She stood up and walked back towards him, there was a noise at the entrance and she quickly ran out of sight but it was only two compelled gardeners coming down to pick up the coffins. She heard Tyler-Klaus let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't lead them straight too us, love, no need to get jumpy." She stepped out from the shadows.

"Well _ex-cuse_ me for being jumpy because I'm a fugitive on the run." She scowled at him.

"No need to remind me, like you said as you ran your fingers lovingly through my hair-" She gave him a dangerous look but he just chuckled.

"Where are we going next?" She said flatly.

"The witch house. The place my mother tried to kill me and my brothers, but did not succeed."

"Unfortunately." She muttered. He put a hand to his heart in fake offence. She sighed and ran past him but he soon caught up.

They reached the witch house about five minutes after the gardeners did. Bonnie was standing looking confused while the Gilbert boy stood there with his arm around her. _How sweet._

"Hello Bonnie." Tyler-Klaus said as Jeremy looked around confused.

"Klaus." Bonnie said coldly. Caroline stood in the background.

"Wait, Klaus?" Jeremy let go of Bonnie and looked at Tyler-Klaus.

"Yeah, long story short, Klaus is in Tyler's body, saved me and now he wants to be put back." Caroline interjected.

"She's not strong enough." Jeremy said looking at them again.

"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely you're strong enough to get me out." Tyler-Klaus directed to Bonnie. He did not want to yell or create a scene, especially with Caroline here.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous." She said with her eyebrows raised. Klaus was not one for waiting.

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" He yelled, she was testing his patience.

"She said she can't okay?" Caroline said sternly, Klaus-Tyler turned to face her. "We'll just wait a few days. Until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic. Right Bonnie?" She looked past Tyler and at Bonnie.

Tyler-Klaus ripped his shirt. And looked at his hand, it took all his strength and concentration to make only his hand grow claws. He looked at Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline who were all confused at what he was doing. He let out a groan as he stuck his clawed hand into his chest and looked at Bonnie.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline half yelled over the groans of pain.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." He was looking at Caroline now. She was in a state of confusion and too frightened to react. She was shaking her head. "Maybe you." He turned to Jeremy. He was pushing his claws into the flesh.

"Oh, my god." Bonnie said.

"Oh, my god, stop, stop!" Caroline said urgently, she looked at Bonnie pleadingly.

"He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that." Jeremy said. This brought Caroline comfort for a second.

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten?" He yelled at Bonnie. "Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" She was shaking her head, tears pooling in her eyes. He pressed down more.

"Stop! Please! You're killing him!" Caroline yelled, tears forming in her own eyes now, desperation in her voice.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie said finally. Caroline let out a breath. Tyler-Klaus let his hand fall lip and waited for the skin to heal.

"Good. Let's begin."

Tyler-Klaus knelt down and Bonnie put her hands on his temples. Caroline was biting her fingernails at the side, she was drawing blood, but she did not care.

Bonnie started speaking in Latin and chanting some ancient runes.

"This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy said more to himself than anyone. Bonnie continued to chant.

She pulled Tyler's head up and his mouth fell open as he took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes.

"Tyler…" Caroline whispered. Tyler looked at her.

"Caroline." He smiled and began to get up. "Hey!" But then he fell back and grasped his chest, She started gagging.

"Tyler!" She ran to him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy said, concerned. Bonnie didn't stop chanting.

Klaus opened his eyes. He could not move since his body was still healing. All he could see was darkness. He could hear Bonnie chanting and Jeremy's yells, a gagging noise and Caroline's whimpers.

"Bonnie it worked stop." He heard the Gilbert boy say.

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Caroline said concerned.

"Bonnie …. Stop the spell!" Jeremy said.

"Bonnie stop!" Caroline said, he heard footsteps. Then he heard Bonnie yelling and sobbing

"Oh, my god!" She was calling out and crying. "What have I done?! What did I do?!" She was yelling.

"You're okay, you're okay." Jeremy said comfortingly. Caroline looked over at Tyler. He had passed out and didn't look like he would be waking up soon.

"What did I do?!" She was gasping for air, like Caroline did for Tyler.

A while later after Jeremy had calmed Bonnie down, Caroline was still standing at the side-lines, she didn't want to be there when Klaus finally made an appearance.

"I'm going to head home." She said. She glanced at Tyler. "He doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon." She looked back at Bonnie and Jeremy. When she was walking out she muttered to Jeremy. "Look after her, okay?" He nodded. She took one last fleeting glance at the coffin, she heard a noise coming from it. She quickly walked up stairs and out of the corridor.

Klaus emerged from the coffin and looked at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"I think you ought to go." Jeremy said. Bonnie was silently crying.

"Wouldn't do anything less, mate." Klaus walked quickly, he intended on catching up with Caroline. After a few moments he was walking beside her.

"Hello, love." He said, walking in pace with her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Caroline said flatly. "You threatened to kill Tyler."

"Yes. But the point is, love, that I _didn't_ kill him." Caroline looked at him and scoffed.

They were walking under maple trees their leaves turning gold in the autumn sun, Caroline didn't know exactly where she was going. She couldn't go home, there would probably be people there waiting for her. She had nowhere to go. She could feel the crunch of leaves under her feet as she walked. There was a cold breeze and she drew her arms close to her, since she had left her jacket in the woods. While vampires don't feel the cold she still felt that she should be wearing a coat.

"Here," He took of his jacket and held it out to her. "I insist." She ignored the offer and continued to look forward.

"I don't need you _pity_ coat." She let out a small laugh.

"I am doing the gentlemanly thing and offering you my coat."

"And what would you know about being a gentleman?" She scoffed. But she had hardly got the words out when he had taken his jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked at him for a second, with the fading sunlight she couldn't make out his expression but she imagined a smirk on his face when he saw that she didn't take it off.

"Where are you going to go? Since you can't go home." He sounded concerned.

"I'll probably book into a hotel or something, I don't know." She sighed.

"Stay with me." She looked at him and gave a quiet scoff. "I'm serious, Caroline. No one will find you there. You will be safe." She looked at him. He _was_ serious. "I insist. It will be like I am not even there, I will show you the room most distant from mine if you wish, I would even go to another house if it made you feel more comfortable." She sighed, knowing that he would only keep persisting if she refused.

"Fine." She sighed. "The furthest room from yours?"

"The furthest one." He smiled, dimples and all. And as they walked there was a new spring in Klaus' step.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **I'm sorry if my writing is slightly off in the "hot make-out" scene, I'm terrible at writing those scenes :/**

 **Okay, so we are going through the cast one at a time, eh? So we can cross Stefan off the list of Fiancé and we can probably cross off Tyler, we are getting closer to Klaus every day, people!**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews! They keep me motivated for writing every day, and it's all down to you guys!**

 **Anyway, please leave a review if you feel inclined, and remember that you are beautiful and have a great day!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Misled

**Hi!**

 **So this chapter is based on 4x3! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Klaus could hear the door open, a smirk was beginning to play on his features.

"Who the hell are you?" Klaus heard his first successfully sired hybrid say, confusion and agitation was laced through his voice.

"Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection." Carol Lockwood's voice rang out calmly through the entrance hall.

"More deputies?" His voice was weary. Klaus started to make his way to the entrance hall, his hands held behind his back.

"Not exactly."

Klaus could see two of his hybrids stationed in front of him and he could hear another walking behind him. He looked at Tyler. Tyler's eyes were wide with surprise and loathing. This loathing was shared.

Klaus had forgotten how much he loathed this individual. From his un-kept hair right down to what he was wearing. And now all he thought of when he saw him was Caroline, her lips against his own –well Tyler's-, her blonde hair dancing in the sunlight.

Tyler looked at Klaus and let out a great sigh, his brows furrowed. Klaus could hear his heart rate pick up.

"They're hybrids."

Tyler's eyes glanced between all of the hybrids, then his gaze settled on Klaus'. His brown eyes were harsh compared to Klaus' dark blue ones. The way the Hybrid was looking at him would have earnt respect if he could not hear his heart racing.

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but _duty calls_." Klaus looked at Tyler, there was no trace of a smile on Klaus' face, not even a smirk.

"Nice to know you care." Tyler said contemptuously.

"I don't." Klaus was keeping his voice level, keeping his rage intact. "I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled" Klaus walked towards him, there was only a small table between them. "Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to _rot_." Klaus knew that Tyler would come back with a retort. Not with a good one, but a retort all the same.

"Yeah, well, you used my body as an escape hatch," Carol looked surprised at this, evidently this was the first time she had heard of it. "Then kissed my girlfriend, so _maybe_ we're even."

"Not even close."

His voice was just above a whisper, they were both trying to conceal their rage, conceal the fangs that were edging to come through, to conceal the yellow eyes that were so close to being revealed. They stared at each other for long time, Klaus could not see what Caroline saw in this _oaf_.

"But you Hybrids are a dying breed." There was a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left."

Tyler was trying to take in this new information. Klaus started to back away, as he did so he pointed at the hybrids.

"Consider them your new bodyguards." Then he turned around and walked into a side corridor.

He had claimed this office, telling the Hybrids not to come inside unless it was important. From here he could hear about anything that went on inside the house. He sat down and crossed his legs placing them on the desk. He opened the draw and saw a bottle of alcohol. _Politicians .._ He thought. He briskly opened the bottle of scotch and took a gulp of the amber liquid. It burned going down his throat, he did not care, he wanted to get Tyler off his mind. He shut his eyes and took another large gulp.

 _Later that day._

He could hear Tyler in another of the rooms, Klaus could hear his heart rate, it was calm. But his was not the only heart beat that he could hear. He could hear a heartbeat, a fast one, a heartbeat filled with anticipation. Klaus was interested. Now the footsteps were louder, in the room next to his own.

"So this is where you're been hiding, huh?" He could hear both of the heart beats jump. He sat back and listened to the conversation.

"Haley?" Klaus could hear heavy footsteps walking towards her.

"Hey, Lockwoof!"

They were both laughing. Klaus could feel rage coming again, _surely not Tyler. Surely not._ He heard a punch of flesh against material.

"Ass. I thought Klaus killed you." In the other room, Klaus smirked slightly at his name being mentioned, but it quickly fell again.

"I should have called." Tyler's voice was full of excitement and anticipation.

"From your trailer park in Florida. You liar!"

 _Why would he lie? Unless he didn't want to be found._ Klaus could feel his rage and loathing going up by the second. He did not deserve Caroline, not if he was going throw the beautiful creature of light away at any moment.

"You're totally loaded." Her voice was fully of happiness and anticipation.

"Uh…" He heard Tyler say apologetically.

"I chained you up all over the Appalachians. I talked you through every turn. I helped you break the sire bond." She sighed slightly. "You could have told me your real story."

"I didn't want anybody to follow me back." He paused for a second. "Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus, and you shouldn't be here either, his hybrids are all over this house and so is he." _And he can hear everything you are saying, 'Lockwoof',_

"I know. One of his hybrids is with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler, and I thought, 'what are the chances?'"

There was a moment of silence, their heart beats were racing.

"Well, the least you could do is pour me some fancy, rich-people scotch." Klaus looked to the bottle in his hand and took another swig.

"Sure. Absolutely." He heard heavy footsteps and the clinking of ice in glasses.

They were just sharing conversation, dull conversation. Klaus stood up and started pacing the room. He didn't register how long he had been in thought until the doorbell rang.

Caroline didn't feel like going to Rebekah's party, especially after how she had treated Elena. She decided to drive over to Tyler's house, she wanted to spend time with him. The door opened and she flung herself onto him. She pulled back slightly, the way he was holding her only made her remember how softly Klaus-Tyler had held her, it make her long for it. But she shook that thought from her head.

"I ditched Rebekah's ditching party." She beamed and pulled his face towards hers, their lips met for only a second since he pulled away quickly, very un-Tyler-ish. "What's with all the testosterone?" She looked behind him at the men standing there.

Klaus was taking this opportunity to walk to the other study. He was basking in Caroline's voice.

Tyler turned to face the Hybrids then turned to Caroline again.

"Hybrids." Tyler said as Caroline looked confused. "I'm on house arrest." He said apologetically.

"Says who? Your mom? Come on. Sneak out." She drew herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not my mom, Caroline." He pulled back again. Caroline frowned. Then realisation hit her. Caroline could feel anxiety starting to form in her stomach, she did not want to see him, not after she had slept in his house a week ago. She did not like the way that he made her feel. She was determined to hide it, with anything she could muster.

Klaus could hear her heartbeat start racing, he let a great smirk come onto his face.

"You're kidding me." She asked. Tyler gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "Klaus?" Just saying his name made her shiver.

Klaus walked into the study. There was a girl with brown hair looking at a picture of Tyler and his family.

"You're a new face." He said with his hands behind his back. She turned to face him, she was beautiful. But she was nothing to Caroline, Caroline was exquisite.

"And I take it from you accent you're an old one…. Klaus?" She pointed at him slightly. Klaus walked forwards with his hands still behind his back.

"My reputation precedes me, hopefully not all bad." He said, she stood still, her heart rate was still high from the adrenaline that she had got with Tyler.

"A little bad, mostly repulsive." Klaus' smile fell from his face. He was done with the pleasantries anyway.

"So you're a friend of Tyler's." He walked towards her. "That's strange. He's never mentioned you." His voice was low, her heart beat was starting to grow, Klaus could hear Tyler in the distance.

"You should go to the party, I will be fine here." Tyler said, Klaus heard Caroline pause, he could imagine a confused look on her face.

"But I'd much rather hang with you." She let a small laugh out. She was still confused, _poor Caroline_.

"Trust me. I am having no fun right now." He heard her sigh and start walking down the steps. Klaus gave a small smile and looked back at Haley.

"And I think I know why." He smiled, though he found nothing funny about this situation. Haley started to walk past him, knocking into his shoulder.

"I should be going." Her voice was low.

"Well, I wouldn't go through the front door. Caroline may see." She turned to face him, distaste on her face, but she did comply and walked out of the back door. Klaus sat down on the desk, his feet up on the table.

Klaus could hear Tyler walking down the corridor, he stopped as he entered the room and saw Klaus in the seat.

"She's quite fetching, that Hayley." Klaus smirked at him.

"Where is she?" Tyler's voice was laced with fear.

"Oh, she had to run but don't worry." Klaus was smiling, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see." His voice was light and airy.

"Whatever you think you know-" He started walking towards Klaus.

"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" He swung his legs off the desk and stood up. "You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There, you met a pack of werewolves,"

He had his hands behind his back and was circling Tyler like a shark, about to make his move.

"Begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous," His heart rate was so high that it was as good as a confession. "With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high" He motions to the ceiling. "Inhibitions ran low."

"Stop it." Tyler shook his head.

"Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick _sexual_ tension became something much more real." He put emphasis on the word 'sexual', he could tell that Tyler was becoming angry.

"I said stop!" Tyler turned to face Klaus, his face was masked with rage.

"And Caroline has no idea?" He sighed. The telephone rang, it rang into the silence, Klaus walked over to the phone. He looked at the caller ID.

 _Damon._

"Hello, Damon." Klaus sat down.

"Klaus, where's Tyler?" … Klaus lifted his feet back on the table.

"Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and whatnot." He looked at Tyler meaningfully. "Is there anything I can do?" He smiled, his voice was lighter.

"I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join…" Damon's voice trailed off.

"He wouldn't… I, however…"

"Meet me at the hospital in fifteen-minutes." Damon cut in.

"Pleasure." Klaus smiled and hung up. He swung his legs off of the desk. And he walked up to Tyler and lowered his voice. "Think about Caroline, Tyler… Just think." And he walked down the corridor and out of the house.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Klaus had just knocked the hunter out so he called two of his Hybrids to come and take him back to the mansion. He was now heading back to the Lockwood's. He would have taken the car but he wanted to get there quickly. He had business to settle with Tyler.

He was running down the driveway, greenery flashing before him, he could see the grand house in front of him. When he got to the steps he slowed into normal walking pace. He opened the door walked to the study. Tyler was just pouring himself a drink.

"Tyler." Klaus walked up behind him, Tyler swung around.

"Klaus, I would have thought that you have somewhere to be, being best friends with Damon." Klaus let out a cold laugh.

"Well I would much rather be here and wonder if you have had a nice little chat to Caroline." Klaus paused to hear Tyler's heart beat begin to speed up. Tyler didn't say anything. Klaus leaned forward and said in a low voice, his pupils were dilating, "Did you tell Caroline?"

"I can't be compelled. I'm on vervain." Tyler replied.

Klaus smiled and let out a sardonic laugh. "Well, I guess I have my evening planned," Tyler's face fell and he started to back away. "Bleeding you of vervain." Klaus walked a step forward with every step Tyler took back.

"Why do you care so much?!" Tyler yelled, he had hit the wall. Klaus paused. _Why did he care so much?_

"Because she deserves better." Klaus closed the distance and snapped Tyler's neck. "So much better."

Klaus dragged Tyler down the stairs, making sure to bang his head on nearly every step. Every time that Tyler began to groan Klaus would take pleasure in snapping his neck again.

The cellar was a big open space with a high celling. Since the Lockwood's were part of the council they had a chamber full of vervain and stakes. _This would be fun._ Klaus quickly found some ropes and a bucket of vervain water, he ignored the stinging, burning pain as he doused the ropes in vervain. He had left Tyler slumped in the corner. Klaus walked towards the Hybrid and quickly tied his hands to pieces of stone that were sticking out. He could see the skin become irritated and red. It reminded him of Caroline's jaw when Alaric had kidnapped her.

Klaus had taken Tyler's shirt off, just to make it easier for Klaus to cut him, to make him bleed. He quickly wrapped a rope around Tyler's middle and ankles, just to make sure that he would not be able to leave. Tyler slowly came too. Klaus was over by the bucket of wolfs bane, holding a syringe that he was filling up with wolfs bane. He heard Tyler begin to struggle.

"What the hell?!" Tyler said loudly.

Klaus smiled, this brought him back to the days in which he and his youngest brother would torture people to get information out of them, he could usually compel them but it was always much more fun to hear them cry out, knowing that no one would come to save them.

Klaus began to walk over to Tyler and put the syringe in his neck, he pushed the amber liquid into Tyler's main artery. Tyler groaned.

"Don't worry," Klaus said. He was still smiling. "It's just enough to weaken you, we wouldn't want you making this harder than it has to be, would we?" Tyler just groaned.

"Now, Tyler, I am going to ask you, one more time, to answer honestly. Did you tell Caroline all that happened? If you answer honestly, it will save you a whole world of pain." Klaus said, his voice was low.

"Go to hell." Tyler half groaned.

"Wrong!" Klaus smiled, he was looking forward to this.

Klaus turned around and began to stride towards the hunting equipment that Mr. Lockwood had. He ran his finger over the knife hilts. He picked up a small knife, it was very sharp. He walked over to Tyler.

"Since you heal quickly we will be here a while." He smiled as he cut a thin line around Tyler's neck. Thick red blood started cascading down his torso, like a waterfall of blood. It had already began to heal. Klaus used his vampire speed and slashed four more cuts. Blood was running all over his body. Tyler was groaning and crying out. Klaus smiled again, he stood back to admire his handy work.

Klaus turned around and looked at the selection of stakes. He picked up a small one, turned quickly and threw it at Tyler. Tyler let out a scream as it pierced his wrist. The blood started to trickle down his arm. Klaus turned and with a flick of the wrist he threw one more stake at Tyler. Klaus strode towards him, with a thick, sharp stake in his hand. He started to cut down into Tyler's chest, not very deep but enough to get blood out. He stopped again and stood back.

"Why don't you just kill me…?" Tyler said as he looked up at Klaus.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" Klaus said.

"You… You would get Caroline all to yourself. So why?" Tyler said weakly.

Klaus had not taken this into account. He could just kill Tyler, rip off his head, or rip out his heart. He _would_ have Caroline all to himself. HE could tell her that Tyler left with the wolf girl. She would be seeking reassurance, and he would be there, to tell her that it was not her fault that it was Tyler that had strayed. That it would all be okay. Klaus enjoyed the thought of being her knight but shook his head back to reality.

"I think the vervain's out of your system." Klaus said flatly. He cut the vervain ropes with a sharp movement of his hand. Tyler fell to the stone floor. Klaus knelt down and looked Tyler in the eyes.

"Stand up." His pupils dilated, Tyler stood up and groaned in pain.

"You don't have to do this." Tyler said, pleadingly.

"I do." Klaus said flatly. "Now, answer all of my questions honestly. Did you sleep with Hayley?" Klaus said commandingly.

"Yes." Tyler said, there was no emotion in his voice.

"Why?" Klaus said.

"I felt like I was losing Caroline. I needed reassurance. Hayley was there." Tyler blinked.

"She doesn't deserve you." Klaus said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, but she sure as hell doesn't deserve you." Tyler said savagely.

"How early on did you sleep with Hayley?" Klaus ignored Tyler, even though he knew that it was true.

He did not deserve her. He would just corrupt her, corrupt her with his darkness. Then something came to him that a friend had said to him, long, long ago. _Stars can't shine without darkness, Niklaus. Remember that._

"The second week." Tyler said bluntly. This brought Klaus back to reality.

"Why did you keep denying it?" Klaus asked, he was curious. "It couldn't have been that good. Could it?" Klaus gave a mischievous smile.

"She got pregnant. I was going to stay but she lost the baby. Caroline would never forgive me. I couldn't let anybody know." Klaus looked at Tyler for a second. He didn't seem like the paternal type. Tyler blinked.

"Please do not tell, Caroline. Please, Klaus." Tyler pleaded. Klaus leaned forward.

"I'm not going to tell her, Tyler. Because I know that you will slip up, one way or another, and I will be there, I will be there to pick up the pieces." Klaus paused, wondering whether he should go on. "You will never understand her, Tyler. I have been on this earth for almost a thousand years, and in all that time I have not seen someone with as much light and caring in her. You just wanted her for the sex. You took her for granted." Klaus sighed.

"As much as I have enjoyed this meeting. I believe that it is time to go." Klaus smiled. "I will have her one day, Tyler. Mark my words. One day." Tyler looked like he was about to retort but Klaus cut in. "Forget this ever happened. You poured yourself a drink and then you took a lie down." Klaus' pupils dilated and then the deed was done.

As Klaus walked back up the staircase there was one line of speech that kept running through his mind. _Stars can't shine without darkness, Niklaus. Remember that._

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **Well there we go! I do personally think that Tyler and Hayley did sleep together, mainly because no one would act like that if they didn't do it? Why didn't Tyler tell Caroline about Hayley? So many questions.**

 **Anyway! Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews, they keep me writing every day! Please leave a review if you feel inclined, and have a great day!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Deception

**Hiya guys!**

 **So this chapter is based on 4x6! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, unfortunately**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Klaus could hear the hybrids and the wolf girl in the living room. They had drank through half of the liquor supply last night. He was pacing back and forth in the office. The living room was quiet as none of them were speaking but then he heard the heavy footsteps of Tyler walking into the room.

"Are you guys _still_ drinking?" Tyler asked, astounded. "I drank enough last night. And then I slept, which is what you guys should have done."

"We're just paying our respects to Dean." Klaus heard Chris say.

"That's great, Chris, but would you pay them at a bar instead of my home?" Tyler said solemnly.

"Don't be mad" came the reply "We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend."

Klaus thought it was time for him to go and take a look at the two "love birds'. He lifted up the bottle that he had left on the desk and walked out of the office.

Klaus was walking down the hallway when he saw the wolf girl feeding Tyler tequila, he gulped it down greedily. She ran her thumb along his bottom lip then lifted it to her own lips seductively. Klaus leaned up against the archway, he could hear both of their heart beats start to heighten. On seeing him, Hayley took back a step from Tyler.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." Klaus said as Tyler let out a great sigh and turned to face him.

"I didn't know _you_ were here." Tyler said, annoyance playing with his features.

" _Clearly_." He practically spat in his face. He walked past him and took a deep swig of the amber liquid.

Klaus was annoyed that Tyler could so easily throw it all away. He would throw away _Caroline_ , the creature of light in this sea of darkness. For some wolf girl? Tyler did not understand the value of this girl. He did not deserve her. And if he carried on like this, he would not have her.

"Thought I'd just pop 'round" He swung back to face them. His voice was not wavering, he was drunk, or as drunk as he ever could be. "To celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter." He let out a cold laugh. Tyler had loathing in his eyes, pure loathing while Hayley looked non-plussed.

"Yet when I arrived, I learned that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena had killed the hunter." Klaus grimaced. Tyler's eyed were directed to the floor.

"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission…" The girl said aggressively.

"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl." Klaus glared at her. Her gaze was travelling around the room, not settling. Avoiding him.

"What do you care if Connor's dead, anyway?" Tyler said, evidently trying to get Klaus' attention on himself, instead of Hayley.

"I have my reasons." He sighed and raised his bottle. "They have ceased to matter." He gave a fake smile. "Cheers." He took a deep swig.

There was a knock on the door, Tyler walked to answer it and Klaus could hear his heart beat -which had begun to settle down slightly- start to race again. He let out a sigh. Klaus let the bottle fall to his side. He was intrigued as to why Tyler's heart rate had suddenly peaked. Tyler opened the door. At first all that Klaus could see was a box, but them he heard her voice.

"I brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

Caroline gave a small glance behind Tyler and she saw Klaus' dark blue eyes studying her. She kept her eyes fixed on Tyler, trying to calm herself for she knew that he would be able to hear her heart suddenly skip a beat. Her stomach was churning and tied in knots.

"Care…" Tyler gave a quick glance behind him at Hayley.

Caroline was not completely convinced by their story but she pushed that from her mind. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she felt like Klaus was x-raying her, it was like he could hear her very thoughts.

"This isn't a good time." Tyler shook his head.

"Just take it." Caroline shoved the box into his hands.

Klaus smirked slightly. Klaus set the bottle of alcohol down on a side table and started to walk forward, Caroline's eyes were still on Tyler. She did not want to look at Klaus. At his blue eyes, his carved jawline. She did not want to feel the way she felt. So she looked at Tyler.

"Caroline."

She could not prolong it any further, she looked at him with surprise, there was concern laced through his voice, genuine concern. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She did not want to look in his eyes so she looked at his other features, this was a mistake. She was looking at his lips but she couldn't help but think how soft they would feel against her own.

She shook herself mentally and willed herself to look into his stormy eyes instead. Caroline could feel Tyler's presence behind her but like he was somewhere else, like he was far away. Klaus gave a small sigh.

"By the break-up drama unfolding before me, I assume you've met Hayley." Caroline swayed on her feet. Klaus nodded slightly and turned his head to speak to his Hybrids "All right, come on, let's go." He put a finger to his soft lips and lowered it again, Caroline's eyes followed it. "Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere."

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"I think you've got more important things to deal with, mate."

Klaus walked out of the door but not before he brushed Caroline's jacket. She felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine. Caroline went to shut the door after Klaus. She turned to face them, none of them moved until they were sure that he would not be able to hear them.

Caroline plastered a smile on her face. She was still uneasy about Tyler and Hayley. Hayley bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Do you think he bought it?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Hell, I bought it." They both giggled. "Thanks for the head's up that he was here, Hayley." Caroline said genuinely. Hayley smiled modestly.

"You girls are good liars." Tyler half laughed.

Tyler moved towards Caroline and turned to face her. He pulled her into a strong embrace. Caroline felt nothing. She was willing herself too feel a fraction of how she felt when Klaus was in the facility. A slight shiver of the spine, the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, at least a millimetre. _Nothing._

 _Later that day…._

Hayley had left to do something with one of the Hybrids, Caroline was sitting on a seat scrolling through her phone looking at her contacts .. _Klaus_. She didn't even know how it had got there, _had Klaus put it there?_ She shivered at the thought that he had held her phone. Possibly been in her room. She was about to say something to Tyler when her phone started to ring. She looked down at her called ID

 _Stefan._

She looked at Tyler

"It's Stefan." Tyler nodded.

Caroline walked out of the room, she wanted some privacy for a second, not necessarily to talk to Stefan but to get Klaus off her mind.

"Hey Ste-" Caroline started to say.

"He's got Elena. I need Tyler to get the other hybrids away so I can get her out." Stefan cut her off. He sounded concerned and worried, even if he did try to hide it. "I know I'm probably asking the impossible, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Actually…" She paused for a second. "You're not… Just get over here, Tyler can explain better than me."

"Okay." He said worriedly and hung up.

Caroline let her hand holding the phone drop to her side. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, just too clear her mind and walked back in to Tyler. He was pacing up and down the room.

"What was it?" He asked tensely, he had stopped pacing to face her.

"Klaus has Elena, Stefan is coming over so you can explain about un-siring the hybrids." She said, she did not look him in the eyes, she walked over to a seat and sat down.

Tyler and Caroline didn't utter a word until Stefan arrived, they heard the door open and Stefan walked inside. Caroline had her legs crossed and was staring at the empty bottles of beer. Tyler stopped pacing.

"I'm here… So what is it all about, un-siring the Hybrids?" Stefan said, he was standing opposite Tyler.

"Well I will start for the beginning." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do. How to help. When she showed up here, I thought it was just coincidence. But it turned out she's been helping one of them. Her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them from under Klaus." Stefan looked from Tyler to Caroline.

"So… Are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?" He asked disbelievingly.

"That's exactly what he's telling you." Caroline smiled.

She was trying to bury her feeling for Klaus by trying to hate him, loathe him even. She did not like the way he made her feel. Maybe if he hadn't done all of those things, hurt the people she had loved. Maybe then she would let herself fall into his arms. But he _had_ done all those things. He _had_ hurt the people she loved.

"Okay so we will need to lure Klaus away from where he's keeping Elena. We need to keep him occupied." Stefan looked over at Caroline. Tyler followed his gaze and shook his head.

"No. She's not going to go with him, she's not going to be the distraction _again_!" Tyler's voice rose, anger clouding his face.

"Tyler, it's okay. I will do it for Elena." She looked over at Stefan. "For Elena." She looked back at Tyler.

"Please, Care." He said imploringly. "You don't have to do this."

"I do. And if I don't he will think something is up, it will help keep the rouse up with you and Hayley." Caroline said, she wanted him to see her view on the situation. She was doing this for Elena. Only for Elena.

"Fine." Tyler walked past Stefan and started walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"I have to go and clear my head." And with that he opened the door and left. Caroline looked over at Stefan.

"Is that all I have to do?" She asked.

"Well," He glanced over at the front door. "Not exactly. I didn't want to say it while Tyler was here but we need Jeremy to kill a vampire. And there is no time to turn someone without changing someone who is innocent. We need to offer up one of the Hybrids." Caroline's mouth fell open slightly.

"So you want me to convince Klaus to offer up one of his hybrids to Jeremy?" She asked incredulously. "You want me to sign someone's death sentence?"

"I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wasn't necessary." Stefan said. His green eyes, normally soft and understanding, were harsh and slightly commanding. "Please, Caroline." She looked at him, _he wasn't serious?_ But he was. He was deadly serious.

"Fine." She said finally, after thinking about it, contemplating whether it was worth it.

"I will text you where he is when we know." He began to walk out. "Thank you, Caroline." And he left.

Caroline sat there for a second before taking a drink of beer. She thought she'd need it to curve the cravings, and the nerves…

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline was pacing outside the grill. Willing herself to go inside. She knew that he was in there. Stefan had texted her. The nerves and anxiety were crunching in her stomach. Like a hand was reaching inside and clenching her organs. Unfortunately being a vampire doesn't heal you unless it is physical pain, it doesn't help with mental pain.

"You are Caroline Forbes. You can do this. Who is he to you? Nothing! You can go up to him and distract him with your beauty and charm. You are Caroline Forbes, former Miss Mystic Falls …" She was muttering to herself. People who entered and left the grill were looking at her oddly.

She finally plucked up the courage and walked inside. She saw him straight away, it was like her eyes were drawn to the golden brown hair like magnets. He was sitting at the bar. She walked up to where he was sitting, swinging her hips.

"Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it." She said as she walked up to him. A smile immediately crept onto his face. She took off her jacket, underneath it she was wearing a low cut vest-top, that Klaus took an immediate liking too.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He was studying her face. Her hair was wavier than usual, Klaus found it delectable. She leaned on the bar and looked at him.

"I want you to give Elena back." She gave a small innocent smile.

 _Of course._ Klaus thought. _She was here to ask him for something._ Normally he would say something spiteful but she had just suffered a breakup from her first love. So he thought he should be lenient.

"Ahh." He said as he looked from her to the behind the bar at the drinks. "They sent you to sweet talk me." _Which I am not entirely opposed by._ "Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it." He looked back at her. Her beauty sometimes still stunned him slightly.

"Why not?" She asked, forcefully but there was curiosity in the command.

"She needs my help." He replied but Caroline scoffed at him. "Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details." He set his blue eyes on hers. "I know you have enough on our plate already." Caroline's smile quickly fell.

"That's none of your business, actually." He could see that he had wounded her.

"Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me, he never would have hurt you."

He looked over at the bartender as he said this so he did not see Caroline smile. He returned his look to her and saw the side of her lips turn up.

"I wouldn't have let him."

She was touched by this. She didn't want to show it but she was. How he was reaching out to her, not many people would have said that. Well, he wasn't other people. He was Niklaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid.

"Can I at least offer you a drink?" He motioned towards the bar. Caroline followed his hand and then looked at him. She leaned forward and sat down on the bar stool.

"Yeah." She said softly, all thoughts of being harsh were forgotten. "Thanks." He gave a smile, his dimples were showing. The waitress was just coming past them when Klaus caught her eye. She gave a wide smile.

"What would you like?" She said sweetly. It sickened Caroline to see the way she was looking at Klaus, but Klaus was not looking at the bartender but at Caroline.

"Caroline?" He said, waiting for her to choose a drink.

"Just a vodka for me." Caroline smiled.

"Okay." The waitress looked at Klaus again but he only had eyes for Caroline. She gave a slight glare at her and walked off.

"Why me?" Caroline asked, she had had the question on her mind for a while.

"Why you what, love?" The pet name made her shiver.

"Why me, you have a whole selection of girls wanting your attention, why me?" She said again. A laugh escaped from his lips.

"What's so funny?" She asked irritated.

"Do I even have to answer?" He said softly, and sweetly.

"Yes. Because, I mean, there are loads of girls who are prettier than me-" She began to say but he cut her off.

"Not in my eyes."

He said looking into her big blue eyes. She felt a heat come to her cheeks and looked away from his intense gaze, the gaze that sent shivers down her spine.

"But I will oblige by answering, _now, why do I like you._ " He said the question again. "You're beautiful. Truly beautiful. You are strong and loyal to your friends, you will help them even if it means that you get hurt. And I value that in people. And finally, and possibly the reason why I do like you the most, you are full of sparkling light, more than anyone I have ever met and I have been on this earth… for a long, long time, according to you .. Almost a billion years."

"Shut up! I was poisoned with werewolf venom, cut me some slack." She playfully punched him as she took a sip from her vodka. He chuckled.

"Well, I have never once seen someone shine as bright as you, and I wouldn't want to leave here knowing that I never even tried." He fell silent for a second looking down at his drink. "I can't see how Tyler could throw something away so precious, someone like you."

"Are you going to leave?" She said, he looked up at her, there was concern on her face. He felt wanted, this was a foreign feeling to him. He had hardly ever felt it, even with his siblings. It felt nice.

"We all must leave here at one point or another. People will start noticing that we are not aging and then people get suspicious. But you would be able to come back. Eventually." Caroline was in shock. She hadn't thought of that, she too would have to leave eventually.

"Where would you go?" She asked curiously.

"Easy love. I'm not leaving, not just yet, I won't give up that easily." He smiled.

There was silence for a second, Caroline and Klaus were looking at each other, exploring one another's features. Caroline felt her phone buzz and she looked at it. She looked up and gave a false giggle and threw her hair back.

"So here's the thing." She didn't want to say it but she knew that she had too. "I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena." She was looking apologetically at him,

"You don't say."

"I came here to distract you so Stefan could go to your house and break her out," Klaus could feel his smile falling and his rage heightening. "Which he did. And don't get mad, but then he lost her." Klaus stood up abruptly and started walking towards the door.

"Klaus!" She got up too, she did not want him to hurt her friends. She didn't want another reason to hate him. Not another one.

"Caroline." He turned to face her, he was frustrated at her. "You're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you." He turned to leave. Caroline was left with no other option.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations." He stopped and thought for a second.

"Okay. You have ten second to tell me." She looked around.

"Not here." She said, lots of people were looking at them from their tables. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside and behind the grill.

"How?" He said flatly.

"The potential hunter -in this case Jeremy- has to kill a vampire to take the place of the hunter that just died. And Stefan said that there was no time to change someone who wasn't innocent, and they asked me to try and convince you to give up one of your hybrids." She said this all very quickly. Klaus thought for a second.

"Why shouldn't I just go and collect Elena myself and lock her up, stopping her from suicide and not losing one of my hybrids?" He said harshly.

"Please Klaus, I will," Her voice was shaky and her heart racing. She looked around for inspiration thinking of something to offer. Then it came to her. "I will, go on a date with you." She said looking at him, her voice was steady now. Klaus smirked.

"Really?" He asked. His smirk growing.

"Yes." She said determinedly. "Just… Sacrifice one hybrid." Klaus could feel his rage lessening at the prospect of a date with Caroline.

"Okay." She let out a sigh of relief. "But Caroline, this was all for you. All of it."

He walked away from her. And before he ran he turned back to her, the moonlight glistening on her skin then he turned and ran.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **Yeah so I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **I have always wanted to see the scene where they bargained a date for the death of Chris.**

 **So anyway, thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! I hope that you have enjoyed today's instalment, please leave a review if you feel inclined and until next time have a great day!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Miss Mystic Part One

**Hi!**

 **So I would just like to thank everyone who chose** ** _my_** **fanfiction out of the thousands that they could have chosen to read. It means more than you know!**

 **So this chapter is based on 4x7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

It was the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and it was tradition that the contestant who won last year would organise this years. Caroline had enough to deal with, with the Stefan-Elena-Damon drama, which she apparently had to get involved in to stop Elena from throwing away the good guy.

"Care, I can't come to the pageant." Caroline had spaced out while talking to Stefan on the phone, until he said that.

"What do you mean you're not coming?! I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks."

Caroline walked down the front steps of the Lockwood mansion -where the pageant would be taking place- holding a clip board. Lots of people had volunteered to help organise the whole event. She looked down at her check list for a second, _flower arrangements._ She looked up, there was a girl working on the arrangements, but she was not working nearly fast enough.

"Besides, you're a founding family member. By definition, you have to be here." The girl began to push the flowers together haphazardly, Caroline quickly made a B-line towards her. She grabbed the flowers, the girl look apologetically up at her.

"Elena and I broke up. By definition, I don't need to be anywhere."

Stefan sounded down, the tone of his voice sounded like the whole world had been resting on his shoulders, weighing him down and now it had all crumbled around him. Caroline walked away from the girl to another flower arrangement to which no one was attending. _It has to be perfect. Perfect._

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" Caroline sighed slightly.

"I'm not depressed." Stefan said quickly, the tone of his voice lightening. "I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore." Caroline rolled her eyes. Being nice was not getting through to him so she had to be stern.

"Well, you can't." Caroline said flatly. "As your sober sponsor, I'm not going to let that happen." She began to gather the flowers together and started arranging them carefully. "Try and sublimate."

Stefan was quiet for a second before he spoke, "She said she has feelings for Damon." Caroline's brain was trying to digest this information. She eventually digested it.

"What?" She said incredulously.

"She can't have feelings for Damon." She was yelling but she abruptly lowed her voice when she realised people had started giving her strange looks.

"He's … Damon." She walked over to another table. "And you're … you, and I'm…" She was trying to think of a word stronger than disgusted. " _Revolted._ " She threw her clipboard down on the table. "You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain." She clenched her fists as she said this.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what good that'll do." He sighed. "Elena's right. Being a vampire really has changed her."

"All the more reason you need to cure her." Caroline said finally. Stefan sat in silence for a second, Caroline could hear his breathing. She sighed and turned around. "Look, I got to go. Be careful and remember, there's sublimating, and then there's insanity."

"I'll be fine. Bye."

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Stefan hung up.

Klaus had been listening to the whole conversation in the shadows. He was impressed but not particularly surprised that even when Caroline had a whole event to plan she still felt the weight of her friend's problems.

Stefan had been exercising so slowly began to stand up. Klaus made his move, he ran towards him at vampire speed and grabbed Stefan's head in a bone crushing head lock. Klaus was _very_ displeased in him.

"In what world do the words 'tell no one' mean 'tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town'?" Klaus spat at Stefan angrily, Stefan tried to loosen Klaus' grip but his efforts and strength were poor against the Original Hybrid.

"The secret's safe. No one who knows about how the cure would endanger us." Klaus did not let his grip loosen. "Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else." Stefan struggled to say, it was hard for him to get his words out.

"Well, then I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim." Klaus said quickly before practically throwing Stefan away from him. "And try to keep this one to yourself, would you?" Klaus' words were like venom, as if he wanted to physically wound him.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Elena walked straight past Caroline, she gave a weak smile towards her. But Elena knew that it would not be that easy to distract Caroline from her rant. Elena walked straight over to an unattended to flower display.

Caroline quickly followed and walked around the circular table until she was opposite Elena, she had her clip-board clutched to her chest.

"Look, I'm your best friend, and I would never pick sides," Caroline jumped straight in. "But are you sure that this is what you want?" Elena looked up and frowned at her. Caroline did not let herself get side tracked. "Because Stefan is your soul mate." Elena looked at her with a stern expression on her face. "Sorry. Picking sides." Caroline said as she picked up a flower and prodded it in a space between a rose and a dandelion.

"It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense." Elena sighed helplessly.

"Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in with all the gory Damon details." Caroline said coldly. Elena did not take this to heart since Stefan always had been Caroline's favourite, mainly because Damon had used her as a human blood bag and Caroline had never fully forgiven him.

"He did?" Elena said curiously, Caroline raised her eye brows in response. "Is he okay?" Elena regretted asking this question as soon as it escaped her lips.

"No. He's heartbroken." Caroline said flatly, while shaking her head slightly. Elena was avoiding her gaze.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?" Elena said heatedly.

"No. but you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart." Caroline was waving her hands around slightly manically, she was so frustrated at her friend not being able to see what was good for herself, that being with the bad guy was not a good thing.

Then it hit Caroline, she was being hypocritical. She was meant to be going on a date with the 'bad guy'. Caroline did understand the allure, she really did, but there were more plus's with Klaus than with Damon. Caroline shook herself and got rid of the thoughts of Klaus, and Damon.

"Well, he did, and that's exactly what I am—confused." Elena shook her head slightly. "I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean." Caroline looked down at the table.

"Excuse me." Caroline looked up too see a man, he certainly did look lost. "I'm a little lost." He looked a bit helpless. "I'm here to interview contestants."

"You're Professor Shane?" Elena looked at Caroline and back at Professor Shane.

"Yeah, that's right—Professor by day," He motioned around. "Pageant judge by other day." He let out a small nervous laugh. Caroline laughed at it too. "In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship?" He questioned.

"Inside by the parlour." Caroline pointed at the big marble building.

"Right here?" He pointed behind him at the building, just to be sure.

"Mm-hmm." He seemed nice enough.

"All right. I'll just follow the smell of hair spray and world domination." He replied. Caroline gave a small laugh as he walked away.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse." Elena said, it was like she couldn't say anything without it being about Damon. Caroline leaned over the table to see him go.

"He's also the one who has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep." Caroline said suspiciously. She didn't completely trust him.

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls? Jack of all trades, or kind of creepy?" Elena tilted her head in thought.

"We can't just …. We need to prove that he is… creepy." Caroline said, she grabbed her clip board. "Well I am going to check on the flower girls out front." Caroline smiled at Elena. "Remember think about Stefan!" She half yelled as she walked away.

She walked through the mansion, her feet echoed around the space. She could hear chatter everywhere. She waked down the steps and paused to look down at her clip board. She looked up and saw three girls holding flower arrangements, one of them was the girl from earlier.

"Whoa. Stop. Stop." She held her hands out in front of her, the girls stopped abruptly. Distaste threatening to over whelm their features but the hid it with smiles.

"Those flowers go in the back, as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize." The smiles fell off their faces as they swung around, muttering to one another. "Yeah. Thank you."

Caroline sometimes felt like she was herding sheep through a very small gate. She sighed and looked back down at her clip board, she started checking things off the list.

"Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship?"

Caroline felt her stomach drop. She felt the butterflies immediately burst from their cocoons and begin flapping around her stomach. She decided to go for the impassive response. She turned and looked at him, he had a small smile on his face.

"Go away. I'm busy." She looked back down at her checklist. Klaus stood beside her, the smile was still on his face.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow." He turned to face her, she looked up from her clip board.

"About a quarter to never." The butterflies were making it so hard to talk. Klaus could hear her heart beating, he knew what effect he had on her. He stepped closer to her, just for the satisfaction of hearing her heart beat jump. She tried to ignore his presence behind her.

"I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids." He said smoothly which made Caroline shiver.

"Yes, a date, like to a movie, where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us."

She turned to face him, this was a mistake, she looked him up and down, exploring him with her eyes, she looked along his jawline to his lips, to his cheekbones and then to his blue eyes. She felt goose bumps running up her arms, she immediately thanked her mom for making her put on a jacket. Caroline quickly looked down at her clip board again. Klaus was not discouraged by the way she had responded.

"Surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone." She turned to face him once more, her blue eyes sparkling, the sunlight dancing off her blonde hair. "And I assume you're not taking Tyler— not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend." Caroline could feel un-ease flaring up inside her at his words.

He was looking at the floor for a second but then his eyes looked slowly up to meet her own, Caroline was trying to figure out what his look reminded her of. She kept thinking for a second until she remembered. The look reminded her of a young puppy that her mom had brought home to train for the police, Caroline loved the deep blue eyes, but she didn't want to think about _his_ blue eyes.

The looked at each other for a minute, Caroline's eyes looked him up and down as if she was inspecting him. She finally came to decision.

"Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here, 2 P.M. Black tie optional."

She started to walk up the brick stairs, swinging her hips as she went, she stopped for a second. A big smile began to creep on Klaus' face. Caroline thought of something as she swung around, her hair whipping her milky white skin.

"And I already have a dress, so don't even think about getting me so much as a corsage." She pointed her finger at him sternly, Klaus smiled, it amused him to see her here, in her natural habitat, organising events. "You understand?" Klaus nodded and she turned around walking up the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." He said sweetly as she went out of view. She willed herself not to look back at him … just the way he said her name made her shiver.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline woke up early the next morning. Nerves were over whelming her. She kept telling herself that it was just the pageant, not Klaus. Just the pageant.

She paced up and down her room for about half an hour until she decided to get ready. She grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and walked to her bathroom.

After showering, she dried herself and then chose a dress, a gold one with a lace back. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was nothing compared to the blue dress that was still hanging in her closet, but it was nice. There was a small slit going up her leg that she thought may be going over the limit slightly but she didn't care. She looked in the mirror and started to prep her face.

After she had done her make-up and styled her hair she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, inside there was a special shelf right at the bottom which held her blood bags, her mom had been opposed to this for a while but Caroline had eventually won her over.

She took a blood bag out 'O positive', she opened the bag and took a sip. She sighed, she had not had a blood bag in over a day so this was great, she was careful not to spill anything down her dress. She could feel the veins under her eyes appear, she looked at her reflection in the refrigerator door, she was still not completely comfortable with the red eyes and the black veins.

Caroline had to be at the pageant early, she had to run some last checks and make sure that everything was perfect. Caroline emptied the blood bag and threw it in the bin. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, she was happy with her appearance so she grabbed her keys and walked outside.

Caroline locked the front door and as she turned around a sleek black car was parked in front of her house. She was taken aback she hadn't ordered anyone to come and pick her up? As she approached the car a man in a black suit and a chauffeur's hat stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Caroline Forbes?" The man asked.

"Yes?" She said curiously.

"Your transport has been paid for by one, Niklaus Mikaelson." The man smiled and tilted his hat.

She paused for a second wondering if she should get inside. But it seemed that the man made the decision for her as he held open the door for her. She moved forward and stepped tentatively inside. The man tilted his hat again and smiled as he shut the door. She looked down by her side, there was a glass of champagne glittering beside her. She took a sip and thought. _Niklaus Mikaelson._ She smiled and shook her head slightly.

She leaned back in her seat, sipping her glass of champagne and wondering how the day would unfold.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **So I have already started working on my next fanfiction / story!**

 **Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, I means so much. Next part will be up soon!**

 **Thank you for your Reviews, favourites and follows! Please leave a review if you feel inclined! And until next time, have a great day!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Miss Mystic Part Two

**Hello! So welcome to part two of my fanfiction, I would just like to give a special thanks to SweetyK for writing a review on a lot of my fanfic's! Thank you!**

 **This one is still based on 4x7.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, :(**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

By the time the sleek black car arrived at the Lockwood mansion it felt like her nerves were eating away at her organs. Caroline quickly got out of the car before the driver had even began to get out of his seat. She quickly thanked him and walked up the steps, there was no time to waste. She went up to the room where the contestants would be getting ready, she was the first one there.

Caroline gave a sigh of relief and leaned herself against a table, not long afterwards April Young arrived, she looked like a scared puppy. Caroline could hear the public, a couple of floors below them, making their way outside to where the drinks were being served. More contestants started filing into the room, Caroline kept throwing nervous glances out of the window.

"Hey, Care." Caroline spun around to see Elena with her hair in a nice side braid.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline said, they sat in silence for a short while until April came into their room and held up two dresses, a red one and a blue one.

"Hey, could I ask you guys for some advice?" She asked cautiously, looking at them like they would bite -which they could- Elena nodded, Caroline was still looking out of the window nervously.

"Blue or red dress?" Caroline glanced at April, she was holding the red dress too her but the blue definitely looked better.

"Blue." Elena said flatly.

"Blue." Caroline said. April looked unsure.

"Really?" She held the blue too herself. "The blue seems a little safe." Then she held the red dress against her body. Caroline and Elena looked at each other.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges." Elena looked back at April reassuringly.

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her dress last year and practically got laughed off the court." Elena and Caroline both giggled. April still looked unsure.

"She got my vote." Damon said smoothly.

Caroline could feel Elena tense next to her as she immediately grabbed a piece of rolled up fabric and threw it at Damon. April was still holding the two dresses. Caroline and Elena both stood up in unison.

"Get out, lurker." Caroline said, _he is so infuriating_. The piece of fabric had bounced off him, he looked down at where it had hit.

"Ouch." He said sardonically, which only frustrated Caroline more. "Where's Professor Shane?" He asked flatly. Caroline was walking towards him. She grabbed the door.

"Check the judges' table." She said in a fake sweet voice, she pushed the door shut with a fake smile. Caroline could feel his hand push against it. Caroline clenched her fists and walked back to her table.

"Red one, definitely." He looked at April, she looked down at the dresses in her hands.

"We're already agreed that the red one's a little bit too showy." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point." Damon raised his arms in exasperation.

"Did you _win_ Miss Mystic last year?" She turned to face him with her hands now in her hips. "No. I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena, and she wore blue." He raised his eye-brows at April. Caroline let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nobody cares what you think." Caroline gave a sarcastic smile at Damon. She really did not need this right now.

"I care." April said looking at Caroline. _This is not the time, April._ Caroline felt like she was fighting a battle against her.

"See? April Cares. Red, right, Elena?" Damon looked at Elena. Caroline looked at her too, she was sure that Elena would be on her side.

"The red is pretty." Caroline's smile abruptly slide off her face.

"And my work here is done." Damon smiled and suddenly was out of sight.

"Uh, what just happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one?" Elena was looking at where Damon had just left. "What happened to 'safe is good'?" Elena didn't have an answer, she was avoiding Caroline's gaze.

"Whichever one you want to wear, April." Elena said as she looked at April and then her eyes flitted to the door, and she walked out.

"What just happened?" Caroline said, she was annoyed at Elena, at Damon and at April. She sighed.

"Sorry, Caroline…" April said in a small voice as she walked to her dressing room.

Caroline rubbed her temples. She inhaled deeply seven times and exhaled. None of her stress releasing exercises were working. She stood there for a while until there were hardly any-footsteps coming from the entrance hall. She quickly walked down the stairs and outside.

Mrs. Lockwood was making a speech, Caroline stood to watch in the middle of the crowd while frantically making a checklist in her head of what she had to do, and fix.

"Welcome to our Miss Mystic Falls pageant, where we showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making." Everyone applauded. Caroline could see a table with empty glasses on it, she made a B-line for it, almost running towards it, and picked up the glasses, giving a big -fake- smile. She quickly saw a waiter and went over to him.

"Hey, why am I bussing your tables?" She placed the glasses hard on his tray. "I said no empty glasses." She frowned at him and walked off. She walked over to the music, _this is classical. Oh my god, classical?!_ Caroline thought.

"Will you guys pick up the tempo?" She said in a very loud whisper. She clicked her fingers at them. "This is a pageant, not a funeral."

She turned around and was met by none other than Klaus. He was wearing a black and white suit with a grey tie, the outfit set off his dark blue eyes perfectly. Caroline's spine tingled involuntarily.

Klaus looked her up and down, she looked stunning. He was amused watching her bossing people around, but most of all he felt happy. He had become more comfortable with his feelings towards Caroline. At first he had tried to shrink away from them, not wanting a weakness. But he had grown, and he was now content with them.

"And how am I doing?" He gave a crooked smile. Caroline's mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, Klaus found it very desirable.

"You're…" Caroline was trying to find a bad thing about how he looked. She couldn't. "Perfect." Klaus' smile widened. "Which is just so beyond annoying, that I can't even look at you." But she did. Her eyes met his.

His smile fell slowly. Out of the corner of his eye Klaus could see two figures walking across a bridge, holding hands. He could see who it was. Hayley and Tyler.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?" He said coldly.

Caroline turned around and saw Hayley and Tyler holding hands. He hadn't said anything about coming with Hayley. Caroline could feel her stomach drop. Klaus was standing next to her now. Caroline looked at the ground.

Klaus turned his head to face her, seeing her upset made his anger towards his Hybrid more pronounced. He wanted to cheer her up, make her feel better. Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her, it made her tingle, it was as if his gaze was boring into her, like it would leave a physical mark. She turned to look at him.

"Let's just get today over with." She walked past him.

He still stood and looked at the happy couple. He could not hear what they were saying due to the noise. He turned to see where Caroline was standing. She was stood behind a microphone, she had put on a wide smile that Klaus knew was a fake one. He could tell that she was hurt by what Tyler did.

"Hi, Everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls. It is my honour to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court!" There was a round of cheering and applause.

Her eyes were wandering around the crowd, she could feel the burning gaze on here but she did not know where it was coming from. Then she found it. She looked at it for a second. Klaus could see her eyes rest on his, she smirked slightly. Caroline quickly went back to looking at the crowd, but her eyes darted back to Klaus from time to time.

"We begin the procession with Valerie Fell, accompanied by Dylan Clark." Another round of applause. She looked up at her, just for a distraction.

"Next we have Amber Wolverton, accompanied by Hector Linsey."

None of the girls were anything compared to Caroline. Half of Klaus wished he had seen her in her Miss Mystic Falls dress when she won. He could not hear the next words, he was too focused on her beauty. It was like the whole world had melted away, leaving only them. She focused her eyes on him, she didn't want to seem weak anymore. She was stubborn and would not let anyone change that. She looked straight at him.

"Kathrine Wilson, accompanied by Eric Hanson." There was a round of polite applause. "And finally… We have a last-minute entry—April Young, accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." She looked at the escorts, Jeremy wasn't there. She made a mental note to tell Elena.

She looked away from Klaus to try and find Elena. She found her and started to walk towards her. Klaus waited until she was with Elena to follow her. He stood back a bit, ready to swoop in, just in case something happened. He looked at the dance. _Pffft._ He thought. _I was there when this dance was invented. Sadly it hasn't changed._ He sighed in nostalgia. He looked at Caroline, he wanted to dance with her, to hold her. But he knew that he couldn't. She would refuse him.

Caroline half ran half walked over to Elena, she was getting her phone out.

"Hey, what's with the last-minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?" She said commandingly, she was under enough stress without _this_.

"I'm calling him right now." She sighed. "He's not picking up." Caroline looked over Elena's shoulder at the dancers.

"Do the math. Emo teen. Open bar. It's fine." Damon said coolly.

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires. And he's been hiding it from me." Her eyes went from Caroline to Damon. Caroline could tell that Elena was scared. They both frowned.

"Relax. I'm sure he's fine." Damon shrugged off Elena's accusation of Jeremy.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." She shook her head. _For once not agreeing with Damon._ Caroline sighed in relief.

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him." Damon said reassuringly. Caroline nodded and gave a sardonic smile at Damon.

"Okay." Elena sighed in relief.

"Okay. You go home. I'm gonna start asking around here." Caroline said in a commanding but friendly voice.

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods." Caroline looked at Elena incredulously.

"No. Damon's never right." Caroline raised her eye-brows at Elena. "Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right." Caroline said frustratedly. "How can you not see that?" Elena was shaking her head in disbelief, like she had never heard this before, like she didn't know it.

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?" Elena said coldly. People were stopping and looking now. Klaus started moving towards Caroline.

"Fine. Friend-tervention. I think your so-called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgement." Caroline said heatedly. "And I don't like it, and the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf." Caroline was aware that Klaus stood next to her, but at this moment she did not care.

"Easy, love. You're making a scene." Klaus said calmly. Caroline saw Elena's eyes flick from Klaus to her. Caroline could see the judgement in her eyes.

"Wow. Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time for me so much easier." Elena sneered at Caroline and walked off without a backwards glance. Caroline was shocked, she was just looking out for her after all. Klaus shifted his weight form one foot to another, he was interested at how she would react to Elena and Damon. Caroline raised her arms in exasperation.

"How did I become the bad guy?" Caroline said sadly. Klaus stepped in front of her.

"Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy." Klaus gave a crooked smile. Caroline could not help but smile with him, she felt a little happier. She took his arm and he steered her towards the bar. Chatter was all around them but they walked in silence, Caroline needed to talk, she just needed to get it out.

"I don't like being the bad guy." She said sadly, she was gripping his arm tightly, Klaus enjoyed that she was holding on to him.

"I can tell." He turned his face to look at her. "From what I have seen, you are the person who always looks after people. You will sacrifice your day just so that they could have a good one." She looked at him and smiled. "So, being the bad guy is not the role you were meant to play." At this, she looked at the ground and smiled.

"Why do you have to be the bad guy?" She asked naively.

"I have been playing this role my whole life" he said, Caroline could hear the sadness in his voice. "A bottle of champagne, please." Caroline had not been paying attention as they had reached the bar. The bartender nodded and bent down and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two small glasses. Caroline did not want to persist on the subject. "Did you like the car that I hired?" He looked at her and smirked. She laughed.

"Well, it was a surprise, but I could get used to it." She smiled. He picked up the bottle and the glasses.

"Follow me." He smiled, and started walking, Caroline obeyed him and walked in stride with Klaus. They walked down the steps and through the maze of tables, there was a small bridge up to the Lockwood's man-made lake. Caroline knew where they were going, she had always wanted to sit under the willow tree but Tyler had never taken her, he was too busy getting her into his bed. Caroline needed to vent but they were walking in silence, it was not awkward, just a comfortable silence.

"It's just, as her best friend," She eventually started talking, she knew that Klaus knew what she was talking about. "It is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right?" She was waving her hands around exasperatedly, she wanted his reassurance. "And now she's taking Damon's side on _everything_."

"So being a vampire has changed her." He turned to look at Caroline. She pushed her hair behind her ear and frowned.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person." She nudged against him and she felt shivers up her spine, she quickly took a couple of steps in front of him which make him smile.

"Very peculiar." Klaus was smiling like he knew something she didn't. She looked suspiciously at him, this only amused Klaus further.

"What's that look for?" She gave an un-easy laugh.

"It'll all make sense eventually." He smiled, dimples and all. Caroline could not help but smile back. Half of her could not believe that he was someone who had committed hundreds, probably thousands of murders. She pushed that thought from her mind. She did not want to think about it.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and find the cure." She sat down on the stone bench. He placed the glasses down beside her, his hands brushing her hip slightly.

"I'm working on it." He smiled down at her for a second before sitting down. He was holding the bottle of champagne.

"Would you ever take it?" She was curious.

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" He looked at her and smiled.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human." She looked at him and raised her eye brows in playful suspiciousness. He gave a crooked smile as he popped the cork off the bottle of champagne, he did not even flinch, it scared Caroline. Her heart-rate jumped which Klaus found quite amusing. He turned to face her.

"How about you?" He started pouring champagne into the glasses.

"Going back to the phyco control-freak who judged everyone and the only reason people wanted to be friends with me was because I could stop them being arrested? No thank you." She laughed.

"You did win Miss Mystic Falls last year though, that must be something?" He said as he wondered why she was so down on herself.

"Yeah, I guess." They both laughed. Caroline took a sip of her champagne. "Life used to be a lot easier."

He stood up and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Don't you miss the days of being…" He unrolled the piece of paper. "'Chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee'" Caroline eyes widened in horror, Klaus was laughing as he read it out. "And the 'director of the policemen's yearly raffle'?"

"Is that my Miss Mystic Application?" She stood up in horror, she tried to grab it. "Where did you get that?!"

"'When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence'…" She held her hands to her head and Klaus flinched away. "Now, I'm really enjoying your use of 'when' here. It's very confident." He said sarcastically but with a laugh in his voice.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded her head in dis-belief and horror.

"'And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire.'" She nodded at looked at him smiling sardonically. "Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire'."

"Yeah. It's very funny. It's hilarious. Just—"

She kept grabbing at the piece of paper but her speed was no match to his reflexes, he was very amused. He held his arm outstretched so out of her reach and raised his eye brows at her. They both fell into fits of laughter. He poured himself another drink.

"But, seriously, where did you get it?" She said still laughing slightly.

"Oh, they have them on sale at the entrance, all of last year's Miss Mystic Falls contestants entrance forms." He said trying to keep a straight face. Caroline features depicted one of such horror, Klaus could not stop laughing.

"You're kidding… Mm-hmm. You're. Kidding." She said. He was still laughing. "Hey, just because they didn't have high-school a thousand years ago does not mean that you can pick on me now." She half laughed. Klaus chuckled at her remark.

"Would you ever do it?" Caroline asked as she looked at him.

"Do what, love?" Caroline blushed slightly at the pet name, Klaus' grin widened.

"Do school? No ….. You would be too old for high school, your face and body looks like it could be in university though." She said looking him up and down.

"Do you really pay that much attention to my body, sweet heart?" He smirked. She hit him playfully.

"Answer the question." She said commandingly. He smiled, he sat in thought for a second.

"What would be the point? I was there when they had made all of these institutions, I have all the knowledge I need." He said, she looked disappointed.

"So not even one bit of you would want to do university?" She asked again.

"Not one bit." He smiled. "We are out of champagne." Caroline looked down at the empty bottle, she had not realised how much they had drank.

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

"Come on," Klaus said standing up and offering his arm to her. "We can get another drink." He smiled, Caroline returned the smile.

She took his hand and they re-traced their footsteps, wandering around the lake and over the bridge, they walked in silence. Caroline didn't feel pressured to talk, she felt comfortable. She could see Tyler sitting on the steps with the were-wolf bitch Hayley, she fixed her eyes on Klaus. He stopped just after they crossed the bridge, Caroline turned to face him, the sunlight was shimmering on his dark blonde hair.

"I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human."

Caroline looked at him, curiosity edged on her face. "Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there, staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun…" She smiled, trying to encourage him. "And I thought, 'What a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death,' and how satisfying every day must be that it survived… And that was the only time I thought about being human."

He smiled modestly. She gave him an encouraging smile back, at that moment they understood each other perfectly, their eyes met. Klaus was trying to remember every single detail on her face, so that he would be able to draw it later. But his drawings were nothing compared to the real thing.

"Well," Caroline broke their eye contact and smiled. "You don't seem like a 'trek' kind of guy." She smiled and laughed.

"That's all you took away from my speech?" He said incredulously, while chuckling slightly.

"No," She smiled at him. "It was… It was really nice." She said, giving him a small smile "Klaus?"

"Yes?" He said curiously.

"Thank you. Thank you for making me feel better. I… I needed it." She looked down at her feet. She felt the warmth of his strong hand as he softly pulled her chin up to face him.

"I could tell." He smiled. "Now, what about that drink?" Caroline smiled and took his arm. She felt happy. Truly happy.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **So there we go!**

 **I thought I'd let you all know that I have started school again, so there will be updates only once or twice a week for a while.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, following and your favourites, please leave a review if you feel inclined! And have a great day!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Home Bound Part One

**I'm back, lovelies!**

 **I hope you have had a great week since we last saw each other! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been hard.**

 **Before I start I would just like to address LilyRosia's question: Yes I will still be doing the whole Klaus – Hayley thing (even though I do not ship them) but since this is just drabbles, this story will stop when the Klaroline moments stop! And your questions didn't bother me at all 3**

 **Now this instalment is based off 4x13! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, unfortunately.**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Klaus was standing in his prison.

He was deciding which horrible way he would murder the people who had killed his brother, because of a mark? Klaus was looking out of the window, he could not bring himself to look at Kol. He was still fuming with rage. He heard a door open and close in the distance, he couldn't tell if it was close or far away. And right now he could not care less.

Tears still stung his eyes, for now he held them in, he didn't bother to blink them away, and he just let them settle there, like pools in his eyes. The footsteps were getting closer. He could hear breathing. He could tell that someone was behind him, but he did not bother to turn around.

"Morning, sunshine." Tyler Lockwood said in an incisively cheerful voice.

Klaus was imagining all the brutal ways in which he would kill him. Rip out his heart? _No, too quick, he would suffer for all of the things that he had done, for turning his hybrids against him, for helping kill his brother, for hurting… Caroline._

"You look pathetic." Tyler said happily.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off." He answered flatly, he was concealing his anger. "Then I'll look different."

Klaus turned slowly to face the Hybrid. He was leaning on the door frame, just out of reach. Klaus knew that if he put his mind to it he would be able to get him. To _rip his_ _skin_ from him.

"Angrier, perhaps." Klaus said, anger was laced through his voice but was not too obvious. "Or, I won't look like anything, because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." He continued, his voice had quickened, but he was still concealing his rage.

"My friend will be back with the cure by then." Tyler said looking around the room coolly. "So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

Klaus knew that it would take the combined man power of both the Salvatore's and Tyler to be able to 'shove it down' his throat. And Klaus knew that if that happened he would be taking as many people as possible with him.

"I'm an Original." Klaus looked at Tyler, disgust was all over his face. "What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me?" Klaus said calmly, rage was still threatening to overcome him. "I.E. …. you." Klaus made sure to pronounce his words perfectly to make an impact on Tyler.

"You know what I think?"

Tyler stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen, making sure to leave a wide berth from the barrier that kept Klaus locked up.

"I think that's impossible." Klaus did not move. "I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken. And your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens _only_ to you," It was obvious that Tyler had put a lot of effort into his little speech. "Which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it."

Klaus' rage snapped. He could not hold it in any longer. He burst into vampire speed and stopped just in front of Tyler, not even a foot away.

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath."

Klaus was trying to bait Tyler into his prison …. so that he could gut him. Tyler's' smile slipped off of his features very quickly.

"And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." Klaus smiled, he could practically see the rage consuming Tyler. Klaus felt like a weight had been lifted, like he was channelling his rage onto Tyler.

Tyler said nothing, he walked over to the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter. Klaus walked to the middle of his prison still smiling at Tyler. The hybrid took out his phone and dialled a number.

 _Ring. Ring…_

"Hello?" upon hearing this Klaus' smile widened at the honey sweet voice.

"Hey Care, do you-" Tyler started talking but Caroline cut him off.

"You are not at the Gilbert house, are you?" She said with the distinct air of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, I am. And I was about to-" Tyler began to say until Caroline cut him off once more, Tyler's eyes travelled to Klaus. The Original Hybrid was smirking at the way Caroline kept on interrupting Tyler.

"Tyler, you don't need to be there." She sighed. "Tyler… Please?" She said pleadingly.

"Caroline, I am not leaving." Tyler stated harshly. "I am going to stay here until I have my hands around his throat, ramming that cure down it." Klaus heard nothing from the other end of the line.

"I have to go. Bye." Caroline said flatly.

"Care, wait." Tyler said, she had not hung up yet. "I love you." Tyler said.

"You too." Caroline said before she hung up. Caroline knew that she would have to make an appearance at the house before long.

Klaus noticed how she had not said 'I love you' back to Tyler, this made him smile.

"Trouble in paradise, mate?" Klaus said, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up." Tyler replied harshly.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

It was night now. The only lights were the street lamps and the faint lights coming from windows. Caroline pulled up outside the Gilbert house. She sat and stared at the house for a minute, she was still shaken slightly by what Tyler had said, but she was determined to mask it. She began to run through all the bad things that Klaus had done.

Caroline opened her car door and walked up to the house. She still swung her hips even though there was no need, he could not see her. She shook herself mentally before she entered the house. She pushed open the white front door and walked inside.

"You're still here? What are you doing?" Caroline walked quickly to the kitchen, she could feel the dark blue eyes on her, it made her physically shiver, luckily Tyler was getting glasses out of a cabinet. But when he saw her he gave a small sigh of relief.

"Gloating." Tyler said happily as he walked behind the counter.

Caroline gave an almighty sigh. She could hear footsteps behind her. She held back her shiver this time, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation. She shut her eyes and breathed slowly. Klaus could hear Caroline's heartbeat. It was fast. Excited.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus said in a deep voice, his voice was slightly horse.

She looked at him in his goldfish bowl of a prison. She could see sadness in his eyes. She did not want to look at them, yet there was something that attracted her to him. She dragged herself to look at Tyler, she was slightly shocked at how bland his dark brown eyes were in comparison. She walked up to him and sighed again slightly.

"Come home." She said meaningfully.

 _He killed Tyler's mom. He killed all of the Hybrids. He terrorised her friends._ She was still running through the things he's done.

"Don't stoop to his level." She continued. Klaus would normally have been offended but he could see the goose bumps on her arms. He knew that they were not there because of Tyler.

"He destroyed my life." Tyler said, he looked past Caroline at Klaus. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

Tyler took a swig of beer that he had just poured himself. Caroline took deep breaths in and out trying to control her annoyance at Tyler, while still feeling Klaus' gaze on her. Caroline looked at Klaus. The Original was surprised to see what looked like an apology on her face? She looked at him sadly. Then turned back to Tyler.

"Fine. You can gloat and multitask." She looked around.

She knew that she would regret doing this to Klaus. She knew in her heart of hearts that he was right, this town would be too small for her. She was a girl who wanted the world, not a small town.

"This place is a disaster." She turned around to glance at Kol's charred rotten body, she walked behind a counter and pulled out a green sheet. "Starting with a horrific burnt corpse."

She walked to stand behind Kol's head. She threw the sheet over him. Caroline could hear Klaus sigh sadly, it made her feel empty. She quickly pushed away this feeling. _He forced Tyler to bite me. He wants to kill Tyler._ Klaus was staring at his brother until the sheet rested on the body fully. Caroline put her hands on her hips and looked at the sheet.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother." Caroline turned to look at Klaus as he spoke, pure sadness was in his voice. "We're even."

Tyler sighed. Klaus turned to face Caroline. _He killed Tyler's mom. He killed the hybrids, he wants to kill my friends…_ Caroline chanted in her head.

"Call Bonnie." Klaus licked his lips and looked around his invisible prison. "And get her to let me out of here." Caroline breathed. She could feel anger welling up inside of her. She kept remembering all the horrible things he's down. She channelled it into her reply.

"I will never, _ever_ , help you." She said hostilely.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf." Klaus' voice was full of pure emotion, Caroline ignored it. "Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter." He said softly. _He has killed countless people, Caroline. Get a grip!_

"How delusional are you?" Her voice was like venom. She had her arms crossed over her chest. "You killed his _mother_." She motioned at Tyler without taking her eyes off Klaus. "And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live." She walked towards Klaus, now that she had started she could not stop. "Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too?"

Klaus looked at her darkly. Raw emotion was on his face, he was leaning up against the couch looking at her. He did not move.

"You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." She shook her head slightly as she spoke. Klaus gave a small smile, very small. He knew what his next move would be.

Klaus used his vampire speed and grabbed the lamp beside him. He stuck it into Caroline's stomach, being careful not to injure her heart in anyway. He pulled her close to him and turned around.

"No!" Klaus heard Tyler yell but he did not care.

His fangs pierced her skin. Her blood was sweet. _Delicious_. She gasped, but she was not fighting him, she was grabbing onto his coat. There was something sensual about it Klaus thought. He could feel her grip weakening. He stroked her strawberry smelling hair as she fell to the floor. He was looking to the ceiling. He could feel her blood moving around his mouth. He exhaled deeply. He could taste the lingering sweetness on his tongue. He licked his lips in delight.

Klaus turned slowly to face Tyler who was in complete confusion. It was amusing Klaus thought. Tyler's mouth was open.

"Now that was definitely worth the calories." Klaus smiled smugly at Tyler.

Caroline crawled out of his prison. _It is a pity other vampires could not get stuck in here,_ Klaus thought. When she was outside the invisible prison wall Tyler ran and scooped her up, he walked around the prison, he was scared, and Klaus knew it. Tyler placed Caroline on the couch. Klaus could hear both of their heightened heart beats pounding.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God…" Caroline was hyperventilating. Klaus smiled but he was not looking at her. He was waiting for Tyler to start pleading.

"Hey. Hey." Tyler said soothingly. "Look at me, look at me." Tyler was attempting to calm her down. "I can fix this."

 _Not so sure about that, mate._

"How? The only thing that can heal me is _his_ blood!" She exclaimed.

Klaus saw her light blue eyes settle at him. There was fear in them. For the first time. _Fear._ Klaus hid his feelings of sadness with a smile that began to crawl onto his face.

"Oh, my God…" She exclaimed.

"I know. I'll fix it." She nodded at Tyler. Caroline's eyes were wide, she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Tyler turned around slowly and got up from his kneeling position. He looked at Klaus who was still smiling.

"She'll die if you don't heal her." Tyler motioned to Caroline. Klaus still smiled sweetly. Caroline was in a crouching position looking at her knees.

"Okay." Klaus looked at Tyler.

Tyler looked confused, he knew that Klaus was bluffing. Klaus pulled up his sleeve and let his fangs pierce his skin. He lowered his bitten wrist from his mouth and held it out.

"Beg me to save her life." Klaus smiled. Tyler shook his head and looked at Klaus.

"This is what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you?"

He started to walk closer to Klaus. Caroline shivered as she thought how powerful, and cruel, Klaus could be. This thought was quickly forgotten when a particularly bad stabbing pain in her neck striked.

"Fine. You win. I'm nothing." He held out his arms, leaving his chest un-protected. "Now, save her. Please." He was pleading. Caroline looked at Klaus. Klaus looked straight at Tyler.

"I'm sorry, Mate. I didn't quite catch that." Klaus said tauntingly. Now it was his turn to have a little fun.

"Please." Tyler said flatly.

"Please…" Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Tyler. Tyler walked towards Klaus' barrier.

"Please save her life." Tyler said harshly.

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're still debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flare?" Tyler shook his head. Klaus smiled at the Hybrid. "I'm just asking."

Tyler shook his head. He was trying to find someone to trade for Caroline. He was trying to save her. _How sweet._ Klaus thought.

"I'll be your slave again." Tyler said commandingly, Caroline looked up from her knees in shock. "I'll do whatever you want. Just help her." His tone dis-pleased Klaus.

"No." Klaus said equally as meaningful. Caroline could feel all hope drain out of her. Tyler stepped back slightly. Caroline was spiralling into a deep hole of despair. She could not see a way out of it.

"Get me out of here."

She said hopelessly, her voice was horse and low. Klaus lifted his head slightly. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not that. He expected Tyler to plead more. But no.

"I can't even look at him." Caroline could feel a hopeless emptiness seep through her, get into her skin. Her heart felt empty. She would not survive this. Tyler walked up to Caroline and helped her up.

"Come on." He said softly as he allowed her to lean on him.

Klaus could feel tears threaten to take over him. He let a soft, quiet sob out just before the door swung shut. He was _alone._

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline did not get any sleep that night.

She lay there in her bed, waiting for the inevitable. When she had been bitten by a compelled Tyler, Klaus had come and saved her. He hadn't made her wait this long! This time was different. She knew that he would not come again. She just waited. Tyler sat beside her on the bed. He just looked at her.

She did not feel a shiver go down her spine. She did not feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt nothing. She kept trying to convince herself that the emptiness she felt when she looked at him was because of the pain. But deep down she knew, there was nothing left for her and Tyler anymore. But she was scared of having no one there to take care of her. She was scared of being alone.

"It's getting worse." She said through the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said hopelessly. She was breathing shallowly.

"No." Tyler said flatly. "It's my fault. I'm sorry." Caroline was annoyed at him. _This is not the time to be contradicting me._ She said in her head.

"No. You didn't do any of this." She said between shallow breaths.

"I unsired the Hybrids and turned them on Klaus." He paused for a second. "I should've just left it alone." He shook his head.

"You freed them, Tyler." She gave a small smile at him, she could feel beads of sweat on her forehead.

"People put their faith in you because you're a leader. Don't forget that." Her voice was almost gone, so faint now, like a whisper on the wind. He looked at her but she could see his mind was elsewhere.. He was working out what to do next.

"Then you trust me?" He said. Caroline nodded. "I have a plan, we need to go back to the Gilbert's. No, do not fight me on this, just trust me."

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline was nuzzled into Tyler's chest. Klaus had his back towards them, he was looking out of the window at their back garden. He could hear Caroline's fading heartbeat.

Tyler kneeled down and laid Caroline on the cold hard wooden floor. Klaus turned to face them. He would see the blood on her white shirt from where he had pulled her body towards his own. He could also see the bite on her neck pulsating werewolf venom to all corners of her body. Tyler stood up straight.

"You want to be in control, Klaus? Here." He motioned to Caroline as he quickly stepped out of the prison. "Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself." Tyler nodded and walked from the room. Klaus could hear the door slam.

Caroline moved her head slightly to look at Klaus, it sent such a shiver up her spine that she told herself that it was just the pain. Her head was laid on a pillow of her gold hair. Even near death the sunlight danced off it. He walked over to her slowly.

"Nothing personal, love. If I cure you, that means victory for him." He sat down on the table. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. "Don't worry. It won't be long now." He looked at her as she slowly turned her head so that she was looking at the ceiling. A tear ran down her face.

He looked at her. He wanted to study her face, so that he would never forget it. He wanted to be able to remember this creature of light before she would be snuffed out.

Hours later, she was still alive, still breathing. As far as he knew she had not even started to hallucinate yet. This had been the longest someone had survived for a long time. At some point Klaus had walked over to her and picked her up softly.

Caroline had been drifting between consciousness and un-consciousness, but she could remember two very soft hands picking her up and lifting her to the couch, placing her softly onto it, slipping a pillow under her golden blonde hair. She could remember the smell of a forest after a rain storm.

Caroline had blacked out for a while, but she came around again. Her heartbeat kept on slowing and going fainter and fainter but coming back. Klaus had to stand at the very edge of his prison to stop himself from comforting her. Caroline breathed weakly.

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." She said weakly.

"Then you'll die, and Tyler would have learnt his lesson the hard way." Klaus did not dare look at Caroline. He did not dare look into her beautiful blue eyes. He did not dare.

"How could you do this to him?" She questioned him. "To his mom?" She paused for a second. " _To me?_ "

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." He still avoided looking at her. This time he could feel her gaze on him. Weighing him down. Her breaths were growing hoarser.

"I don't believe you." She almost had her eyes shut. Her heartbeat was fading, Klaus believed that it would eventually get stronger again.

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." He said, it was taking effort to keep his voice from cracking. Caroline could hardly see him due to her blurry eyesight, her eyes were flooded with un-shed tears.

"No." She said firmly, even in this weak state. "It's because you were hurt." He turned his head to look at her.

"Which means that there is a part of you that is human." Her heartbeat carried on fading.

He stopped leaning against the archway. He walked slowly until he was standing over her, she sat down slowly on the coffee table. He was still studying her face, her every feature.

"How could you possibly think that?" He asked softly, he was curious. No one had tried to understand him for a long time. She looked at him, she was blinking away tears.

"Because I've seen it." His features were still, all except from his eyes. There were un-shed tears in those too. She paused for a couple of seconds. She knew Tyler was not here so what was the point in faking it.

"Because… I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you're done."

She remembered when she was at home in her bedroom a long time ago. How she had wondered whether she should ask Klaus to compel her to forget. To give them a clean slate. This was at the time where Tyler was away. The night after the ball. She wanted too… but she knew that she couldn't or shouldn't.

"But you can't. Can you?" He asked. He knew the answer deep down. That she would not be able to. But maybe one day.

"I know that you're in love with me." She said.

They both looked at each other. Caroline did not say that she knew deep down that she was half in love with him too. She did not say it. She was scared at what her friends would say. She did not want to lose them and gain enemies. She buried this thought deep down. Behind her red door.

"And anybody capable of love" She breathed hoarsely, her voice was fading away "Is capable of being saved." She was so very weak.

Klaus was involuntarily shaking. He now accepted it. He was in love with this baby vampire. The cold, heartless man that he had been made out to be, was able to love. He was not heartless. He was capable of loving someone. But Klaus still could not believe that she would say that to him.

"You're hallucinating." He turned away from her. She laughed slightly.

"I guess I'll never know." Her chest was rising and falling slowly. She shut her eyes and smiled slightly. Her heart rate was dropping faster now. Klaus looked back at her. She let out a weak breath. Klaus looked at her, scared.

"Caroline." He asked, terrified.

There was no answer. Her chest was rising and falling quicker now, like an animal who had a fatal cut, waiting for the blood to leave and for her light to fade into darkness. Her breathing was weak and her heartbeat ever weaker.

"Caroline." He asked again, still no answer.

Her chest suddenly stopped rising and falling violently. Her head fell limp onto her shoulder. His eyes were wide in alarm. He had made his decision. He would not let this light burn out. Not yet. And if he had anything to do with it, never. She would not die. Not at his hand, not at anyone's hand.

He quickly stood and lifted her head softly up. Her head lolled back on his hand. He sat down behind her and let her body fall limp, leaning on him. There was still a noise coming from her chest, there was still hope. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and quickly bit into it. He held his bloodied wrist to her mouth letting out a sigh of relief when he could feel a soft sucking on it.

She lifted her hand slightly, she was about to get up but Klaus stroked her hair out of her face, she could feel his breath on her forehead. She felt safe. She was holding onto his hand, sucking on his blood. He was stroking her hair. She suddenly felt exhaustion overcome her. She could hardly stay awake. She looked up at Klaus.

"Thank you." She said weakly. Klaus smiled.

"It was my pleasure, love."

Caroline tried to get up but found that his hands were holding her there.

"Its fine, love. Just sleep." She looked up at him again, just to be sure. But she then obliged.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **There we go! I hope that you have enjoyed!**

 **So, season 7, we have got Stefan, Enzo and Tyler (in my opinion) off the list of potential fiancés. We are getting closer people!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follow and favourites! Please leave a review if you feel inclined! And until next time, have a great week!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Home Bound Part Two

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **It has been a while but I have been very busy, but thank you all for your support!**

 **This instalment is based off 4x14! Down The Rabbit Hole.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Julie Plec… =(**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

The bright sunlight woke Caroline from her slumber. She was lying on the leather couch in the Gilbert house. She sat up and yawned, she was trying to remember how she got there. She was thinking back to last night. _Klaus._ She held her hand to where the bite had been, as she had expected, it had fully healed.

Klaus was lounging on the armchair, he hadn't got any sleep that night. At some point after Caroline had fallen asleep in his arms he lifted her head up gently and sat down on the armchair and watched her movements as she slept.

When the sun started to make its appearance Klaus walked over to the windows, he attempted to pushed the curtains shut, but to no avail. He wanted Caroline to wake up naturally when she was ready, not to the bright light of the sun.

Caroline quickly looked around the room, she knew he would be there but she just wanted to make sure. She turned her head and saw him sitting lazily on the armchair.

"Morning, Love." He said smirking. She shook her head and got up quickly. "Good night sleep?" He said, Caroline could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Since you did fall asleep in my arms." She turned to face him, readying a snarky remark.

"I was tired. Since I had rather a lot of action last night, due to the nice little bite you left on my neck." She said coldly. She walked to the kitchen.

"But you're still here, aren't you, love? I did not get rid of you." He said, his voice was soft now. Caroline rolled her eyes. She could feel a vibration from her front jean pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID.

 _Elena._

Caroline quickly answered the phone.

"What happened?" Caroline did not have time for formalities.

"Hi Care." Elena sounded troubled which only increased Caroline un-ease.

" _What happened?_ " Caroline stressed again. She could hear Elena sigh, Caroline could also hear the sound of waves crashing on a beach.

"Someone took Jeremy." Elena said hopelessly.

Caroline could feel a pit in her stomach drop, she leaned on the counter, but did not look at Klaus who had made his way to the couch and was standing in front of it. Caroline had always liked Jeremy, but not as much as Bonnie. _Definitely not as much as Bonnie._

"Tell me you're not serious?" Caroline said.

She knew that Klaus' eyes were fixed on her. She could feel the almost electric like feeling on her skin …. in her. She ignored it. She had bigger problems right now. She avoided looking at him, determined not to let him see the shiver go up her spin, or the goose-bumps beginning to crawl up her arms. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"I wish I weren't. When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were both gone, too." Elena said.

Caroline could hear the concern and worry in her voice, but they both knew better than anyone that Bonnie could look after herself, and with her feelings for Jeremy? He would be safe too.

Klaus stood leaning on the sofa looking at Caroline. He could tell that she was avoiding his gaze. It only amused him how she denied everything that he knew that she felt. He knew that she felt something. Something that she hid in her deepest, darkest desires. He knew that she would not reveal these desires to anyone. For now.

"Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses." Elena's voice was full of anxiety and frustration.

"Well, where's Damon in all this?" Caroline still had a hard time trusting him. Even though Elena had left Stefan, and for good it seemed.

"We had an argument." _Trouble in paradise._ "I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle." Caroline's brows were furrowed. She was digesting all this information.

"Meaning what?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him." Elena's voice was fast and laced with frustration and anger, Caroline could honestly not blame her.

"Do you think Shane took him?" Caroline was thinking fast. She never liked Damon, but for her friends sake she wanted to help. And if she was being honest, partly because she did not want Elena to syphon her anger onto her.

"No, I mean, he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone or at least a few someones helping him." Elena said, worry in her voice now.

"I am so sorry. I wish I was there to help." Caroline said genuinely.

The thing Klaus admired most, maybe above everything else, was that Caroline would always put herself in peril for her friends. She would sacrifice herself for her friends. Klaus could see that Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and the others took her for granted. They did not appreciate her like he would. They did not cherish her, like he would if he had the chance. But he would not give up.

"Well, maybe there's something you can do from home." Elena said tentatively.

"Anything. Tell me." Caroline stood up a little straighter, she was ready for any opportunity to get out of this house.

"So Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map." Caroline let out an almighty sigh as she heard Elena's words.

"Unless you get the Hunter's Sword from Klaus." Caroline answered. Klaus smiled at the mention of his name on her lips.

Caroline's gaze flitted to Klaus, she looked at his deep blue eyes, felt herself being entranced by them. She quickly turned away from him. _Don't give him the satisfaction, Caroline._ She mentally shook her head to clear it.

"Exactly." Elena half sighed.

"He'll never give up the sword." Caroline could hear the snarky blonde Original's voice from in the background.

"Yeah, but if anyone's gonna get him to give it up, it's Caroline." The dark voice of Stefan said.

Caroline did not appreciate the way that Stefan said this. She was not someone who was simply a means to an ends.

"He will never give up the sword." Rebekah said determinedly. "Not even for Caroline." There they go again. Caroline shook her head and sighed. "He's terrified we'll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want any of us to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human." Rebekah said harshly.

Caroline looked over to Klaus, he was still smiling smugly. She studied him. Caroline suddenly saw him as a scared child who was afraid of being alone. Yes, he wanted his hybrids but not as an army, but because he believed that they would never leave him. He had daggered his family because he did not want to be alone, he did not want them to leave him. She could feel a twang of sadness for him. He didn't deserve crippling paranoia, or the fear of being alone. No one did. She turned away from him.

"Well, maybe he doesn't have to give it up. Klaus is stuck in Elena's house by Bonnie's spell. He can't go anywhere. There's only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal." Klaus kept the smug smile on his face, despite the imminent threat of the cure. Caroline stood up straight.

"I'll find it. Don't worry. Just email me photos of Jeremy's tattoo." She glanced at Klaus. "I'll find the sword and I'll call you back."

"Thank you, Caroline." Elena sighed.

"Bye." Caroline half whispered. She clicked the phone off and grabbed her blue denim jacket. She would have to change clothes due to the red blood splatter on her white blouse.

"Need my help with anything, love?" Klaus said airily. Caroline had just got the emails of the tattoos, which gave her an excuse not to look at Klaus. She walked briskly out of the room.

"Nope." She said answered flatly.

She walked out to the porch. She could hear Klaus start humming something. Caroline stood outside and pulled on her jacket. Two kids in the yard next door looked at her, she gave a small exasperated smile and called Tyler.

"Hey, Care." He said sweetly. She felt nothing.

"Can get to the Gilbert house in your car? I didn't bring mine." She said apologetically.

"Sure. See ya soon." Tyler said. Caroline hung up.

Caroline paced around the Gilbert porch for a while until she saw Tyler's car turn the corner and drive down the street. He stopped outside the house. Caroline trotted down the steps, she could hear a lawn mower in the distance.

"Okay, so, we need to go and try and find the sword that can translate Jeremy's tattoos. The sword will most likely be in Klaus' mansion." She did not waste time with pleasantries. Tyler nodded and started driving.

They both sat in silence most of the way. Caroline leaned up against the window looking out at the white picket fences flash past. They soon made it to the wrought iron gates with an 'M' in the middle. The gates opened silently, and the impressive mansion stood before them. As they moved across the driveway they could hear the gravel crunch beneath the car. They pulled up in front of the steps. Caroline swung open the door and stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

"Okay, so since you were a hybrid slave here, you would know better than any if he has any secret rooms, or a basement… Attic?" Caroline asked as she looked up at the house.

"He has an attic." Tyler said, she could feel his gaze on her.

"Okay, I will check some of the rooms on the upper floor and the lower floor while you look in the attic, okay?" She said, she looked over at Tyler. He nodded.

They both walked tentatively up the steps and through the great double doors into a grand entrance hall with a staircase that curled around the walls. Her heels echoed around the cavernous room.

"So, you look upstairs at the attic and I will look around this floor." Caroline said, Tyler nodded and began to make his way up the marble staircase.

Caroline quickly, at vampire speed, ran around the floor. Despite how big the house was the whole floor was mainly taken up by the ball room and a great bar / living room area, there was definitely no place to hide a three foot sword.

She walked to the entrance hall again and looked up the stairs. It seemed that Tyler was still in the attic, she walked up the staircase as quietly as she could, she did not know why she was being quiet but it seemed like the right thing to do. She traced her hand along the banister. When she reached the top of the staircase there were two hallways immediately to her left and to her right.

She walked along the right-hand corridor until she came to a door. She opened it cautiously, as the door swung open a smell of perfume wafted into her lungs. It made her cough and she immediately shut the door. _Rebekah's room obviously._

She carried on walking through the empty corridor, she came to a few locked rooms until she opened one door to a room that she recognised, he thoughts immediately jumped to the Mikaelson Ball, she remembered how Klaus had led her through this room. She immediately crossed the threshold and strode through the room to get to the room beside it.

When she entered she saw the stunning paintings. The paintings gave a certain colour to this room. She walked to the table, this time she took what felt like an eternity to study the paintings and sketches. She had picked up a sketch book and was turning the pages looking at both the finished, and the unfinished sketches until one particular one caught her eye. It was her.

Though the sketch was not in colour she recognised the style of the dress, it was when she and Klaus were under the weeping willow and laughing. Caroline could tell that it was her, but she was not that beautiful. She didn't have a fraction of that beauty. She traced her finger smoothly on the shaded area, while being careful not to smudge it.

She must have been too engrossed in looking at the picture because suddenly she could hear running footsteps from down the corridor, coming closer. She quickly made a decision. She took the page and carefully, but quickly, tore it out of the sketch book. She could see another sketch of herself on the page after that one. She quickly folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She turned to see Tyler walk into the room.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed. "I yelled to tell you that I had found the sword but you didn't reply, I looked downstairs for you and you weren't there, what were you doing anyway?" Tyler walked closer towards the sketches and paper, tossing the loose sketches aside.

"Sorry, I must have... Zoned out of something." She said convincingly. Tyler looked at the sketch pad with a drawing of Caroline on.

"Wow. And I didn't think that he could get any creepier." Caroline scowled from behind him. "He really is obsessed." Tyler picked up a pencil and began to scribble all over some of his sketches.

"Hey, Tyler… You don't need to be a dick about it." Caroline said before she could stop herself. Tyler turned and raised his eyebrows at her questionably. "I mean, he had just lost his brother, let him have his art." She tried to say this as coolly as possible. And to Caroline's relief Tyler put down the pencil.

"Well, you said you found the sword? Let's go." Caroline quickly walked out of the room with her hand on the paper in her pocket.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood." Klaus said smugly. He had moved to the coffee table and was sitting on it, his hands resting on his knees.

Caroline was holding the pictures of Jeremy's tattoos. Caroline ignored Klaus and walked over to the corresponding coffee table and put her laptop and the papers onto it.

"Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" Klaus was trying not to show how he was beginning to doubt himself. Would he be able to overpower them if they tried to cure him? Would he kill Tyler? And if he did, would Caroline ever forgive him? All the questions running through his head.

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure." Tyler took drew a sword from inside a sheet and held it in front of himself. Caroline sat of the sofa watching. "Found this in your attic."

"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus said darkly.

"You tell me." Tyler walked closer to the invisible fish bowl that held Klaus. "I was playing around with the handle on the ride over… And I found this." Tyler unwrapped the leather hilt to show a de-coder of some sort. Klaus stood up, a questioning expression on his chiselled features.

"And what do you think it is?" Klaus said nonchalantly as he walked up to the barrier to get a closer look. Now it was Caroline's turn to show her knowledge. She had been practising in her head.

"It's called a cryptex." Caroline stood up and walked forward slightly, but not getting too close. Tyler looked surprised at her knowledge. Klaus was impressed. "I've seen "The Da Vinci Code."" She said in answer to Tyler's look.

Klaus' lips were upturned at the side, not enough to call a smile but beautiful all the same. Caroline could not look Klaus in the eye.

"You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." As she said this Tyler was turning knobs at the top tip of the hilt. " _And_ , with the magic of the internet," Caroline turned back around and walked to the computer.

"Elena sent over these." Caroline picked up the papers of Jeremy's tattoo. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away." She sat down "If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you." Caroline gave a small smile in Klaus' direction. Tyler's face said something different.

"Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer?" Klaus said. Caroline would have laughed if he had said this to someone else and it was not this situation. She looked confused.

"What's Aramaic?" Tyler said in a slow, un-certain voice. He turned to face Caroline slowly. She deserved so much more, Klaus thought to himself.

"It's a dead language." Caroline said equally un-certainly. "It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times." She kept her eyes focused on Tyler.

"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing." Klaus added, Caroline turned to face her laptop slowly. "You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world," Klaus turned around and slowly shook his head sardonically. "It could take days to translate…" He took his previous seat on the coffee table. "Perhaps weeks." He had a sarcastic look of concern on his face. "In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet." Klaus shook his head slightly again.

Since Tyler looked overwhelmingly confused Caroline asked the question was on both of their minds.

"What does that mean?" She said looking from Klaus to Tyler.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Klaus' eyes slowly looked up at Caroline as he said this, it sent shivers down her spine that she was trying hard to repress. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. _He is so infuriating._

After a couple of hours of decrypting the code and of Klaus giving a commentary that mainly consisted of 'tutting', 'well, it's your cure not mine', 'if you think so' and chuckling, they finally got there.

"Okay, this is it." Caroline said determinedly. "We're translated all the symbols on the tattoo." She began to read it out. "Passage inside… Requires a young senator," She picked up a symbol on a piece of paper. "And a pretty flower." She threw them down on the table. _We did not do all this for some crappy translation._ "Okay, none of this makes any sense." Klaus looked on and smirked.

"Nashim sada, ashingda asi-ida joconta." He smiled at the look of hope on Caroline's face, it just made her more beautiful. "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom." Caroline had picked up the sword and was looking at it.

"What are you doing?" Tyler said argumentatively, _obviously being a vampire hasn't dimmed his werewolf anger._

"I don't need to tell you my reasons." Klaus said, he diverted his attention onto the blonde vampire beside the brutish werewolf. "Caroline." She shivered visibly. Her heart rate picked up which only made Klaus smirk more. "Bring my sword over here."

Caroline obliged, she stood up cautiously, even though he would do nothing to harm her. She walked towards him, she stepped as close as possible to the barrier without actually crossing it.

"Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand." He continued, Caroline frowned at him but Klaus looked past her, he looked at the pictures of the tattoos. "Turn the Cryptex to the right." Caroline did so. "Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map." He raised his head and looked at Caroline. "Turn it to the left." She obliged. "Now turn the other piece." She did so.

"Wait. There's something else." Tyler fidgeted uneasily. "Basim-asilay behadah itbetah haghderma." Klaus smiled smugly.

"What does it mean?" Caroline asked softly. Klaus' smug smile widened. "Klaus, what does it mean?!" She asked with more force. Klaus smiled at her frustration.

"He's not going to tell you, Care." Caroline heard Tyler say in the distance. She was looking at Klaus straight in the eyes, her anger bubbling to the surface. "Let's just tell the others about the map, okay?" Tyler said. Caroline shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah. Let's do that." She turned around and sat down. She dialled Rebekah's number.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Rebekah said.

"Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We are emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now." Caroline clicked the send button on the email and heard the whoosh as it sent.

"Got it. Thanks." Rebekah said flatly a few seconds later.

"Actually, it was me." Klaus was pacing back and forth in his prison smiling.

"Nik, you helped?" Rebekah said dumbfounded.

"You sound so surprised, little sister." He said, you could hear the smirk in his voice. Caroline knew something was up.

"Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?" She asked curiously.

She was wrong, well half wrong. Klaus _would_ rather his sister a vampire but if it made her happy, then so be it. He would positively enjoy the oaf being a werewolf again, Elena would be useful as a human again, the Salvatores … easier to kill. But he would not be able to bare seeing Caroline as a human. She would live her life, have children then eventually, inevitably, _die_. He would not allow that to happen, even if he had to compel her. He would not let this light be snuffed out.

"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me." Caroline was looking at Klaus untrustworthily. "Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." He smiled.

"Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times-" Obviously Rebekah shared Caroline's untrustworthiness.

"No more fooling. No more games." He paused. "I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish." Klaus said seriously.

"So do I." Caroline suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the blond vampire.

"There is one more thing, Rebekah." He stopped pacing. Caroline had her hands entwined together. "There is only one dose of the cure." Caroline jumped and fumbled with the phone trying to end the call. "You need to find it fast and take it. It's the only way you'll-" Klaus said quickly. Caroline reached the red 'end call' button, but it was too late.

Both Caroline and Tyler looked at Klaus in disbelief and hatred. Klaus held his hands up in a surrender position and walked backwards, looking very pleased with himself indeed.

Tyler got up and walked outside, he was going red with anger. Caroline followed him but not before scowling at Klaus. She walked outside and shut the door behind her, Tyler was massaging his head in a stressed way, he let out an almighty sigh.

"Every time I think I have him, that son of a bitch gets the upper hand." He motioned inside.

"We won't let him hurt you. Stefan and Elena will bring back the cure." Caroline said soothingly.

" _IF_ they get to it first. And if they don't, Klaus kills me. I need to get out of town to figure out how I'm gonna stay alive-" He was hopeless. And Klaus, overhearing the conversation, did not blame him.

"Wait, hang on, okay? Gosh!" She grabbed his shoulders. She was trying hard to rekindle the way she used to feel. "Just before you get all doomsday, just-" She took a deep breath. "At least let me try and talk to him." She knew that everyone was right. She was his weak spot. And she knew that she liked it, however much that she repressed it. She liked it.

"He's got nothing to lose, Care. His brother's dead, his hybrids are gone. All he wants right now is blood, starting with mine." He said meaningfully. He really had lost all hope.

"I'm not going to say good-bye to you again, you understand me?" The sun was setting, it would soon be night. "Let me fix this." She put her hands on his neck, he nodded. The sun had fully dipped below the horizon. She was ready, she took her hands off Tyler's neck.

She opened and closed the front door tentatively. Klaus was lounging in the arm chair lazily. Caroline walked to the living room, she stood away from the barrier. Klaus noticed that she did not have the normally radiant smile on her face but instead she had a sombre expression. Klaus did not move from his position.

"You can't kill Tyler." She said darkly. She did not waste time with pleading, she just waited for a response.

"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold." Klaus paused. Caroline's expression did not change. "Moreover, I want to." Caroline did not doubt that.

Klaus did not ask to be the most hated creature in the world. He did not ask to be this way. It was his family who made him the way he is now. She understood that. He just wanted loyalty from his hybrids, guaranteed loyalty that he had never got from his family. He had spent so long running from Mikal that he did not know how to trust.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here."

Caroline knew that saying the right words was crucial, talking to Klaus was like treading through a minefield, and each step could be your last, even though she knew Klaus would never hurt her, he could compel her.

Klaus stood up from the armchair that he had been lounging in and began to walk over to the barrier.

"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me-" Klaus was standing just a foot away from her. Her heart rate was racing.

"We all want the cure." Caroline said heatedly.

"Do we?" Klaus said calmly.

Caroline paused, she looked like she was about to retort but she was analysing his question. She was looking for a reasonable answer all the while Klaus' dark blue eyes were staring at her, burrowing into her very soul.

"Do you?" He asked again. Caroline looked away from his piercing gaze.

"It doesn't matter. There's only one, so it's not like I'm gonna get it anyway." She said, she could feel tears begin to pool in the corners of her eyes but she briskly blinked them away.

"But if you could…" Klaus said darkly.

Caroline bit her lip ever so slightly, yet again she appeared to be on the verge of speech.

"You wouldn't, would you?" He smiled as though he had just finished a very tricky puzzle.

Caroline shifted her weight onto each foot uneasily. She did not want to admit that he was right. Part of her was relieved to know that there was only one cure, one cure so that she knew she would not get it. She knew that she would not have to tell her friends that she preferred this. Preferred vampirism.

"You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were." His lips were up turned at the side. "You like being strong, ageless, fearless." He pronounced every word to perfection.

He stepped even closer so that she could feel his breath on her. She could smell his forest scent. She breathed it in deeply without even realising.

Caroline avoided his gaze as though she had been caught doing something she was not meant to, like a child facing a teacher.

"We're the same, Caroline." She hid a shiver.

"Then show me." She wished to turn the attention off herself. "You know how much I love Tyler." She edged forward. "You can see how scared I am to lose him." She inhaled deeply. "If you and I are so similar, then show me your _compassion_." Her voice cracked on the last word. "Show him the mercy that I would show you."

"Mercy…" He paused. "For Tyler?" He paused in decision.

The smile had fallen off his face. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was jealous of Tyler. He had friends, he -until very recently- had a family who loved him. He had friends who cared about his welfare. He had _Caroline_.

"Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately." Klaus turned around and walked a few steps before pausing. "And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."

Caroline backed away. She could feel a smile coming to her face, joyful tears begin to pool in her light blue eyes.

"Of course." She half laughed. She turned around, she picked up her denim jacket and began to weave her pale arms into the sleeves.

"Tell him that this the mercy I extend for your sake…" Klaus stepped forward to the barrier again. "That I will give him a head start before I kill him."

Caroline turned around to look at Klaus, her smile had completely faded. She turned back around without another word and walked to the door but Klaus could hear her murmur something that sounded like "Thank you, Klaus." Before she shut the door.

Caroline stood outside, feeling the cold air on her face. She looked to her right and saw Tyler sitting tensely on the wooden swing seat. He immediately guessed what had happened and sighed. Caroline walked over to him and sat down. She let out a small sniffle.

"How many times are we going to have to say good-bye?" Caroline said, she did not look at Tyler, she did not want to feel pain.

"At least this time we have a minute to do it the right way." Tyler said in a low voice. Caroline shook her head. She could feel hot, salty tears begin to cascade down her cheeks and into her lap. Klaus sat inside listening.

"There isn't a right way." Her breathing was shallow as she tried to stem the crying.

"This isn't good-bye. This is… until we find a way." Tyler said soothingly. Caroline could see tear splodges on her dress. "We're immortal, remember? We will find a way." Caroline nodded.

"What if we don't?" She turned to face him. She decided to say it. "Tell me that you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll forget about me, tell me that you are gonna go on and live a full and happy life without me." She could feel a fresh wave of tears coming. Tyler paused, thinking about what to say next.

"I will live a happy life without you." Tyler said calmly. "I will forget all about you." Caroline let out a sob. "And I will never, ever… think about you again."

Tyler put his arm around her and placed a soft hand on her cheek. His rough lips embraced her smooth ones, she clung onto his arm, not wanting to let go. She drew back and he gave a small smile.

"Until we find a way." Caroline said, steadying her breath. Tyler nodded. And placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her face was sodden with tears. She breathed shallowly.

Tyler removed his hand from around her and stood up. The seat swung in the wind slightly, Caroline's feet could not quite touch the ground. She tried to control her breathing but she could not. Tyler stepped forward, turned slowly and walked down the stairs of the Gilbert porch. Caroline did not know when she would see him again. But she supposed that there were worse ways of saying good bye.

Caroline saw him get in his car and drive round the street corner, she could see one last profile of him until he drove off into the night. Caroline was alone. Alone with her thoughts. She was still sobbing heavily. She began spiralling, but as you do in times when you are alone, she began to contemplate her situation.

She loved Tyler, she did. But was she _in love_ with him? She knew that she was, she had to be, there was no other alternative. If she was not in love with Tyler she had no one, Caroline was scared of being alone. She was scared of the unknown, she did not want to leave Tyler, otherwise the alternative would be that she was all alone.

But then her thoughts wandered to the Hybrid in the room next door. She shook her head. She was not in love with Klaus. She was not allowed to be. Caroline knew that she had feelings for him, there was no point in denying it. But she was scared of what her friends would think if she did indeed act on these feelings.

They would despise her for falling for the one who was the author of all their pain. They would not look at her the same. And what happened if Klaus decided to leave, she couldn't leave with him, she had friends here. But what if she did go?

She could travel the world, go anywhere she liked. He would indeed, give her the world. But she knew that she couldn't, not right now anyway. Maybe in years to come, she may indeed see him again, and that may be when all the pieces fall into place. She shook her head. It was lunacy. She realised that while she was thinking she had stopped crying.

Caroline was looking at the house opposite when he came out. She was looking at the small family huddled in the kitchen, eating dinner. Laughing, smiling. Right now that seemed a life time away. Caroline heard the door open but she looked at the family for a moment longer, appreciating how simple it was. She realised how far away the prospect of a family was.

The door slammed shut. Caroline turned her head to face Klaus. There were tear tracks running down her face. There was still a tear on her cheek that she hadn't bothered to wipe away. She did not care.

"How did you get out?" She said, her voice was hoarse from crying. Klaus walked towards her at a leisurely pace.

"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." Klaus said darkly. He was about two metres away when Caroline stood up quickly.

"Don't worry, Love" The pet name made her shiver. "You know I'd never hurt you." He stopped just in front of her.

"You've done enough." She said, sadness laced though her voice.

"I've done more than enough." He paused. "I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity…" Caroline did not look at him. "Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you." He paused, she looked like she was going to speak, but nothing was forthcoming. He nodded, and started to walk away. But before he was out of earshot she said.

"Thank you… Klaus. Thank you for everything." She said it just above a whisper but with his hybrid senses he could hear it. He stopped for a second, but then he walked, he walked away.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

When Klaus reached his mansion he went straight to his drawing room. He always drew when he was feeling a very strong emotion, and right now he felt a concoction of emotions. He climbed the marble staircase and turned right. He entered the room to see that someone had been looking at his art.

He looked at the drawings on the table and saw one that had been scribbled on. He picked it up to examine it. He could almost smell the waft of sweat from here. _Lockwood._ Klaus thought. He quickly picked up the sketch book and turned the pages to find his favourite drawing of the blond vampire. He found the page where it was, or where it should have been.

There was a rip of paper at the side of the page. He lifted the book to his nose and he knew immediately who had taken it by the beautiful fragrance of lilies. A smirk grew across his features because he knew that somewhere in Mystic Falls a baby blond vampire was placing an impeccably drawn picture in her bed side draw. It was then he knew that he still had a chance.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **There we go!**

 **I know that this is kinda late but I have had some trouble writing, and I have been so tired.**

 **I would just like to say that what happened in Paris was horrible. I hope that all my French readers are safe and well and that my prayers are with them and their families.**

 **Thank you for your, reviews, favourites and follows! Please leave a review if you feel inclined and have a great day!**

 **#PreyForParis**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Purest Hearts

**Hi, lovelies!**

 **I hope you all had a nice week, or day! Okay so this episode is based off 4x17, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, sadly**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline was cleaning up.

She had been cleaning up for almost two hours, but had hardly got anything done, the floor was still riddled with plastic cups and empty bottles of scotch from Damon's private collection.

She walked slowly down the corridor loosely holding a rubbish bin picking up empty plastic cups and throwing them carelessly into it.

She was concerned for her friend. Caroline had never turned off her humanity, she supposed it was because she had not lost anyone so close to her that she would have wanted to. She did not think that flicking your humanity switch was a good idea or even a remotely acceptable one.

She picked up a blue cup and tilted it slightly towards her to check if it had any alcohol in it, it didn't. She threw it into the bin without a second thought.

She walked into the living room and let out a sigh at the state of it. There were empty bottles and multi-coloured plastic cups lying abandoned on the floor. She walked over to a table and picked up yet another blue cup. This one was half full, she held it up to her lips and took a gulp of it. The amber liquid burned as it ran down her throat. She heard footsteps behind her but did not turn around until she heard the voice.

"Desperate times I take it." A British accent said from behind her. She did not look at him but threw the plastic cup in her trash bin.

"What are you doing here?" She said flatly. She looked around at the other cups, looking for a trace of amber liquid in one of them.

"Not judging you for starters,"

She picked up a red cup that she had spied with a peculiar dark liquid in, she picked it up, right now she would take anything she could get. She turned to face him, the cup still in her hand. He had his arms behind his back. Her eyes travelled up and down him like he was a book that she had to read.

Klaus felt almost sorry for the beautiful, blonde vampire. She looked tired, her beautiful blue eyes were hallow and dark. She looked paler than usual though he was happy to see that a light blush had come to her cheeks when she saw him.

"Although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." He said a faint concern in his voice.

Just to spite Klaus, Caroline lifted the red cup in her hand to her lips and gulped it down like a man who had been experiencing thirst for a long time, she looked at him all the while. She lowered it and threw it in her bin, she was not in the mood for witty retorts, but it seemed he was. She turned around to pick up more cups.

"Well, then. You showed me." He said sardonically.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth," She threw another cup into the bin. "Or are there some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here?" She said poisonously.

"Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" He said calmly.

"I know where he's not—with me." She said sadly.

Klaus could hear sadness in her voice, deep sadness. He would have comforted her if he would have thought that she would have accepted it.

"He gave Matt the deeds to the house, so he's gone, for good." She turned to face Klaus. He nodded and started to walk towards her from across the room, his hands still behind his back.

"Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me." He walked up to her until he was about a foot away. "You can't hate me for driving him away."

He wanted her to understand, he had never let anyone threaten his life and live, let alone show them mercy. He had never wanted a woman so much but been denied so many times, he knew that he would sometimes be spiteful with her, he knew that sometimes she would hate him. But he knew that he would never stop, he knew deep down that he loved her. He accepted it now.

"No. I can, and I do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiralling, so go away." She spat the last words like venom at him. They stood in silence for a second, just looking into each other's eyes, both determined not to be the first one to look away.

"Actually, I asked him to be here." Stefan said tentatively as he walked into the room.

Caroline looked at him in disbelief. Stefan was probably the one who hated him the most, with the whole thing of Klaus taking his free will. Yet another bad thing to add onto the list of bad things Klaus has done, the list that Caroline had to keep reminding herself of.

"We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." Stefan said. There was silence for a minute.

Caroline shook her head, she sat down amongst the mess on a nearby table and surveyed the scene. Klaus did not move.

"And why, pray tell, do you think that the infamous Silas is in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked with curiosity.

"Well, Sheriff Forbe's told me that they would be putting in place more security measures since most of the hospitals in a twenty mile radius' have had their blood taken. She we thought that a two-thousand year old vampire would want to have a snack after desiccating for two-thousand years." Stefan said in a low, serious voice. Klaus turned and walked to a table, he picked up a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a glass full

"So some blood went missing from few hospitals. What about Elena?" he asked.

Even though Caroline knew that Klaus was purely interested in Elena for her blood, she did not like the way that he said her name. She quickly shook herself mentally, she was not getting jealous because Klaus had said some other girl's name. She quickly became very interested with her fingers.

"Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to over indulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" Klaus was revelling in Stefan's turmoil with Damon and Elena. He found it rather amusing.

"It's not Elena." Stefan said determinately.

"Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas." Klaus sat down on a sofa and took a swig of his bourbon. "I'm struggling to see how this affects me."

"Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the other side."

"How Shakespearian." Klaus grinned as he took another swig. Caroline's eyes followed the glass to his lips without realising.

"But if he destroys the other side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side." Caroline thought that it sounded like Stefan was talking down to Klaus, like he was explaining that two plus two equals four.

"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire." Klaus turned to face Caroline as she spoke, his blue eyes piercing her. "I wonder how many of those you personally killed. Care yet?" She said spitefully.

"My interest is piqued." He smiled smugly and turned to Stefan, the smile promptly fell off his face. "How do we stop him?" He said seriously.

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do this spell. Before professor Shane died, he convinced the Pastor to blow up the council." Stefan spoke swiftly but seriously. "Next, he had you kill your Hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him." Stefan said meaningfully. "I think we should go to Professor Shane's office and look for something that may lead us to Silas."

Caroline sat on the table and nodded while taking another gulp of alcohol from a dirty plastic cup. She was still trying to remember why –years ago- she had wanted Stefan, he was serious, didn't ever let go and have fun. Everything she did not want. Yeah he was a good friend, but lover? No thank you,

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Klaus said, he finished his bourbon in one gulp, he practically slammed the antique glass on the end table. He stood up and walked to the door. Caroline and Stefan made eye contact and both rolled their eyes.

"I'll drive." Stefan called as both him and Caroline stood up and walked to the door.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

It was an awkward car ride to say the least. Caroline had been shunned to the back seat where she sat in silence like a child. Stefan and Klaus were bickering on which was best way to get to Whitmore. When they finally got to the school after about an hour of bickering they all got out of the car, the only sound was the noise of passing cars and their footsteps. Stefan led the way to the office since he was the only one who had been there before.

Stefan opened the door, the room beyond it was very dark, there were not many lights but he could make out book shelfs against the wall, with some books carelessly tossed on the floor. There was a desk in the middle of the room which was messy with scattered with pencil sharpening's. This did not strike Caroline as a room in which a professor may reside.

"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked as she took in the room, there was a musty smell that hung around the place.

"Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move." Stefan looked inside a grey box full of files. Klaus walked leisurely around to the seat behind the desk while looking carelessly at the artefacts on the walls.

"Where, on his evil villain to-do list?" Caroline said sarcastically as she examined some jars filled with ground stones. "Steal blood, perform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning?" Caroline walked over to look at a bookcase with books hurriedly and untidily laid on its shelf.

"Actually not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." Klaus said equally sardonically. Caroline turned away from a bronze Buddha statue to look at Stefan.

"Why is he necessary again?" Caroline said agitatedly. Klaus just smiled.

Caroline was not comfortable with her feelings towards Klaus. She did not want to feel like that, she was scared about what her friends would think if she was to act on her feelings, but she knew that she had never felt like this for anyone. She knew that but she was scared of her feelings. She was determined to hide them behind the hostility she continued to show towards him.

"Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an Original hybrid who can't die might come in handy." Stefan said darkly.

"Besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the twenties." Klaus smiled at Stefan and walked to the desk, he sat down in the office chair and swung his feet up onto the table. Caroline was examining more books that looked promising.

"Well, granted my emotions were off." Stefan waked over to a filing cabinet. Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her.

"And that's why you were more fun. Just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York."

Caroline flashed Klaus a contemptuous stare as she tentatively pulled out an old grimoire.

"My brother knows what he's doing." Stefan was trying to keep his voice calm which only amused Klaus further.

"Does he?" Klaus pointed at Stefan. "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." He smiled.

Klaus' eyes moved to Caroline once more, she refused to book at him, she just flicked through the pages on the book. There was silence for a second, but Klaus could hear Caroline heartrate pick up.

"Still, I'm sure it will all be fine." Klaus smiled smugly at the effect that he had on both Stefan and Caroline.

"I think I found something." Caroline's voice faltered slightly.

She picked up the grimoire and walked over to the desk, trying not to show how his words had affected her. Klaus had taken his feet off the table and now looked with interest at Caroline.

"Symbolic figures in the dark arts."

Caroline placed the open book on a page labelled 'Expression triangles'. She could feel Klaus' eyes all over her, looking at her almost hungrily. She tried to ignore them, she was glad that she had put a thick layer of makeup on because she could feel a heat rise in her cheeks under the intensity of the gaze.

"Didn't Bonnie talk about expression triangles?" She looked at Stefan then back at the grimoire. "Here." She pointed at a page which had a triangle on it with different symbols at its corners.

"In some schools of magic, such as expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power." As Stefan read aloud his voice got graver and graver. "It's rumoured that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an expression triangle."

Caroline leaned forward and pointed to the top of the triangle in the book, which looked like a circle with a cross through the middle.

"Humans – that was the council fire." Her fingers traced down the page softly to a trident symbol, Klaus's eyes followed them. "Demons – Klaus' Hybrid failure." Her sparkling light blue eyes looked up to glance at him.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure. What's the third?" He said quickly, as though trying to avoid this subject.

Caroline studied the symbol, she did not recognise it immediately, but then it dawned on her. She took a small step back in horror and placed her hands to her lips as though praying. Stefan frowned at her, but Klaus could hazard a guess at what the last symbol was.

"Oh, no." Caroline uttered.

"What is it?" Stefan said uncertainly, his eyes darting from Caroline to Klaus.

"Witches." Klaus said seriously.

"Seriously?" Stefan said, his eyes still moving between the Original Hybrid and the baby vampire. Caroline nodded. "Okay, I am going to try and call Bonnie and find out where she is, you guys just try work out where the massacres could be, okay?" Caroline nodded and with that Stefan walked out of the room without a second look. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Okay, so first we need a map of Mystic Falls." Caroline said.

She walked away from the table and started looking through drawers and bookshelves to no avail. Caroline turned around to see Klaus holding up a map with a smug smirk on his chiselled features. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the table where he had placed the map down. He stood up to get a better look at it.

Caroline started to look for a pencil on a desk but then noticed Klaus had one in his hand. She looked at him with a slightly foreboding look on her face, she went to grab it but at the last second he pulled away, an almost childlike smirk appearing on his face as he did so.

"Come on, give it here." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed at it again and finally took hold of the pencil, his hand immediately entwined itself over hers. A feeling of electricity went down her spine. Their hands stayed entangled for a few seconds as she didn't pull away but then she looked at his face and saw a smirk on it. She dragged her hand out of his and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. She could feel a heat rising to her cheeks again.

"Okay, so, there's been two massacres." She leaned over to get a better look at the table, she glanced up at him, happy to see that he was looking at her eyes, and not her cleavage.

"Pastor Young's farm is here," She put a mark on the map at the place the farm was. "And the old Lockwood cellar," She drew used a metal ruler to draw a straight line to the area where the cellar was. "Where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own Hybrids," She did not look up to see him smirk once more.

She was trying to regain herself from the slip up with the pencil. _He killed them, remember Caroline._

"Is here." She drew an 'X' where the cellar was. "According to the book, the expression triangle is equilateral, putting it here."

She drew two lines to meet at the place where the sacrifice could possibly happen. She drew back from it and admired her handy work.

"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes." Klaus took the pencil from Caroline as her smile abruptly fell off her face. As he took the ruler from her she felt another antagonising shiver. "There are actually two places where the third massacre could be."

He drew a symmetrical triangle opposite it, both triangles joined at the bottom line. He dropped the pencil and ruler triumphantly on the side of the map. Caroline had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Well, you didn't let me finish." She said, wanting to make a point.

They both looked at each other in silence. His eyes looked up and down her, from her beautiful blonde hair to her curvaceous hips. He looked hungrily at her. She looked at him, she could feel a heat begin to build in her cheeks. The sexual tension was killing her. But she would not give herself to him. She was determined to cover up her longing with even more hostility.

She heard the door open and turned towards it taking the opportunity to stop looking at Klaus. As Stefan walked in she felt almost dirty though nothing had happened. Klaus was content with her reaction, his keenly trained eyes saw the blush at her cheeks, it amused him and made him feel safe, made him feel as though he definitely had a chance -which he did- and it put him at ease.

"Hey. What's going on did you find Bonnie?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"No, but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas."

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Stefan had insisted that they go to the Lockwood cellar and split up into groups. Caroline had volunteered to be with Klaus.

The only sounds of the forest was the snapping of twigs below foot, the distant hoot of an owl in the depths of the forest and the bickering between Klaus and Caroline.

"I just want to see where we are." Caroline said frustratedly. _Typical men._ She had wanted to look at the map for a while now but Klaus insisted that they were going the right way.

"You know, when we were about to split up, you did have the option of going with Stefan." Klaus pointed out. Caroline let out a cold laugh.

"Yeah? And leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance."

Klaus smirked, obviously his British way of talking was rubbing off on the baby vampire. "Do you even know how to read a map?" She walked behind him.

"Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan." Klaus was frustrated at how he could hardly see the map in the poor light, and at Caroline's attitude.

"Wow! You had a friend." She walked a small bit before asking the question that been on her mind for a while. "Was he drawn to you darkness, too?"

"Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you."

"It's because it's not true!" She said, although as soon as she spoke them she realised how childish it seemed. "There is no allure to darkness."

He turned around quickly to face her, she was surprised at his face. She seemed to have struck a nerve and she could feel herself, self-consciously, shrink away.

"Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone capable of doing terrible things, for some reason, cares only for you?" He had voiced what Caroline thought. She was ashamed of herself for these thoughts. She did not want to feel this way.

"I did once when I thought he was worth it," She paused, she willed herself to be cold. "But it turned out some people can't be fixed." She could see that she had hurt him. She was sorry and she immediately regretted it, but she did not back down. She would not let herself back down. "People who do terrible things are just terrible people." He nodded ever so slightly.

"We're here," She looked away from him. She could not stand to see him hurt, but then she thought of Tyler. "Although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location."

Klaus ran off into the night. Caroline sat down on the ground, she was tired, so tired. But Caroline knew that she had to go to her best friend, she had to at least try to save her. But she felt drained, it felt like her hurting Klaus had affected her more than it had affected him. No one had ever made her feel like this, not dumping Matt or saying good bye to Tyler. No one. She needed someone to talk to but not to be judged by them, but then she knew that her friends would not give her the luxury of being non-judgemental. She may be a vampire but she was still an eighteen year old girl, she made mistakes… She still fell for the wrong guys… she fell for Klaus.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading!**

 **I know that this is a kind of 'anti-Klaroline' chapter but I wanted to know personally what was going through their head when this was happening, plus I am trying to do as many episodes as possible of the Klaroline scenes, good or bad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites! Please feel free to leave a review, it helps me write every day! Until next time, have a great week!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Reduced

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a little while it's because I have been sick, which has been great obviously -sarcasm- but I hope that your day has gone well for you!**

 **Not this chapter is based 4x18 – American Gothic.**

 **I would just like to say that The Drabbles will get shorter as we near the end of our journey, thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Klaus was in agony. He could not remember pain like this in his many, _many_ , years on this earth. He could remember inflicting pain on a number of people. But he could not remember experiencing pain like this.

He reached his blood stained hand behind his back for the seventh time, clawing at the wound that was inflicting such pain on him. He could feel the skin and blood getting under his finger nails.

Klaus was leaning against the fire place. The orange light illuminated the room. He had been in this pain for almost four hours, even since the immortal Silas had chosen to thrust the white oak stake into his back.

He turned his head, now he touched his wound tentatively, he looked into the mirror. He could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. The dampness of his hair. He clenched his jaw and let out a low growl of pain. He could hardly reach his wound let alone get out the piece of wood that pierced him. But that did not stop him from trying.

He could see black spots around his vision as swayed back and forth, the threat of losing consciousness was over loading him.

Klaus looked at the rough, un-even brick wall and charged at it with all the speed he could muster, wanting to somehow loosen the stake. He screamed in pain. Light streamed through the windows, helping to illuminate the cold, dark room. His screams rang around the empty mansion. His siblings had left a long time ago.

Klaus got to his feet slowly. He steadied himself, the room was swimming in front of him. Swaying like a ship on a rainy day. He stumbled backwards, he looked at himself in the mirror and tried to claw at his wound again. He pulled with all the force he could muster. He left small trails when his fingernails pulled at the skin.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at what he had become. He was weak. He had been subdued by the immortal Silas and now had a piece of the white oak stake in his back. He was almost ready to admit defeat.

He turned so that he was now leaning on the mantelpiece that was covered with drops of his blood. He quickly grabbed one of his arms and, keeping a hard grip on it, he pulled at it hard. There was a crack that echoed around the room. A crack of joints being dislocated. Klaus let out another scream of pain.

He could see the spit flying from his mouth but he did not care since he heard a voice coming from just outside the room. He had not been paying attention to anything outside his room of pain.

"Klaus? We need to talk." He heard the sweet voice say. Caroline walked into the room, her hands swinging at her side. She had not changed clothes since they had talked earlier.

He felt a moment of hope come to him which was briskly put to one side by a stab of pain penetrating his back. He was breathing heavily, black spots still clouded his vision.

"What happened to you?" She stopped under the archway and looked at him, half in pity and half in sadness. His chest was rising and falling with great speed.

"Silas." With wide eyes she walked towards him, her features were painted with concern. "He attacked me." He could feel the heat of the fire radiating towards him. "He stabbed me with the white oak stake."

He did not look at her, there was no light in her eyes that usually so ignited him. There was something wrong. He was breathing heavily. She had stopped in the middle of the room, her mouth open slightly.

"A piece of it is still inside me." He pushed himself off the mantelpiece. He stumbled towards her but his leg gave way. He grabbed at the grand piano which was glowing with the light shining off it.

"Klaus that could kill you." She said with worry in her voice as she stepped closer to him. Klaus gave a cold, harsh laugh in response of this statement.

"Well I certainly feel like I am dying." He grimaced at her. Her eyes were wide, she was afraid for him.

There was a moment when the only movement was Klaus' chest, rising and falling. Caroline lifted her hand up and pushed his sweat damped hair out of his face carefully. Her hand trailed down his face down to his cheekbones as the other hand came up and stroked his rough, stumbled jawline. She gently moved his head so that he was looking at her. Her blue eyes were not shining. They were dark. Her thumb stroked his cheek very lightly, Klaus let out a slight whimper.

"As much as I would love to watch you _die_ ," She said the last word with venom and contempt. "You still haven't found me that cure." Realisation dawned on the original hybrid that this wasn't Caroline.

"Silas!" He yelled, flecks of spit flew through the air. Klaus fell to the floor knocking over multiple items. The sound of metal against wood rang around the room. Caroline/Silas backed away with a smile of contempt. Klaus was looking at her with deepest loathing.

"That's right." Her voice was cold now. "Last night I looked like Shane. Today I look like Caroline. And tomorrow, who knows?" She looked down on his, he was sprawled on the floor.

"Show me your real face." He spat at her.

"Now, why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see." She said it in a distant voice.

The sides of her lips lifted ever so slightly as she strode towards him, slowly as to induce fear in him. He whimpered like a scared puppy. He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide with fear, a trail of sweat ran down his face and onto the mahogany floor.

"Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure, I will bring you nothing but misery." Caroline / Silas said it slowly, pronouncing every word with a venom in her tone like a viper about to strike.

Klaus blinked. The room was empty. All he could hear was the crackling of the fire behind him and the sound of his own heavy breathing. He slumped onto his knees and exhaled deeply.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline entered the Mikaelson mansion. As she walked inside all she could hear was the sound of her own footsteps on the marble floor. But as she walked further into the entrance hall she heard the faintest sound of breathing. She frowned and began to make her ascent up the stairs. The breaths got louder as she walked down as corridor on the second floor. She ascertained that Klaus was probably in his art room, and that he needed someone to take a painting somewhere.

"I got your fifty bajillion messages." She yelled out.

She walked into the living room that also connected with his art room, she lifted her arms up in exasperation and let them fall.

"This better be life and death." She stood just past the threshold and looked around the room.

"Go away." She heard a low voice croak. She immediately felt uneasy.

"Klaus? Where are you?" She said cautiously.

She walked down the small step and turned the corner into his art studio, her arms swinging at her side. She stopped abruptly when she saw what awaited her.

Klaus was curled up by the piano, sitting on the floor. He was curled into a small ball leaning on the piano stool. Caroline did not believe it for a second …Klaus Mikaelson could not be reduced down to a whimpering wreck, she felt a sudden wave of anxiousness come over her. He didn't have his shirt on and beads of sweat were all over him.

"What happened to you?" She said slowed, all she could hear were his rattling breaths.

"I need more time." He said in a rasping voice. "Stop hounding me!" His face was contorted as he yelled at her. Caroline looked at him in disbelief. _The hypocrite!_ She shook her head slowly.

"I'm hounding you?" He ever so slightly curled into a ball more. He was shaking. "I am supposed to be running three different prom committees right now and you keep phone stalking me." She walked towards him. Her voice was low, she was trying to keep herself calm. _Deep breaths Caroline._

He looked up at her, although seeing her for the first time in a different light. Now that he looked closer he could see the flames that were ignited in her eyes. He felt slight waves of relief flow over him. But he could not be completely sure.

"Caroline." He stuttered ever so slightly. She frowned at him in confusion. "Is it really you?" She raised her eyebrows and nodded. His breaths were heavy as he started to get up. In an iron clad grip he used the seat to steady himself. He sat on it.

Caroline's eyes looked him up and down, she hardly noticed that she was looking at his bare chest, she noticed that he had a tattoo of a feather on his lower shoulder. It was a feather that broke into birds. He slumped against the piano.

"Prove it to me." He said with a low voice in between heavy breaths.

"Okay. I don't know if this is some new way of flirting, but it sucks." Caroline sighed. "And I have more important things to do."

Caroline could feel a slight heat coming to her cheeks the longer she looked at him, she turned around and began to walk way but she only got a few steps away from him.

"Wait, please." Klaus was just looking at her, the stabbing pain growing slowly worse. Caroline raised her eyes to the ceiling and turned around. "Silas. He stabbed me. With the white oak stake." His voice was pained. He motioned to his back with his hands contorted. "There's a piece of it stuck inside me."

Caroline frowned. She knew what this meant. It meant that if Klaus did not get that piece of white oak out of him, it could have a chance of killing him. And his sire line.

"Why would Silas attack you?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I was in no position to ask questions." He let out a couple of rattling breaths. "Suffice it to say, I'm hurt." He gave a small smile. "So you can understand why I called you." Caroline could not deny that she was touched that he had called her. But she was still angry with what he had said to her earlier that day. She gave a small, harsh laugh.

"You ran Tyler out of town, you killed his mother, and you think I'm the person to call for help?" She said heatedly.

"If I die," He had hoped not to resort to this answer. "You, Tyler, all of your friends die with me." He said in between heavy breaths. Caroline looked out the window, wondering. _He WAS a bit of an asshole last night to me_. She argued with herself. _Yeah, but it was warranted._ She thought _._ She looked at the poor, pathetic wreck of a man and made her decision. She walked towards him.

"What do you want me to do?" She said in a slightly defeated voice.

"Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me." He motioned one contorted hand at a pair of plyers on the floor. Caroline recoiled slightly at the bloody plyers.

"You can't be serious? Right." Caroline said, half laughing in disbelief. Klaus just looked at her, his silence was the answer. "Okay… okay." She looked around for a second, for a surface that may be suitable for doing a bit of surgery. "Uh… Maybe lean up on the fireplace?" She said.

She felt a slight tinge rise to her cheeks as she knew what this looked like. Klaus, topless. Leaning up against the mantelpiece. She quickly shrugged off the shiver that threatened to make an appearance. Klaus used what vampire speed he had to get there and leaned on it. As he did he let out a yell of pain that made Caroline cringe ever so slightly.

"Okay… Plyers." She said half to herself. She walked over and picked them up. Klaus's breaths rang around the room. He sounded like he was on his death bed. She looked at the gaping hole of flesh and blood. She shook her head.

"Okay, Caroline. You can do this." She said to herself. She walked backwards and shook her head. "Just… gotta get yourself... psyche up… yeah, that's it." She said.

"Get bloody on with it." Klaus half yelled.

"Hey, you do know that I am the one doing surgery here? Unless you want to be in a lot more pain than you already are in, I would suggest that you let me psyche myself up for this." She said in a defensive tone. She walked towards him. She got the plyers and tentatively put them in and started digging around. Klaus clenched his mouth, he grimaced through the pain.

Caroline was digging around in the shallow hole that Klaus and Silas had made, where supposedly the white oak stake was still in him. She saw a triangle tattoo almost next to the hole, she wondered what the story behind it was. Then she shook her head, _he killed your boyfriends mother, Caroline. Remember!_ She kept telling herself.

"Oh, my God." She said, Klaus' stiffened slightly. "You _do_ have a heart." She dug into his skin, he let out a yell through clenched teeth. "Oh, my mistake. Just a bloody rib." She said in a light tone.

"Well, I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing." He said as a trickle of thick red liquid ran down his back.

"I swear there's nothing in here." She paused. "And if you think I'm having fun, you're insane." She said as a bead of sweat ran down his back.

"You killed twelve witches for your friend Bonnie." He said in a pained voice. "You can't even get your hands a little dirty for me. Here I thought we were becoming friends."

Caroline had to keep reminding herself of what he had done. And it wasn't so hard, as the conversation that they had had this morning and last night kept running through her head.

"Well, you thought wrong." She said, slight annoyance in her tone.

She clamped at his open wound too hard and he let out a yell, he banged his fists on the table repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said very quickly. She let out a sigh.

 _Why am I doing this? Earlier he had been down right rude and now he wants my help. Well he has another thing coming. I am not someone you can just call and then ask to do anything you want. I am a strong independent woman._ Caroline thought.

"You know what?" She pulled the blood stained plyers out of the wound harshly. Klaus let out another yell. "I'm not sorry. You deserve to suffer for everything that you've done."

Klaus had a pained look on his face. He did not know if it was because of the wound or her words. He knew that it was probably warranted but that did not make him feel any better. Not one bit. He turned to look at her. She had a defiant look on her face.

"So today, we're gonna do things my way." She stepped up close to him so that they were only a foot away from each other. "You want my help? You let Tyler come back to town, and give me your word that you will not hurt him."

Caroline could see that he was thinking whether he should concede, he started to shake with rage, and she knew that he was trapped. Klaus thought about it for a second, he considered it. But then he thought back to what Silas had said, ' _I don't want to kill you, oh no. I just want to give you something to remember me by._ ' So if he only had to go through this pain for a couple more hours, he would do so happily, just to see that Tyler Lockwood does not set foot back in this town. He shook his head.

"You are so infuriating!" Caroline half yelled. She stormed off to the room neighbouring the one that they were in.

Caroline sat down on a seat and took out her phone. She could hear cracking of bones, and yells. She ignored them best she could, distracting herself with Twitter and Instagram. She could hear him coming closer to the room she was in. She ignored him.

"I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart." He moaned in a voice filled with agony. Klaus clawed at his wound. He was leaning against a brown leather sofa. She did not respond. "Help me!" He yelled.

"Your word first." Caroline said slowly. She was scrolling through her contacts. No one she could call.

"And what makes you think I won't simply break my word?" Caroline turned her face to look at him. He was clawing at his own skin. It was pitiful. Flecks of blood were flying through the air.

"You want to be friends?" She put down her phone and swung her legs round on the chair. "Friendship - stage one. Show me that I can trust you." She said it calmly which only enraged Klaus further.

"I saved your life… Twice." He said this with a pained look, like it cost him a great deal to even consider friendship. Caroline pitied him.

"Because you put it in danger… Twice. Why can't you just do something decent for once?"

Caroline knew that she was probably crossing the line, but she had started now. She could tell that this hurt Klaus. She could tell, and she knew that he could do the right thing that he was just a broken human being. He had been this way for so long that he did not know how to be any differently.

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me." His hands were contorted in all different angle.

"We've all tried to kill you." She stood abruptly "And you've tried to kill most of us. How do you think that you deserve my friendship when you've done nothing to earn it?" She said calmly. Her voice was slight but the words she said were not. Klaus jumped up quickly.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" He was standing right in front of her, she could smell his scent, a forest after a rain storm. She did not flinch when his voice was raised.

"What is wrong with you? I am reaching out to you despite everything you have done, and you still can't get out of your own way." She knew that she had definitely crossed the line. "God! I feel sorry for you." She shouted the words at him and turned around. She was about to exit the room when he flashed in front of her.

Caroline could feel her temper rising, but her temper was nothing to what Klaus was feeling. His whole body language spoke anger and rage. She could see it in his dark blue eyes which were alight with rage.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Klaus yelled. Caroline took a step closer to him, their chests almost touching.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" She said, her light and pleasant aura had evaporated.

Caroline took a step back from Klaus. She knew right after she had said it that she had stepped over the boundaries. She just threatened an un-stable immortal hybrid …. who was haunted with paranoia and thoughts of being alone… about leaving him? Too far. Her lips parted as though she was going to apologise.

But then she noticed that Klaus' body language had completely changed, a look of shock was implanted on his face. He leaned back from his predatory position to one of shock. She just stood there for a second, looking into space.

"It's gone." He uttered the words like a child who had recently lost a pet. Caroline frowned slightly.

"What?" She said as she avoided his gaze, his piercing blue eyes which always gave her the sensation of being x-rayed now turned to her in disbelief.

"The pain." He was studying her face when Caroline finally met his gaze, like he was trying to find something. He finally stretched his arm back and touched his -now healed- wound in disbelief.

"The pain is gone." His voice cracked slightly.

Caroline was still frowning, she did not understand how this could have happened. He was bewildered and he looked to the floor, he appeared to feel at least a small about of shame about the way he had spoken to Caroline.

"It was… It was never there." He said it like it took him a lot to say those words. "He got in my head. Silas..." He said this with confusion and what seemed like terror. "Got inside my head." He motioned to his head. Caroline thought that she was imagining it, but Niklaus Mikaelson – the Original Hybrid, looked scared.

Klaus took her hand softly, it was drenched in sweat but she did not pull away. Her face showed caution but she knew she had nothing to worry about. He would never hurt her. Never. He put her hand in between his two. She looked down at them, and then up into his dark blue eyes that no longer showed anger.

"You took my mind off it." He sounded genuinely grateful. "You brought me back, Caroline." Even in this state he could still send shivers down her spine, just by saying her name. The intensity of his gaze made her look away.

She took her hand from his and turned her back to him. She pushed her fingers through her soft golden blonde hair, which indicated to Klaus that she was stressed, his little sister had the same trait. She let out a sigh as she massaged her temples, she took a few steps forwards before turning back to him.

"If Silas can make you, of all people," Klaus took this as a complement. "Believe that you're dying…" Klaus' lips narrowed. "What can he do to the rest of us?" She said it with bated breath. Klaus stepped closer to her.

"I promise, for as long as I am here. I will make sure that will not happen." He pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eye.

They both stood there for a second. Waiting for the other to make the first move, to indicate what was to happen next. They just stood there looking at one another. The room seemed to almost fade around them, all Caroline could hear was the blood pumping through her veins. That was all Klaus could hear also.

"Okay, so," Caroline clapped her hands and took a step back. "I am going to go and clean up the whole " _I could not get the imaginary stake out of my back'_ room." She motioned around the room while trying to hide a slight tint to her cheeks, she rushed off to find some cleaning supplies.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

"What do you what, Nik?" Rebekah's snarky tone put a smile on his face.

He could hear Caroline scrubbing the floor from when he had, as she so poetically put it 'could not get the imaginary stake out him back' room. He walked back and front in front of the fire which was crackling playfully.

"An update on our search for the elusive cure." Klaus said without emotion in his tone.

"Let's just say that things have gotten… complicated." She hesitated before saying the last word, Klaus felt a twinge of unease when he heard this. "In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here." Klaus heard the annoyance in Rebekah's tone as she passed the phone over to someone.

"Complication speaking." Elijah said, Klaus could tell that his brother had a small grin on his face. Klaus paused, taken aback by the sound of his brother's voice.

"Big brother. At least you join the fray." Klaus said with a smile on his face.

"Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls." Klaus could hear a car door slap in the background.

"With a long list of demands I assume?" Klaus said, his tone indicated a bitterness, but there was a smile on his face. He was going to be able to see his big brother again.

"Not that long." Elijah said shortly. Another car door slammed.

"Come home, Brother. We'll settle this like family." Klaus smiled, he heard Caroline's shoes start 'clip clopping' down the hall. He hung up. He took a deep breath.

"I used all your bleach." Caroline said as she wiped her hands.

"Hey." Klaus said as he grabbed Caroline's arm softly. She looked at his hand in slight alarm, but her alarm dropped almost immediately.

"Thank you for helping me." Klaus said with sincerity.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

She cleaned her hand on the towel in her hand just to give herself something to do. He looked at her and tilted his head slightly, they stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, if you need anything else…" She laughed slightly and smiled a small smile. "Don't call me." She thrusted the bleachy cloth into his chest. "I have a prom to plan." She raised her eyebrows to stress the point.

Caroline turned around, her blonde hair whipped her face as she started to walk out of the room… that was until she heard a voice from behind her. A voice that was full of hidden insecurities.

"Friends then?" Klaus said, as she had her back turned to him she did not see the smile that showed his dimples.

She stopped for a second, considering. She turned her head around slowly to face him.

"Are you gonna let Tyler come back into town?" She asked with bated breath.

Caroline did not know completely why she asked. She thought that it was probably because she did not like being alone, having no one to embrace, no one to talk to. With Bonnie, she did not even know where and Elena with her switch flicked. She had no one to talk to. She felt lonely.

Klaus' smile fell off his face, he tilted his head towards her in a way that said to her not-a-chance-in-hell. Caroline pursed her lips and shook her head slightly, knowing what his answer was. She turned around and started to make her way out of the room again, until she heard the same British accent.

"You might have noticed…" She turned around, her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, am I?" Klaus said, he wanted to be friends with her. He wanted to get to know her, since she would not accept the connection between them to be lovers. He would start as friends first. Starts, not end with friendship.

Caroline gave a small smile and then turned around. She walked to the door, her footsteps echoing around the room. She was already out of the room so she could not see the smile that had over taken Klaus' face. He was happy with that. He was happy.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **Thank you for reading this instalment. I hope that you all had a good week and if you didn't, Things will get better. I promise.**

 **Thank you for your favourites, follows and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review, it helps me keep writing every day.**

 **I cannot convey by just text how thankful I am for each and every one of you, you are worth it, I promise. Thank you for being alive. Have a great week, an happy December first!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Decieved

**Hey lovelies!**

 **This week's episode is based on 4x21. Some may argue that this is not a Klaroline episode but I think it is, since Silas does pretend to be Klaus, so I was interested to read a little more into it. I would just like to say as a small note that the chapters will get shorter! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline was walking to her car. She was going over what Elena had said to her. She was going over it in her mind, she could remember it very easily.

 _Stefan had just opened the safe and was walking past Caroline to the door. You could hear Elena's rasping breaths._

 _"_ _Good luck." Stefan said as he stopped just in front of Caroline._

 _Caroline felt uneasy as the metal door slammed behind Stefan. She turned to look at Elena who was sitting in a crumpled heap at the bottom of an un-even brick wall. Her eyes were sat in dark hollows in her gaunt face. Caroline smiled sympathetically._

 _She turned to look behind her, there was no sign of the brooding brother who had let her in. Caroline presented a small flask that was half full of a deep red, thick liquid. Blood._

 _"_ _I brought you something, it doesn't have any vervain in it, I swear." Caroline said earnestly. Elena's gaunt features did not show any sign of gratitude, just indifference. "I just figured a little blood might help you think straight."_

 _Caroline walked slowly towards Elena while un-screwing the top of the blood bottle all the while. She leaned towards Elena with the blood in her outstretched hand. Elena grabbed it and let out a sigh of longing. She took a deep swig and finished the tiny bottle within seconds._

 _"_ _For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing." Caroline bent down to Elena's level. "I mean, I agree that you need to turn your humanity back on, but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it." Caroline said, she wanted to get through to Elena. She wanted her best friend back. Elena had finished the bottle and was twirling it, spinning it round and round. "That's not who you are." Caroline stressed._

 _"_ _What makes you such an expert on who I am?" Elena said as she looked at spinning bottle. The sound of it spinning on the hard stone floor rang out across the dungeon-like room._

 _"_ _Because we've been friends forever." Caroline smiled._

 _"_ _I tried to kill you Caroline. I'm not exactly 'BFF' material anymore." Elena's dark brown eyes looked up at her. "You should move on."_

 _Caroline slammed her hand on the glass bottle to stop it spinning. She was frustrated with her friend. Caroline's sky blue eyes looked up to meet Elena's dark ones._

 _"_ _I am not going to give up on you." Caroline said very clearly although trying to engrave those words on her very brain._

 _"_ _This annoying, clingy thing that you're doing, did it ever occur to you maybe that's why both your boyfriends skipped town?" Caroline fought a slight stinging in her chest at these words._

 _She knew that she had always been clingy, but this hurt coming from the mouth of someone that had been her friend for so long. She also had to fight the wave of sadness that threatened to overcome her. Klaus had left town. She did not know precisely when but he had left, and now he was gone. For good. Now she was left alone._

 _"_ _I mean, I know that that Tyler said that he was running for his life." Elena rearranged herself into a more comfy position. "Maybe he was running from you." Caroline leaned back. She kept telling herself that she was wrong. But there was a small part of her that believed her. "And Klaus… I mean, let's just say it. Nobody likes a tease."_

 _Caroline scoffed at Elena's words. But she believed her. She did. She hated that part of herself that wanted to give into Klaus. She hated it. But she did believe Elena._

 _"_ _Hey, I'm not judging." Elena said slowly. "Might be nice to have a bad boy to ruffle those perfect feathers." Elena half laughed._

Caroline shook her head. She ignored the feeling in her gut of plummeting into a dark hole. She walked out of the house towards her silver car. She was just about to open the car when Caroline -being the butterfingers that she is- felt the keys slip from her grip. She let out an exasperated sigh and squatted down to pick them up.

She picked them up with a clang of metal against metal, but she heard something more. She could hear something in the distance. A rustling of leaves, she could not be sure if it was just a small creature or not. She stayed very still for a second urging her hearing to reach out into the darkness, to detect something.

Caroline stood cautiously up when she did not hear anything. She intended to go home and have a nice hot refreshing bubble bath. Caroline walked slowly around the car, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who's there?" She called out. Her voice echoed around the trees which stood tall above her. Caroline heard nothing. That was until she heard a soft breathing and a heartbeat in her ears. She could only just hear it. She turned swiftly around on the spot, her hair whipped her face.

She felt her mouth drop open but she did not care since two dark blue eyes looked at her with the intensity that she had only seen with one person.

"Oh, my God." Caroline said breathlessly.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus smiled. Caroline was in total shock, she thought that she was never going to see those piercing blue eyes again. But here they were, standing right in front of her.

"Why… Why are you here?" Caroline said, her voice soft. She was studying his face, trying to get an imprint of him in her mind. She despised herself for doing so, but right now she could not give a damn.

"Just come with me, love." Klaus said as he started to walk past her, towards the tall trees, Caroline obeyed, perhaps against her better judgement, but she obeyed.

They walked in silence for a short while, the only sounds were the soft crunching of twigs and leaves under foot and the wind which was swaying the trees back and forth in unison. The birds were chirping somewhere above them, singing a soft sweet song. They walked along side each other until Caroline chose to finally break the silence.

"Everyone said you were gone for good." she said tentatively.

"That's true." Klaus said, he turned his gaze to Caroline. "But I never meant to go without saying good-bye." Klaus said honestly.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Caroline stopped. Klaus walked forward slightly and then turned to face her. "You're moving on, by all means, go." Caroline said. She felt hurt that Klaus had not said good bye.

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? I never had any intention of moving on." Caroline looked uneasy.

She was deeply flattered, and somewhat relieved. She was scared that he had moved on, that she was a one-time thing, something to pass the time. She was scared that it was not real.

"The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you." He paused, although in indecision. "And I can't." Klaus said honestly.

Caroline sighed. She pushed past him. She felt trapped, like a wild animal pushed into a corner. Ensnared.

"Come to New Orleans." Klaus said quickly. Caroline walked down a slope with her hands to her temples, trying to think. "What are you afraid of?" He said, Caroline knew that he was daring her to do it. She needed a reason to stay with her friends, in the messed up town that she had landed herself in.

"You! I'm afraid of you." Caroline said. She just needed a reason. Just one reason not to go with him. To stay with her friends, even though it didn't look like she had that many here anymore. Klaus still had a small smile on his chiselled features.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself?" Klaus started to slowly walk towards her. "Your darkest desires? Elena was right wasn't she? Deep down, you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled." He was so close now that she could smell him, see every detail of him face. He said the last words so sensually it made her shudder.

Her stomach lurched inside her, she could not have put it better herself. But she would fight it she couldn't give in but right now, she knew she was breaking. Then she thought back to what he had said. At that moment she knew that something was wrong.

"How do you know what Elena said to me in that cell?" Caroline frowned, her voice was uneasy.

She knew deep down that this was not Klaus. She did not smell a forest after rain fall. She could not smell his scent at all. As much as she hated to admit it, she could remember his scent and this was not it.

She saw his muscles tense. Then all she felt was a hard, harsh hand against her collar, he threw her back against a tree. Caroline let out a scream of surprise and pain.

"Then again… There's so much to be afraid of," He said quickly. "Isn't there, like what I'll do to you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she?"

His hand was against her neck, holding her to the tree. She struggled but she was no match to his strength. He was so close now, she could feel his breath on her face. Then realisation dawned on her. This was not Klaus.

"Silas." She uttered breathlessly while his hand against her neck tightened.

"Where is she?!" He yelled in her face, spit flew from his mouth onto her pale skin. She was breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. "She's not at home. She's not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me." He forced her to look into his face. "And I don't like it." He pushed her hair back behind her ear and whispered into it softly. "Tell her I'm looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this…"

Caroline felt a sharp pain in her chest. She screamed. Her face was contorted with pain. Her eyes were shut, she was trying not to think about it, but trying not to think about a piece of wood that is stuck inside you is not the best way of dealing with it. The pain was killing her.

"Is only the beginning." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline was gasping for breath. She slid down the tree, getting more splinters in her back. She fell to the floor and shut her eyes. She cried out in pain as tears began to fall from her eyes. She was only just holding on to consciousness.

"I could tell all your friends how you want him, Caroline." A British accent said. The pain seared through her and she cried out again. "I could tell them how you could abandon them. How you have thought about it." The voice was in her ear now. "I could tell them how you have fantasized about Niklaus Mikaelson, how you have wanted him." She felt soft lips trail across her face. "So just do this one thing, love. And we can forget all about it." He used the pet name knowing that it would bring her more pain. Just so she knew that it was not Klaus who was calling her that.

Caroline felt a sinking feeling. She was thinking back to all that he had said. It was not Klaus. It was Silas. Klaus had moved on. She had been just a distraction. She laid there, drowning in her own thoughts. She let herself finally drift off into unconsciousness, darkness consumed her vision. Her last thought as she drifted into oblivion was that Silas was right.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and all the support you give me! You guys are so nice and kind, as well as this being my first fanfiction! You guys have been so supportive!**

 **Thank you for your follows, reviews and follows! They keep me writing every day!**

 **I would just like to say that next week's chapter will be the last fanfiction to this story. Thank you all for your support! It has helped me more than you know.**

 **And until next time! Have a great week!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: One last Time

**Hello!**

 **This will be our final chapter of the series, I will not be doing the smut one since I am rubbish at writing kissing scenes, let alone smut scenes! Thank you all for the support you have given me, I hope you all have a great Christmas.**

 **Now this chapter is based on 4x24!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline, Elena and Stefan were pacing like lions in cages just behind the stands where Grandparents and parents awaited their child's graduation. Stefan was wearing the frown that he wore so often and Elena was just pacing, looking like she was very close to ripping out her own hair.

Damon had been shot with wooden bullets courtesy of the hunter Connor, the bullets were laced in werewolf toxin. He was apparently refusing to take the cure. Caroline was seriously annoyed at Damon. Though she herself would rather stay vampire but being a human was at least better than death. Better than the 'great beyond'.

Caroline had been trying to call the one person she had been hoping to forget about. Niklaus Mikaelson. She had some sort of hope and anticipation that he would come but at the same time she was wary of it, of him. She hadn't seen him for a while, he hadn't been around to cause any trouble in Mystic Falls recently. She wouldn't admit it but she wanted to see the deep blue eyes again. To hear his smooth British accent.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

The phone went to voicemail. Caroline shut her eyes in frustration. The hope that she was feeling was quickly going down the drain. She looked at her phone to check that the call had not got through. To confirm that she had failed her friends. She had.

Caroline let the phone fall to her side, the hand with which she was holding the phone was brushing against the red velvet of her graduation gown. She had dreamed about this moment, when she finally graduated. But somehow this was not what she had pictured.

As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she wanted Klaus here. She wanted him to see her in her graduation gown that she had so lovingly ordered months ago. She wanted to see his face in the crowd of not so relevant others, she needed to see his blue eyes that so attracted her, speaking out to her from the throng.

"Stefan, we are past the point of Hail Mary phone calls." Caroline could hear Alaric's ever so slightly irritable voice coming from the phone. Stefan looked at her, asking without words if he was coming. Caroline shook her head, she felt like she was just proclaiming someone's death. Which she was.

"What do you want me to do? Stand here and watch him die or force-feed him the cure?" Stefan let out a great sigh.

Caroline did not envy him his position in the slightest. Stefan had to choose, give Damon the cure and keep Elena human which would mean Damon living in sadness for the rest of his days, or letting him die and so lose his brother which would probably kill Elena in the process. Elena nodded at Stefan imploringly.

"Stefan!" Alaric said loudly through the black Iphone.

That was the last thing that Caroline heard as a high pitched noise which sounded like a microphone squeaking shot out. There was a sharp pain in her head that would not stop, she pressed her carefully manicured hands to her head, she instinctively crouched down, her knees were weak. All she could see were black and white dots at the side of her vision making it seem as though she was looking through a tunnel. She could hear a woman saying her name, she looked up and saw a frighteningly familiar face. It belonged to one of the many witches that Caroline had killed.

"Remember us, Caroline?" The witches hand was out, she was obviously the one casting the migraine spell. The witches face hardened as Caroline looked up at her, her vision was clouding more with every second she spent enduring the pain.

There was a swift gust of wind very near Caroline's face, she heard an odd noise coming from where the witch had been. The pain stopped abruptly. Caroline looked up, she saw a headless body with red, thick blood spirting from the witches neck. The body remained standing for a second, teetering from side to side, eventually the decapitated witches body came tumbling down. Then she heard a voice. A voice she had last heard months ago.

"There are plenty more of these to go around." Klaus said as he looked at a red hat with a yellow tassel that seemed to dance across his hand. "Who's next?" Caroline saw all the witches look nervously at each other then to the dead body. "I can do this all day."

Caroline saw Elena's mouth drop open in surprise. Evidently, like Caroline, she had thought that all hope was lost. Caroline turned around to face him. Her features broke into a warm smile. Klaus could feel a heat radiate from inside himself. He gave a small smile. Caroline could hear the witches walking away but she didn't seem to care, her eyes were fixed on him, and his her.

"Klaus." Caroline could hear Elena speak from somewhere that seemed far away. Klaus nodded his reply but his eyes were studying Caroline, fixed on her face.

"Yes, love. I will go and save your dear, dear Salvatore." Klaus answered Elena's un-asked question. Caroline could hear Elena's sigh of relief. Klaus started to walk towards her, both she and Klaus could hear her heart racing. "Stay here, I will be back later for a little chat." Klaus winked, then he was gone.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Caroline had just taken off her gown and hat and thrown them in a readymade pile when she heard the soft footsteps behind her. She turned around to face him, as much as she tried she could not stop the smile that crept slowly onto her face. He walked towards her at ease, he knew that she would not run. And she knew that he wasn't going anywhere, not at that moment anyway. Caroline decided to break the silence first.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Caroline asked as she walked towards him at a leisurely pace.

"I was already on my way." He said genuinely. She raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. "I received your graduation announcement." He produced from his inner coat pocket a slip of paper which Caroline recognised as the invitation she had sent weeks ago.

"It's very subtle." He looked at it shaking his head slightly in a sardonic way. Caroline shut her eyes and smiled, embarrassed but she nodded her head slightly. "I assume you're expecting cash." He said curiously, he still had a boyish smile on his face despite his age.

"That or a mini fridge." She said as she smiled.

"I had considered offering you a first-class ticket to join me in New Orleans." Klaus looked up at the sky as he said this. Caroline knew that he wanted her to go with him, but she couldn't. He would never know how difficult it was for her to resist him, to see what life would be like living with the Original family, the luxury. But she knew she had to stay with her friends. Caroline tilted her head sadly, and guiltily.

He knew that his time in New Orleans, with his baby and his two sisters would be a lot more bearable, even enjoyable if he had Caroline with him. He had considered compelling her, but that would go against what he had promised. He had promised never to hurt her. He knew that she would refuse, but he hoped that one day maybe she would change her mind and accept.

"But I knew what your answer would be, so I opted for something I knew you would accept." Caroline was curious at what he was going to say. She smiled slightly because she could feel him studying her face, she had missed that. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. She was happy, over joyed. But in her heart of hearts she knew that if she had been free to choose between the two of them, without any influence from friends, it would be Klaus. Her and Tyler's relationship was based on sex. Of needing and lust. She and Klaus could be something more, she knew that.

"What?" She was still not one hundred percent sure she had heard rightly.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, _however_ long it takes." He smiled.

Caroline felt her heart rate quicken, especially when he moved towards her. She could feel his breath close to her skin, then she could feel his soft, velvety lips on her cheek, placing a kiss gently on it. When he pulled himself back the place his mouth had touched her felt hot. She gave him a small smile.

"Congratulations, Caroline." He said, he was still very close to her. Her face grew into a smile, a smile bigger than a Cheshire cats. "Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

The both of them linked arms, Caroline let out a soft laugh. She did not know when she would see him next. But she did not care, she knew she would see him again. He would find his way back to her, and she would do the same to him. However long it takes.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 **Thank you. All of you, thank you for everything, you have distracted me from my life and given me something to look forward too. Thank you for doing that I will see you soon.**

 **Do not worry, I will have another story out either at Christmas or after New Year! It is going to be based in Victorian times. And there are going to be a lot of view in this one!**

 **Thank you to the people who have stuck with this for the whole roller-coaster, and thank you to the people who may be reading this in one go at 3am. Thank you, to all of you! You all matter, so much. And until next time, have a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
